Itachi's Final Secret
by Nanashima Nanase
Summary: What happens when Sasuke finds out Itachi's final secret? What happens when he finds out he isn't alone and not only did Itachi protect the village but also ensured a future for his clan?
1. Chapter 1

When I heard the knock on the door, the last person I expected it to be was him. Though we had never met it was clear as day who he was...

My hand was on the door nob. Like any other day I assumed it would another villager. I pulled it open then looked up at my visitor. It was no villager, some one much more dangerous. His angry expression said all it needed to the set off the alarms in my head. I don't know if it was a reflex or what, but my sharingan activated. The moment he saw my eyes, his anger faded to shock then was quickly replaced by confusion. In an instant he stepped forward, his long fingers wrapping around my throat. All of his anger returning at full force.

"Who are you?" He growled.

I struggled against his grip, gasping for air. I wish could have gotten the words out. "I..."

"Mommy?" A small voice called.

"Mama, who is he?" Another asked.

"Uh...Sasuke, I think you need to see this." A white haired man said, staring down at the children.

"Suigetsu. Not now." Sasuke said, his grip tightening on my throat.

"I get that your busy and all. Normally I wouldn't bother to stop you. But I really think you should take a look at this." Suigetsu argued, squatting down next to my three boys while looking them over . Sasuke sighed and turned around. All of the anger that he was harboring towards me seemed to have dissipated in an instant. There standing in front of him was three young children. Two looking around the age of four, one appearing to be only two, all spitting images of his older brother that died by his own hand. Sasuke's hand dropped from my throat as he took a step closer to the children. My body crumpled to the floor as I took steady deep breaths. Right in front of the boys he fell to his knees. His hands trembled as he lifted his fingers to their faces.

"Otosan?" One of them said looking into Sasuke's eyes as he touched their faces. Tears welled up in his eyes and threatened to spill over. For a moment all he saw was a young Itachi. The way he remembered him when they were young. Before he sacrificed everything to protect the village.

"This guy isn't Otosan." The other said lifting his fingers to Sasuke's face and tracing marks matching Itachi's on him. "Otosan has lines here." Sasuke turned this attention to the second boy. His features mirrored the first. Twins.

"But look," the first continued to argue passing the youngest child to Suigetsu. "If we do this." He finished hiding Sasuke's mouth with his hands. "It's Otosan, only with a different hairstyle." The second boy stepped forward and began rearranging Sasuke's hair. When he had it pulled back in a low ponytail, he peeked around to see his brothers reaction.

"He looks like Otosan, but so do we. Oni-chan, is she your mama too?" He asked pointing to me now, still sitting on the ground. The one holding his hair, Hikaru the first born twin, looked back at me then leaned over Sasuke's shoulder to look at his face. Yukine, the younger of the twins, lean round him to look at me, waiting for my response. Sasuke took the youngest child, Nanase, from Suigetsu and looked him over.

"Hikaru... Yukine..." I call out to the twins. "That man, he's..." I couldn't find the words to say. I still didn't know how to tell them about Itachi's passing. Itachi rarely came home. In fact, Hikaru and Yukine had just turned two the last time they had seen him, I'm surprised they remembered the lines of Itachi's face. I knew the man in front of me was the one who took his life. Yet, I couldn't hate him. I knew what Itachi went though to protect him. I knew that dying by Sasuke's hand was his wish. I knew Itachi was ill. I knew he was suffering just striving to live for the day Sasuke would free him from it all. Tears welled up in my eyes. "That man..."

"Otosan is home." Sasuke said pulling the twins into a hug after handing Nanase back to his friend. My eyes widened in surprise of his words. _What is he thinking?_ "Take your brother and go play. I need to talk with Okasan about adult things." He told them, ruffling their hair.

"Hai!" They said in unison, smiling from ear to ear as Suigetsu handed the youngest to them. When the door closed behind them, Sasuke turned back to me reaching out his hand. I placed mine in his, letting him pull me to my feet. Once I had my balance, he threw it off again by pulling me into an embrace. I stood in his arms, wide eyed and confused.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, resting his forehead on my shoulder, letting the tears he had been holding back over flow.

"You've been taveling for a long time, please take a seat while I make some tea." I tell him, secretly handing him a handkerchief before stepping away. I assumed he was trying to hide this momentary breakdown from his friend.

I sighed, pulling the hot kettle from the stove. "_He is exactly how you said he would be, Itachi." _I thought as I dunked the tea bags into the boiling water. After setting it on a tray with a few cups I made my way back to the living room. Both Sasuke and his friend were sitting on the sofa, only Sasuke was fixated on the window were he could see the kids playing at the park.

I knelt down on the opposing side of the table and poured tea for Sasuke and the man he called Suigetsu. As I began to peel and slice fruit for them, he spoke again, asking the same question he had before, only now in a much more gentle tone.

"Who are you?" He asked, picking up his cup and fixating his gaze on me.

"My name is Katsuki. As you may have already guessed, I am...was a member of the hidden leaf's Uchiha clan." I explained while working my knife around an apple.

"How did you survive?" He asked, clearly knowing the answer. I sliced the peeled fruit and set it on a plate before removing the tops of strawberries.

"A week before Itachi carried out the mission he asked me to carry out a task for him. At the time I knew nothing of the mission that was bestowed upon him. The day of the task came and I left the down. It was a three day trip to my destination and back. Of course when I came back, there was nothing to come back to. Itachi had carried out his mission and disappeared. So I figured I would disappear also. There was no point in me staying where I clearly wasn't welcome. I packed the few things I could carry and left. I was wandering through a forest when night fell. It was then Itachi appeared before me and guided me to this small village. He told me 'This is your home now, as long as you stay here I'll be able to protect you.' as we stood outside of this small apartment. Of course I stayed, even after he told me about the mission he carried out. Somewhere along the way I fell in love with him. We got married, well exchanged promise rings almost six years ago. We weren't able to actually get married. With him being considered a rogue shinobi it would have been hazardous. There couldn't be a paper trail." I explained. "Not only did he protect the Leaf's future, but he also thought about the future of his clan. By joining the Akatsuki he was able to relay vital information to Konoha. Telling them when and where their next attacks would be. Even when playing the role of a villain he was still true to the Leaf."

"I'm sure I know the answer to this already, but the three children..." Suigetsu began.

"My sons are all I have left of Itachi. Hikaru and Yukine are twins. They just turned four a few months ago. Hikaru is six minutes older. He is rambunctious and a little ball of energy. It's impossible to get him to slow down even for a minute. Yukine is the younger twin. He is a little more laid back then Hikaru, but has just as much energy. Nanase is two, will be three in almost five months." I answered.

"So you have been raising three children on your own." Sasuke asked, I simply nodded as I pushed the plate of fruit closer to them.

"I also have a question for you." I say not daring to look up. I could feel Sasuke's gaze on me. "Why did you tell them that their father was home?"

"They are my responsibility now." He said looking back out the window. My head snapped up.

"I-I don't understand." I stammer.

"I'm the reason you're raising them alone. I'm the reason they don't have a father." He said looking me dead in the eyes. "I intend to take responsibilty and play the role of their father. Itachi gave me a piece of paper with this adress on it right before his reanimated body dissipated. His last words were 'Don't let them suffer.' Naturally I thought he meant for me to put you out of your misery. Now I see that he wanted me to help you so that you don't suffer." He explained. I stared at him, words would not come to me. Was he being serious? "He trusted me with this final secret, I intend to protect it the way he had me."

The loud bang of the door slamming open scared me, pulling me from my dumbfoundedness. Before I could even register what was going on Sasuke had jumped up and was cradling Yukine in his arms. Hikaru came through the door with Nanase on his back. Yukine's loud cries echoed through my ears.

"Hikaru, what happened?" I asked kneeling infront of Yukine and Sasuke.

"Yukine jumped off the swing and landed on a sharp rock. It cut his leg pretty bad." Hikaru explained, close to tears. "Is he going to be okay? It's my fault, Mama. I dared him to, I never thought he would." Tears began falling from his eyes.

"Calm down, everything will be okay." I told Hikaru, pulling him into a hug. I smoothed down Hikaru's hair with my finger tips as I tried to calm him down while watching Sasuke pull the rock out of Yukine's leg. Yukine's screams grew louder. I covered Hikaru's ears and turned him away before he could see all of the blood. Suigetsu handed him a bottle of water and rag from his pack. After he poured he water over the wound, rinsing the blood away to better asses the damage, he dabbed the wound clean.

"That's a pretty deep cut." Sasuke said covering it with the rag again. "Suigetsu, give me a gauze pad and something to wrap round it. We need to keep pressure on it for the bleeding to stop." Suigetsu pulled a backpack from next to the couch and began to dig through it.

"Here's the gauze, I can't find anything to wrap around it." Suigetsu told him, still digging in the bag. Sasuke tore the gauze pack open with his teeth as he opened a small canister of salve. After smudging a generous amount of the salve onto the gauze, he quickly pulled away the blood soaked rag and placed the gauze over the cut.

"The salve will take the pain away." He told Yukine as he hicced and wiped away his tears.

"It's not hurting as bad now." Yukine said with a shaky voice.

"I'm almost done." Sasuke said taking the hem of his shirt in his hands and taring a strip off to wrap around the gauze. "There we go." He said finishing the knot.

"You're not going to kiss it?" Yukine asked looking up at Sasuke with blood shot eyes. "Mommy always kisses it." He said looking down at the bandage. With out hesitation Sasuke brought his lips down a kissed Yukine's leg. "Mommy, you too." He pointed to it. I nodded and kissed his leg. "Now it feels double better." He claimed, still sitting in Sasuke's lap.

"Go get cleaned up, it's almost time for dinner." I told Hikaru and Yukine as I took Nanase from Suigetsu.

"I want to return to the Hidden Leaf." Sasuke said, getting to his feet while watching the boys walk down a hallway.

"We can go now if you want." Suigetsu said pointing to the door.

"Katsuki, I was talking to you." Sasuke corrected.

"Then go. You don't need my approval." I say as I place Nanase in a play pen, then head to the kitchen.

"I want you and the children to come with me." I turned to look at him upon hearing what he said.

"Just because they welcome you, doesn't mean they will welcome me the same way." I say turning away from him.

"I'll make sure they will. Trust me." He tried to reassure me. I continued into the kitchen to set the table, thinking about his words. "We can make it there in a half day. Plus I know someone who can look at Yukine's leg. I treated it with what I had on hand, there's no telling how much damage was done to the muscle."

"Not with the children. There's no way we'd make it there in a half day." I tell him.

"We'll carry them. We'll leave early in the morning, we should be able to make it to the village a little after noon."

"How will I explain the children? Even if they know the truth about Itachi we won't be easily accepted. Just knowing that's Itachi's blood flows through their veins will make people look down on them." I whisper, making sure the kids couldn't hear as they enter the room.

"I'll tell them that they are my own." He says nonchalantly.

"Sasuke, you are eighteen years old. No one is going to believe that you have three kids. Let alone two four year olds." As soon as I got the words out of my mouth Sasuke grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the kitchen and around the corner. He pushed his fingers though my long brown hair, pinning my small frame to the wall with his body. Suigetsu casually walked away pretending not to see, then entered the kitchen.

"Why wouldn't they believe it? Whether I'm fourteen or eighteen, I'm still a man. I still have urges. Who says that while I was out I didn't satisfy those urges?" He asked leaning in closer.

"Okay, let's say you did act upon those urges. You did so multiple times with the same woman?" I asked trying to bore a hole in his story.

"Yes, because I knew she wouldn't say anything."

"Then wouldn't she have been scared of you?" I continue to try.

"Not if she were special. Maybe she was the only one I could be gentle with. Maybe it was because I trusted her." He tries to reason. I grunt in frusration and slip away from him. "Don't get me wrong, I don't intend to be lovey-dovey with you. But I can act as well as anyone. I'll do whatever it takes to redeem the Uchiha name. Those three will become great shinobi." He says.

"They aren't you kids to be deciding that for." I spit back at him before leaving him standing alone.

* * *

_Revised, Edited and Updated. 3.18.2015_

_© Nanashima Nanase 2015_


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came all too soon. I he convinced me to return to the Leaf. Yukine's leg needed professional attention. I agreed to go with him and claim that Sasuke was Hikaru, Yukine and Nanase's father. He agreed not to force them into becoming shinobi, yet I also agreed I wouldn't stop them if it was truly what they wanted. I hoisted Nanase on to my back then looked back at Sasuke and Suigetsu. Each with one of the twins sleeping in their arms and packs filled with our few belongings on their back.

"Let's go." Sasuke said, setting off.

* * *

We stood outside of the gates. Sasuke and Suigetsu walked under the passage with out a second thought. I hesitated as memories that I stowed away and buried came flooding back. I stepped back. Then Sasuke appeared behind me, placing his hand encouragingly on the small of my back.

"Sasuke-kun!" Called a girl with pink hair running towards us. I froze. She slowed her pace as Sasuke propelled me forward. I kept my gaze down after he walked passed me to talk to her.

"Sakura." Suigetsu whispered to me as he made fish-like faces at Yukine as he woke up.

"Otosan." Yukine called out to Sasuke while rubbing his eyes. This is it, the first person who we will lie to. Hikaru peeked over Sasuke's shoulder, hearing his brother's call and waved. Suigetsu set Yukine down letting him sleepily wander to Sasuke's side. "Otosan." He called again tugging on the loose cloth of Sasuke's pants. I saw realization hit Sakura when he noticed that Heion was calling Sasuke Otosan.

Sasuke turned to Yukine and squat down beside him. "What is it?" He asked. As soon as he was eye level with him, Yukine fell into his arms barely awake.

"Don't leave again." Yukine whined, sounding on the verge of tears as he buried his face into Sasuke's chest. I looked away from Sakura and the boys. There was no telling what emotions my expressions were showing.

"I'm not going anywhere." Sasuke told him, ruffling the small boys hair.

"Otosan?" The girl's voice came again. She was obviously hurt.

"Hikaru, Yukine, go over to Okasan." Sasuke told the boys.

"Okasan?" She questioned again as they ran over to me.

Sasuke talked to the girl in a hushed tone for a few minutes before more people joined them. One of them being the Hokage. I set Nanase down and bowed to her. She nodded and turned to Sasuke. I assume he tells her the story we agreed on because her eyes grew wide and glanced towards me. Before I know it Sakura runs off. She must have been the one that he said confessed to him.

"Katsuki." Sasuke calls my name then extends a hand to me. I go to his side, still keeping my gaze on the ground. He places his hand on the small of my back again.

"Sasuke tells us that you are his girlfriend." The hokage says.

"Yes." I quietly nod.

"Mommy! Yukine's bandage is red." Hikaru said running up with Nanase. I kneel down as Yukine walks over with a slight limp.

"You must have open the cut again." I tell him.

"Does it hurt?" Sasuke asks picking him up.

"Yeah, but I won't cry. I'll be strong like you." Yukine tells Sasuke. I smile seeing how quickly the boys have latched on to Sasuke.

"Let me see." Tsunade says removing the bandage. "Oh, look at that. What a big cut! How did you get it?" She asks taking Yukine from Sasuke.

"I jumped off the swing and a rock got me." He tells her.

"Could you please fix it?" Sasuke asks. She turns and walks off with him with a nod. Sasuke takes Nanase from Suigetsu and Hikaru grabs my hand.

"Mama, where is that lady taking Yukine?" He asks as we follow close behind Sasuke.

"She's going to make his cut go away." I tell him as I watch Yukine continue to animatedly speak with Tsunade. She was just as I remembered.

"Come on, I'll show you to our new home." Sasuke says grabbing my hand, lacing his fingers through mine. I know it's supposed to be an act, and I agreed to do it for the sake of my kids, but it still catches me off guard.

* * *

We approach a traditional Japanese style house with the Uchiha clan symbol on it. It's quite a bit larger than what we were living in. In fact I was sure the entire apartment would have fit in one of these rooms.

"How could you afford something like this?" I ask as he shows us around the house.

"It was a gift from the village. After hearing the truth about Itachi, this was their way of apologizing for making my brother go through what he did."

"You lived here alone?"

"They finished building it early in the reconstruction stages of the village. I had a lot of people staying here with me, but little by little, as homes were finished they left. Now it's just me and Suigetsu." He paused opening up a door filled with children's toys and furniture. "This is where the children stayed." He said glancing over at me. "This is your's and your brothers' room now." He told Hikaru, who let go of my hand and lead Nanase into the room to play.

We took a few steps from the room before I spoke. "Why?" I asked. "Why are you doing this?" I was on the brink of tears. Sasuke was able to give the kids such a good life. Something I never would have been able to give them.

"I thought...that I was completely alone in this world. I thought I was the last Uchiha. Then, I found you. At first I thought you were some scum that stole a member of the clans eyes. After seeing the children, and seeing Itachi in them. I knew that even if they were only half bloods, there was a chance they would have the Uchiha gift. I felt the need to hear your story. Then, I find out that you, yourself, are part of the Uchiha clan. Knowing that I wasn't alone made me feel like a hole was filled. The fact that you had three sons, raises the chance of them getting the Uchiha gift as girls often don't receive it. Knowing that there is still an Uchiha clan makes me happy. No matter how small it is." He explained.

I nodded. I knew what he was talking about. If anyone in my old village were to find out that me and my kids were Uchiha we would have been considered abominations. Tossed away like trash. But here, people know what we are and accept it. "Thank you." I tell him.

"Sasuke!" I heard Tsunade's voice call from the gate.

"This is our room." He says sliding open a door as he turns towards the entrance. "Feel free to wash up and change into a yukata. I'm sure there are a few in the closet."

* * *

"Otosan!" Yukine called as he ran to Sasuke. "Look look!" He said pointing to his shin. "Tsuna-ba-san did it! She said that if I close my eyes and count to ten that she could make it disappear and now it's gone!"

"He was very brave." Tsunade said handing he small boy a popsicle to share with his brother. She watched the boy run off before speaking again. "It's amazing how much they resemble you and Itachi."

"I agree. If Katsuki had ever met Itachi I would have to question whether they were mine or not." Sasuke admitted.

"What are your thoughts? Do you see them becoming shinobi?" She asked out right.

"I do, but I think Katsuki is against the idea. We talked about it on the way over, she said it would be up to them whether they go to the academy or not. If they want to, she said she wouldn't stand in their way." Sasuke explained.

"My grandfather, truly loved the Uchiha. As if they were from his own clan. I'm going to follow in his footsteps to do everything I can to protect your family. I hope that it continues to grow." She said looking at Katsuki as she stepped out of the room wearing a baby blue yukata. She bowed to Tsunade once again then made her way over to them. '_I doubt that it will grow more this generation, but I have faith that it will in the future_' Sasuke thought.

* * *

I approached the gate were they were talking and stood next to Sasuke, trying to find the words to say. "Thank you." I started. "Thank you for welcoming us. I'm sure it must have been a shocking this to hear."

"Well, I have to admit when Sasuke said he had to go see someone, him bringing back a family was the last thing I expected. Specially at his age. But, I'm glad it was. Though I do wonder why he didn't say something sooner." She said looking over at him.

"I wanted to make sure it was safe for my family. I'm sure you understand." He defended.

"Sakura is taking it pretty hard. Poor girl has had her eyes set on you since the academy." Tsunade said watching me for my reaction.

"The heart wants what it wants." Sasuke said sliding his arm around my waist. I blush at the gesture. "I'm sure she will find someone else, I have a feeling he isn't too far away."

"It's cute that you two still act like a new couple." She smiled.

"Well, he was gone a lot so we didn't really get to spend a ton of time together. He didn't even find out about the twins until they were a year old. Earlier today was the first time he's seen Nanase. Not to mention that he had been here for the last two years. It's like I'm meeting him for the first time, all the sensations are new again." I explain looking into Sasuke's eyes. He looks back into mine, gently placing his forehead against my own.

"Well you two love bird rest up. You'll have a busy day tomorrow." Tsunade says as she walks away.

As soon as she's out of sight I step away from Sasuke. His hand leaves my waist at the same moment. We stand in an awkward silence for a few minutes. Or at least it was for me. Then Suigetsu runs by with Hikaru on his back making funny noises. Both Sasuke and I let out a laugh at the sight.

"I never expected him to be so good with kids." Sasuke says folding his arms across his chest.

"Why?" I ask folding my hands at my waist.

"He is scared of bugs. Extremely squeamish. He avoided the kids when they stayed here. I wonder what's gotten in to him." Sasuke says with a gentle smile.

"Maybe it's because the boys rubbed off on him." I say, watching Suigetsu run by at full speed again. "By the way, what did she mean we'd had a busy day tomorrow?"

"She means that since Sakura knows, Ino and Naruto know. If Ino knows, So does Choji and Shikamaru. While they won't say anything, Naruto will. He'll tell everyone he knows to make it so that no one thinks he was the last to find out." Sasuke explains.

* * *

_Revised, Edited and Updated. 3.18.2015_

_© Nanashima Nanase 2015_


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke and I walked down the street with the children. As much as I pained me to say this about us, but we actually looked like a family. The part that hurt was the fact that it wasn't with Itachi. I glanced over at Sasuke. He had changed into a black yukata for out little family outing. He decided that we needed to buy some new clothes for the boys. While he was carrying Nanase, who was playing with his hair, he held on to Yukine's hand. He really did look like a father right now, even with him being so young.

"Boys, go look at the toys over there." He said gesturing to a small shop on the opposite side of the road. After they had run off he began to speak again. "They have less than a year until they can join the academy." He started.

"I thought we had already talked about this." I tell him, keeping my eyes on Yukine and Hikaru.

"We have spoken about them joining. I agreed to let it be their own choices. But I do have a request." He looked over at me waiting for a response, yet continued when I didn't give him one. "I would like to train them up until they are old enough to enter the academy."

"Why? Why are you so willing to prep them to take the same path Itachi had?" I ask turning to him slightly angered.

"If anything I see it as a way to defer them from that path. If something were to happen and the village gets attacked, do you want them to be completely defenseless, or, would you rather them have the skill and know how to make it out alive?" He asked. Once again, he was right. If they needed to fight, I would want them to be able to.

"Fine, you can start training them." I say in a flat tone. "But if anything happens to them," I began, looking directly into his eyes and activating my sharingan for just a moment, showing him the snowflake shaped pattern. " I will not hesitate to kill you."

He smiled down at me, grabbing a lock of my hair and letting it slip though his fingers. "I have no intention of letting anything happen to them. I would gladly put my own life on the line for them. They are my clan."

"Before you see them as the future of your precious clan, you should see them as sons." I retort taking Nanase from him. "They need to be raised into good men, not robots that can't think for themselves. I want them to be able to love and laugh even cry if they feel the need to. I don't want them to have to hide their emotions the way Itachi was forced to." Sasuke smiled, clearly amused.

"I wouldn't want them to be any other way." He finally said.

"Sasuke!" A blonde haired boy called as he walked up with a few other friends, obviously angered.

"Ah, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino. I didn't expect to see you all together."

"What did you do to Sakura?" Naruto growled, grabbing Sasuke by the front of this clothes.

"Nothing." Sasuke sighed. I wrapped my arms around Nanase tighter angling him away from the commotion.

"Tell me the truth!" Naruto yelled, drawing back his fist. Just then Yukine and Hikaru ran over and hide behind Sasuke's legs, only daring to peek around him once. Once was all it took for them to catch Naruto's eye. "Who are they?" He asked letting go of Sasuke.

"They are my family." Sasuke said straightening his yukata.

"Family? Sister? Cousins?" Ino asked as Naruto squat down and peeked around him.

"No." Sasuke sighed.

"Then who?" Kiba prodded.

"Sasuke, they kind of look like-" Naruto began, only to get his words cut off.

"Me. I know." Sasuke wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. Something clicked for Shikamaru. A smile spread across his face while he shook his head.

"What have you done, Sasuke." He asked squatting down next to Naruto. Sasuke stepped to the side and ushered the twins forward. Both looked from Naruto and Shikamaru to Sasuke.

"Go ahead and introduce yourselves." Sasuke told them.

"My name is Uchiha Hikaru." Hikaru said stepping towards Naruto and bowing.

"I am Uchiha Yukine." Yukine said with a quick bow to Shikamaru.

"And who is this?" Kiba asked grabbing Nanase's hand and shaking it.

"This is Nanase." I say, finally finding my own voice.

"Sasuke it's great that you found more members of your clan." Naruto said, still completely oblivious.

"You sure got an early start Sasuke." Shikamaru said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I think I understand why Sakura was so upset now." Ino said stepping close to Henkyaku and cooing at him.

"Why? Why was Sakura upset?" Naruto says looking up to Ino.

"I'm Katsuki." I say, realizing I still needed to introduce myself.

"You guys, what did I miss? Why was Sakura upset?" Naruto asks again, now getting frustrated.

"Naruto, who is the person that Sakura loves?" Ino asks trying to get him to put the pieces together himself.

"Sasuke." He replies, standing up.

"Right, and who is he with right now?" She continued.

"Katsuki-chan."

"Uh-huh and there are three kids." Ino waved her arms in a circular motion to get Naruto to continue the thought. When nothing came to him Shikamaru spoke up.

"Naruto, this is Sasuke's family. Katsuki-chan is the mother of these three, Sasuke is their F-"

"Friend?" Naruto cuts him off.

"No! He is the Father!" Ino yells at Naruto. "How can you be that slow?"

"What?! Father?!" Naruto looks utterly shocked. He looks from Ino to Sasuke standing with his arm around me. "Aren't you older than him Katsuki-chan?"

"Er, yes. By four years." I admit looking down at the floor.

"What does age have to do with it?" Sasuke asks.

"Nothing, nothing. I just always thought you would end up marrying Sakura or Ino." Naruto blurts. Ino turns bright red and looks away. "Oh! That's why Sakura is so upset!" Apparently Naruto finally caught on.

"We aren't married." I blurt. Sasuke quickly looks down at me surprised. "It's true that we have children together, and we act like we are. But, we hadn't found the time to actually get married. Between his traveling and everything, today was the first time I have seen him over two years. Who knows? He may not want to marry me now. So your friend still has a chance." I explain.

"But the ring..." Kiba says looking at my finger.

"Oh, it's not... Look, it just has a Uchiha symbol on it. It's not a wedding band." I say holding up my hand to show them the promise ring Itachi had given me. "Umm, Sasuke, I'm going to head home now, take your time talking with your friends." I awkardly smile and bow. "It was nice meeting you." I tell them before turning around. I glance over my shoulder once to see Sasuke staring at me out of the corner of his eye as his friends talked.

* * *

The next morning I awoke cuddled up to something warm. When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was laying against Sasuke's chest the way I used to with Itachi. I quickly sat up and apologized, seeing that he was awake and his robe was hanging open.

"Sorry." I murmur facing away from him.

"Use me as you see fit. I know I can't replace him, but there's no use trying to kill old habits when we are supposed to appear to be a couple." He says sitting up. I look down at Itachi's ring on my finger as I listened to him. "I'm going to start the boys' training today. Try to adjust to your surroundings. I found you curled up on the porch. Did you forget where the bedroom was?"

"No."

"Then could it be, you waited for me to come home?" He asked, grabbing my chin and looking deep into my eyes.

"No, I just had trouble sleeping so I went to get some fresh air." I say adverting my gaze.

"I see." He smirks, then gets to his feet and leaves the room.

* * *

"Okay, the first thing I'm going to teach you is something every shinobi can do. Put your hands like this and concentrate while saying 'Shadow Clone Jitsu.' I'll show you how it's done once." Sasuke tells The twin boys, then performs a demonstration. With a poof, a second Sasuke appears.

"Shadown Clone Jitsu!" The boys say in unison, but nothing happens.

"Try it again." He tells them as he sits cross legged in front of them. When nothing happens a second time he repeats himself. "Again."

Two hours pass and there are no results. Not even a hint of a shadow clone is produced. Both small boys sit, wore out in the grass.

"Otosan, I have a question. Why do we have to learn this? We already have a twin." Hikaru says looking over at Yukine, laying in the grass, moving his arms and legs as if making a snow angel.

Sasuke laughs. "Producing a twin is not this point. Watch." Sasuke produces another shadow clone. "Being able to produce a shadow clone is beneficial because if you are going up against an enemy, you can use them as a distraction to get away and..." Sasuke stabs the shadow clone with a kunai in the chest. "If this one gets injured, he just disappears. If I were to get stabbed like that, I would get hurt and possibly die." Both boys watch him starry eyed, not taking their eyes off the kunai. Sasuke notices he has peaked their intrests. "When you can both produce a shadow clone, I will buy you your own kunai sets. Until then, there sonething else I want to tell you." The boys nod and scoot closer to him. "These are weapons, not toys. They can seriously injure some one or even kill them. You have to be careful with them." He explains. The boys nod again confirming that they understand then jump back to their feet.

"Shadow clone jitsu!" They yell in unison. Sasuke smiles seeing their ambition, but it fades when he catches sight of Katsuki slipping out the front gate.

"Say ahh." Suigetsu coos at Nanase as he feeds him on the porch not to far away from where the training is taking place.

"Suigetsu. Where is she going?" Sasuke asks.

"Uh, she said she was going to ge some things for dinner, and asked me to feed Hen." He says, opening his mouth every time he brings a spoonful of food to Nanase's mouth.

"I see." Sasuke says.

"Shadow clone jitsu!" The twins yell even louder.

"I did it!" Hikaru yells.

"Me too!" Yukine laughes. "Otosan look! There are four of us now!"

Sasuke turns around and to his surprise there are two perfect shadow clones running around in celebration with the originals. "They aren't bad. I was sure they would look like jelly ghosts."

"It look's like you need to go shopping now too. You have some kunai to buy." Suigetsu says still making funny faces at Nanase.

"You sure turned into Mr. Mom." Sasuke comments.

"I like these kids." Suigetsu admits. "I feel bad that she had to raise them alone for the last two years. It must have been rough on her. Did you know she would do little odd jobs around the village just to get money to feed them?"

"Odd jobs? Like what?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, when Itachi passed, the monthly funds he used to give her stopped. So, she said there were times she'd pull weeds on a farm, or pick up garbage. She said she even sold firewood one winter. At nights when the kids were asleep she's slip out and pick medicinal herbs and sell them to the supply house in town. She really had it rough. I feel bad for her having to go through that. I feel semi-responsible for it because I was traveling with you at the time." Suigetsu explained.

"How do you know all this?" Sasuke asked.

"Last night when she was sitting on the porch waiting for you we talked a little." He replied wiping food from Nanase's face.

"So she was waiting for me..." Sasuke murmured. "Suigetsu, I'm going out for a bit. Please keep an eye on them."

"Ha~i." Suigetsu said looking over at the twins playing with their clones.

* * *

_Revised, Edited and Updated. 3.18.2015_

_© Nanashima Nanase 2015_


	4. Chapter 4

As I walked turned away from a produce shop I caught eye of Sasuke entering a small weapons shop. I admit I was curios but not enough to go after him so I continued down the dusty road looking for other ingrdients for our dinner. Then someone grabbed me placing their hand over my mouth and pulled me into an alley way. I reached into the sash of my yukata and pulled out a kunai. When I found an opening I swung it, aiming for the thigh of my captor. Unfortunatly they caught my hand before my strike landed. I tried to elbow them with my free arm, but failed. The only thing I could do now was hope this would work. I hooked my leg through the inside of theirs and pushed them back as hard as I could. As we were both falling back I pulled a second kunai. I turned, placing my knee on their chest and drew back my weapon.

When my eyes finally focused on the man, I dropped my kunai. As I sat there panting, trying to coax air back into my lungs. Sasuke smirked up at me. "Why would you do that?" I ask removing my knee from the center of his chest.

"I was testing you." He said proping himself up on his elbows.

"Yeah well, your test just ruined our dinner." I told him, still breathing heavily as tears welled up in my eyes. Sasuke's smirk disappeared as he climbed to his feet and walked over to me.

"Hey." He said in a low tone as he turned me toward him. "Calm down. It's just vegetables, we can get more."

"It's not the vegetables!" I tell him as tears spill over. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a protective embrace. I could just feel myself falling apart in his arms.

"Did something happen to you in your other village?" He asked, resting his cheek against the top of my head.

"What didn't happen to me in the other village? I was an outsider. I struggled every day just to be able to feed my kids. I was looked down upon because of rumors that were spread about me. They looked at me like I had destroyed their village just by being there. Do you know how many times I have been attacked? And that was by people who didn't even know I was an Uchiha. These people around here do. I know there's bad blood." I sobbed into his chest like a child.

"I'm sorry, I went too far." Sasuke whispered. "But, you don't have to worry about that here. I'll protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Why would you do that for someone you hardly know?" I ask pushing away from him to pick up my mangled vegetables.

"Because you were special to him." Sasuke says in a low tone while looking at the ground in front of him. I pushed myself to my feet wth my bag.

"Protecting someone because they are special to someone else is ridiculous." I say shoving passed him.

"I want to protect you because I'm starting to understand why you were special to him." He said as I walked away.

"And why was that? Why was I special to him? Because I was the last person left of his precious clan?" I spit back at him. He just smiled and tapped my forhead the same way Itachi would do to me every time I would get mad. I froze at the familiar gesture.

"No, because your quite interesting." Sasuke said grabbing my hand and lacing his fingers through mine. He took the bag from me and began to walk. "Let's go home." He said pulling me along with him.

"Did...he used to do that to you too?" I ask keeping my focus on the ground.

"Every chance he got. Though at the time I hated it. Now I kind of miss it."

* * *

"Mama!" Yukine yelled running up to me and hugging my legs. His long hair now pulled back into a pretty braid.

"Who did your hair?" I ask kneeling down in front of him.

"Hinata one-san." He said pointing to a group of people sitting on the porch drinking tea.

"What happened to these?" Suigetsu asked looking into the bag of mangled veggies.

"I startled her a little and surprised her." Sasuke admitted with a grin.

"That's mean." Suigetsu says with a glare that only a friend can give you. "Anyways everyone came over to have a little dinner party. Between you and me I think Yukine has a crush."

"A crush?" I turn to Suigetsu with concern. "He is far too young for that." I tell him.

"I said I think he has one, I don't know." Suigetsu defended. I turned back around to see Yukine climbing into a dark haired girls lap and begin playing with her hair. Hikaru on the other hand was sitting between Ino and a girl with twin buns.

"Where's Nanase?" I asked not seeing him on the porch.

"Kiba and Akamaru are playing with him over there." Suigetsu points to Kiba and a large dog playing in the grass. Everytime Nana would push the ball away, one of them would roll it back to him.

"I don't know if I have enough food for every one." I tell Sasuke, feeling more and more nervous the closer we get to the porch.

"I sent a shadow clone to town to get some things. Plus Ino, Lee, Hinata and Tenten all brought some dishes." Suigetsu says through a yawn.

"Oh, wow. I guess I'll go inside and start cooking then."

"I'll do it." Sasuke says, making me take a seat with everyone. I look up at him in surprise.

"Is that really okai?" I ask Suigetsu as as he follows Sasuke.

"Yeah, it'll be fine. He may not look it, but he is good in the kitchen."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun is a good cook." Hinata says trying to reassure me.

"When we stayed here Sasuke would cook every night." Shikamaru adds.

"The first time he cooked for us it was really bad." Naruto says as he walks up with Sakura and Sai. My eyes catch her gaze but only for a moment. I advert my attention feeling guilty. Even though I know I'm not at fault.

"It's was better than Sakura's food pills." Sai blurts, only to quickly cover his mouth and step away from her. At first Naruto tries to hold back his laugh, then as soon as Sakura runs after Sai he lets it out.

"I'm so glad someone told her. I'm even happier it wasn't me." Naruto says taking a seat next to me and Tenten.

"Oni-chan, are they playing tag?" Yukine asks, tugging on Naruto's t-shirt.

"Well, kind of." Naruto tells him.

"Wha! I want to play too! Yukine let's go! Hinata one-san, Ino-onesan, Tenten one-san come play too!" Hikaru says jumping up.

"Oni-chan, you too?" Yukine asks Naruto.

"You bet." Naruto smiles. "But lets make it more fun. Multi shadow clone jitsu!" Five more Naruto appear.

"Wha yeah! Shadow clone jitsu!" Hikaru yells making a second of him appear. "Yukine you too, you too!"

"Shadow clone jitsu!" Yukine yells making another clone appear. "Let's go!" He yells taking off after the group to play tag. I smile watching them all scream and run around having fun. Even Sakura was smiling now.

"Have you been training them?" Shikamaru asks.

"Ah, no. Actually I was against training them." I admit, pouring a second cup of tea for him.

"When did you let them start?" He asked.

"Actually Sasuke proposed it last night. He sat and worked with them on it for a few hours this morning. They couldn't understand why they would need a twin when that already had one." I told him with a laugh.

"They learned in just a few hours?" Shikamaru looked at me surprised.

"Yeah. From what I hear, they were promised their own kunai sets when they were able to master the shadow clone."

"Are you going to let them join the academy early?" Shikamaru asked.

"If they are already able to use shadow clones in just a few hours of training it would be a waste not to." Kiba said still playing with Nana.

"I'm sure Sasuke will bring it up. I told him they it was their choice. I wasn't going to force it on them." I explain. "I'm not sure how they would get along with other kids their age, but they seem to be doing fine playing with all of you." Sasuke and Suigetsu come out of the kitchen carrying trays of food as I finish speaking. "Do you need my help?" I ask as he sets bowls of rice on the table.

"No we got it." He smiles. "Hikaru, Yukine. Come eat." He calls to the twins.

"Alright! Food. I'm starving." Naruto says running over with Hikaru. Yukine climbs into my lap and takes a bite of rice. I comb my fingers through his hair, looking at his red cheeks.

"Your hair is falling out, you might have to ask Hinata one-san to fix it for you before she leaves." I tell him.

"Mhm." He hums eating his rice.

"Hikaru, did you have fun playing out there?" I ask, watching him eat his dinner from Naruto's lap.

"Mhm. I like it a lot. I made a lot of friends today." He says with a mouth full.

"Did you have fun with Otosan too?" I place a bowl of vegetables down in front of Hikaru and Naruto. Hikaru looks over at Sasuke as Naruto feeds him a bite of vegetables.

"I had most fun with Otosan. He taught me how to make shadow friends." Hikaru says trying to feed Naruto veggies now.

"What about you? Did you have fun with Otosan?" I ask Yukine.

"Yeah, but I had more fun playing games with Shikamaru Oni-chan." He says looking at Shikamaru, who looks surprised.

"Really? What did you play?"

"We played with puzzles. Some pieces were really hard, but he showed me how to do and then it was easier."

"Ah, did you say thank you to him for helping you?"

"Mhm." He hummed chewing his food.

"Hikaru, Yukine. Would you like to learn more things like what Shikamaru-kun and Otosan taught you today?" I ask.

"Naruto Oni-chan said that there is a school that teaches things like that." Hikaru says.

"He said that you go there to be a shinobi." Yukine adds.

"Do you want to be a shinobi?" Sasuke asks, as he slowly feeds Nanase.

"Mhm." They hum in unison. A small part of me is happy, while the rest of me is worried. But as I had promised, I'll let them go.

"Being a shinobi is hard work. You have to train and study a lot." I tell them. "Do you think you can do that?"

"Yeah, we have a lot of friends that can help us if we need it." Yukine says looking around at everyone.

"Plus, Shikamaru oni-chan works there, we'd be able to see him everyday." Hikaru adds.

"And if we get hurt Sakura one-san or Ino one-san can make it better like Tsuna-ba-chan did for my leg." Yukine continues.

"I guess it's decided then." I say looking over at Sasuke. "Shikamaru said they should be able to get in for early enrollment." Sasuke places his hand on my head and smooths my hair down.

"You have nothing to worry about." He reassures.

"We'll take real good care of them." Shikamaru says. "They'll be younger then the rest of the kids, but I have a feeling they will progess at twice the speed."

"I'm counting on you." I tell him.

* * *

_Revised, Edited and Updated. 3.18.2015_

_© Nanashima Nanase 2015_


	5. Chapter 5

Days turned into weeks. Weeks into months. It seemed like just yesterday I had started living here, when in reality it had already been seven months. Our secret is still safe, in fact we've gotten quite good at pretending to be a couple. Sasuke flawlessly plays his role as a father, even though I still suspect it's because of the whole clan thing. Nanase was now three, still showing little to no interest in much anything except his brothers and father. Must be a boy thing. Sasuke and Suigetsu had started going on missions again, and as promised I let the twins attend the academy. Leaving just me and Nanase to sit and wait for everyone's return. Then even when the twin's do come home they go straight to their training. Yukine has taken a liking to hand to hand combat, Hikaru on the other hand has a thing for sharp objects. Kunai, knives, scissors, if it has a sharp point he'll get it to stick to his target. Sadly, he had broken the scissors around a month after starting classes, so not one of us has had a hair cut in months. Yukine keeps his neatly braided, Hikaru...Let's just say I'm lucky if I can get him to brush it. And poor Nanase, I've been using a clip to keep his hair out of his eyes, people tell me he's the cutest little girl.

I shake my head and pull myself back to reality when I hear the gates in the front yard open. The twin's are home. I jump to my feet and race around the porch in excitement. If I had to spend a single moment more sitting alone while Nana napped I was going to lose it. When I rounded the corner at full speed, I saw that it was in fact not the twins who had come home but Sasuke and Suigetsu. I tried to stop but my socks just slid against the wooden floors. With a no way to stop, I ended up tackling Sasuke to the ground. I closed my eyes, expecting him to scold me for running around the house like he had the boys, but to my surpise his chest started to shake uncontrolably until he busted out laughing. My eyes flew open and I lifted myself up with my hands to look at him trapped under me. When he was able to stop laughing he spoke.

"Did you miss me that much?" He asked with the smirk he used to tease me.

"It was your fault." I told him. He just rolled on to his side and proped his head up with his palm, curling his body around mine as I turned away from him.

"The boys aren't home yet, are they?" He asked. I just shook my head. "And Nana's down for a nap." I nodded. "And you got lonely sitting here all by yourself." He concluded. I nodded again. I leaned back against him and looked up at the clouds.

"I may have missed you...a tiny bit." I admitted. Though we didn't consider ourselves together, we still had the tendnency to act like we were even when we weren't putting on a show. I still woke up every morning laying against his chest. He would still sit close to me and lean on me. There were even time's he'd hold my hand for no reason or hug me just because. It was like we had naturally became a couple. I knew his action's were out of habit, mine probably were too. He has no feelings of that sort for me, I was the mother of his brother's children. And any feelings I thought I had for him I knew were tricks of the mind. It would happen to anyone who spends as much time playing a couple as we do.

"Only a tiny bit?" He asked, moving so that my head laid in his lap. He peered down at me for a few moments then smiled.

"What?"

"You're blushing." He said. My hands moved to my cheeks.

"No! My cheeks are just red from running." I denied.

"What were you just thinking about?" He asks tapping my forehead.

"Nothing." I claim.

"Were you thinking dirty thoughts?" He asked grabbing my wrist with one hand as he wrapped his other arm around my waist to pull me closer. He caught my chin in his fingers and turned my face so that I wouldn't be able to hide behind my hair. I felt my heart do a little flip-flop. It pounded against my rib cage in my chest. I prayed for it to quiet down, the last thing I needed was for Sasuke to hear. He'd tease me so much, I would never hear the end of it. He began to lean closer and closer to me. I could feel his hot breath on my lips. He had never kissed me before. Then I heard the sound of the gate opening again. The twins were home. Sasuke dropped his hand from my chin and turned to the twins that were running across the yard. "Welcome home. Did you guys learn anything new today?" He asked.

"We both got an A on our test." Hikaru said dropping a paper as he ran by.

"Shikamaru oni-chan said we maybe able to graduate early if we continue to work hard." Yukine said dropping his paper.

"Graduate early? Doesn't that mean they'd be training under a Jonin then?" I ask picking up their papers and looking at them.

"Yeah but they still have a lot to learn before they get to that stage. Shikamaru just means they are smart. Fast learners. Itachi was the same way." Sasuke said, watching them run to the training course he had set up for them.

"They are younger than their classmates yet they are making top marks. I hope they aren't getting bullied." I say slightly worried.

"They aren't getting bullied. I can promise you that." Sasuke said with confidence. "You always think about the worst possible thing. See it as a good thing they are at the top of their class. They work hard for it."

"If they graduate, won't they be split up then?" I ask.

"Probably, I doubt Tsunade would put them both in the same team." He replies. "Stop worrying, the soonest anyone has graduated is after a whole year of schooling. Then they train for another few years under a jonin before they are actually sent out on their first mission." He explained as he played with my hair.

* * *

_Revised, Edited and Updated. 3.18.2015_

_© Nanashima Nanase 2015_

* * *

**Hey, sorry I was late with this update, I try to write as much as I can which has normally ended up with two updates a day so far. But today I started doodling and playing around with paint tool Sai and I had kind of came up with a picture for Katsuki. I am also working on one of the boys. So far I got Heion out lined but not colored or any thing.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Let's go somewhere." Sasuke said, walking in to the kitchen as I rinsed the last dish. I turned around to grab a towel and dry my hands, but ran face first into Sasuke's chest. He placed his hands on the counter behind me trapping me in front of him.

"Where would you want to go?" I asked leaning away from him.

"I have somewhere in mind." He smiled. "But you have to wear this and a short yukata." He held up a piece of cloth. "Go get changed then I'll blindfold you." He told me then walked away.

As soon as he was out of site I ran to the bedroom in excitement. The last time he had asked me to wear a short yukata was for his birthday. I wondered what special occasion this was. I didn't even bother pulling the curtain as I quickly pulled on a blue short yukata that was decorated with light pink flowers. As I fumbled with the sash, I was blind folded.

"Hey! I'm not ready." I tell him.

"I'll finish tying." He says takeing the cloth from my hands. "Okai, now step forward and climb on my back." I freeze for a second upon hearing his request. He hasn't carried while I've been awake. And when he has carried me it was only to the bed. I listen to his instuctions and wrap my arms around his shoulders as his hands wrap around my thighs. "Ready?" He asks walking through the house to the front. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. I was definitely blushing right now. I thank the stars that he couldn't see me.

"Yeah." I say feeling the warm night air on my skin and the sound of grass under his feet. We had made it outside.

"Hold on tight." He tells me before taking off at lightning speed.

I rested my head agaist his back as the night air rushed through my hair. The smell of the summer forest swirled around me until he suddenly came to a stop and set me down. Right when my fingers touched the blindfold it fell from my face. My eyes fluttered open. Right infront of me was a small lake that the moonlight danced upon. Flower petals floated on it's calm glassy water. A small waterfall trickled down a cliff. Over and under rocks, twisting and winding around every corner and turn. Then candles lazily bobbed by. I turned to him in amazement.

"You planned this?" I asked, wachting him shake out a blanket and lay it out. He just smiled as he sat down. Sasuke patted a spot next to him for me to sit. "This is so romantic." Sasuke clears his throat awkwadly as I sit in the spot he had just offered me. I look up at the stars, propping myself up with my palms. He places his hand over mine then rests his chin on my shoulder. I shy away when his breath tickles my neck. "It's almost like we're really a married couple." I joke.

"We could be." He says leaning back on his hands again. I turn at look at him shocked by his words. He's teasing me again. He gets to his feet an pulls at the belt of his yukata. It fell to the ground a few feet from the water. Step after step, the water rose the farther he walked out. When it reached his naval he stopped and held his hand out to me. I blush and look away. Then I hear water splash. He had dove under the water. I took a deep breath and pulled at the bow holding my yukata together.

"What am I doing?" I ask myself, stepping into the water. Sasuke resurfaced as the water covered my waist. I wrapped my arms around myself, covering my naked upper half. The moonlight glistened off of Sasuke's wet skin. He turned to me with a light blush on his own cheeks. He looked down at my face red as could be and wrapped his arms around me. His skin was cold but his embrace was warm. I looked up at him as we moved into deeper water. I bit my bottom lip then slid my arm around him pressing our chests against one another. He looked down at me, cheeks still pink. I placed my hand against his cheek and leaned in closer to him. That's when I lost my nerve. Just as I was going to remove my hand, he place his over it and gently pressed his lips against mine. His finger tips lightly slid down my spine, send chills all over my body. He rested his forehead against mine, breathing heavily after breaking the kiss. I kept my eyes closed. Too embarassed to look at him.

"I...I know, I'm not him. And I know I could never replace him. But, I've found myself thinking about you as I lay by your side at night, and when I'm away on missions, and even when I'm not in the room with you. At first, I thougt it was the effects of living together. Now I feel like I can't breath with out you. It used to be that I couldn't see my self in a real relationship. I saw us pretending to be a couple as a way to escape to stares and flirtatious comments. I get jealous and angry when I see the way some of the guys looks at you." I feel his eyebows knit together against mine, I could only imagine the face that he is making. I open my eyes but keep them on the water between us. Then his hand emerges holding a small thin silver ring. "Will you..."

"Yes." I say before he can finish, slowly nodding against his forehead. "I will." His lips crash down posessivly over mine, gently holding me against him.

* * *

_Revised, Edited and Updated. 3.18.2015_

_© Nanashima Nanase 2015_


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke the next morning wrapped in nothing but a thin white sheet. Memories from the night before came flooding back to me. The way he had kissed me, with firey disire. The way he touched me as if I were made from glass. The way he held me like if he didn't I would slip away and disappear. And finally the way he made love to me, conveying all of his emotions he was hiding into one night. I blushed, covering my cheeks with my hands. Sparkles danced across the walls and cieling every time I moved. I looked down at the ring on my left hand. Clear gems that I hadn't noticed last night caught and refracted the light causeing tiny rainbows the dance with my movement.

I got dressed in a navy blue yukata and tip toed out of the room to the porch. "Good morning." Sasuke whispered, appearing behind me out of nowhere and wrapping his arms around me.

"Good morning." I say with a blush.

"Did you sleep well?" He asks lightly resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I did." I smiled looking up at him. He pecked my cheek then let go of me when he heard Nana start to move around. Sasuke opened the door to the kids room and lifted Nana from his bed. The moment he was in Sasuke's arms he rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder and rubbed his eyes.

"Otosan." Nana said as Sasuke fixed his hair clip. "I'm hungry."

"What would you like to eat?" Sasuke asks as I take Nana from him and start getting him dressed.

"Rice, with an egg and juice." Nana says.

"Tamago kake gohan and juice it is." Sasuke smiles, setting him on the ground and taking his hand. "What do you wan to do today?"

"Practice." Nana replies sleepily. "I want to go to school with aniki."

"Ah, well maybe we'll go visit them in school today." Sasuke tells him. "You want to bring them bento?" Nana just nods.

When we walk up to the academy, we see all of the kids paired up and sparring. "Ah Sasuke, Katsuki-chan. What are you doing here?" Shikamaru says, walking over with a clipboard.

"We were just going to bring by some bento for Hikaru and Yukine." Sasuke tells him. My eyes find the twins sparring against each other. Both blocking advances and dodging the exchange of blows. Then Yukine lands a strike that causes Hikaru to fall back on his butt. As his mother I want to run over to him and make sure he is okay. But I know the right thing for me to do is stand back and watch. Yukine steps to Hikaru and offers his hand. Hikaru smiles and accepts his brothers help then they start sparing again as if it had never happend. "How are they doing?" Sasuke asks.

"Good, they are extremely focused. They do everything together. I let them choose their own partner again today. A couple of the little girls tried to pair up with them but got turned down." Shikamaru explains. "Yukine knows his brothers weaknesses and habits. He is very observant. I asked him why he only pairs with Hikaru and his response was 'Because he needs me. While others will use his weaknesses and open spots against him, I can show them to him and help him be come better at covering them.' I was impressed that he was able to point the openings out so easily." I smiled feeling proud as I listened to Shikamaru talk about them. I looked back over to them to see them running towards us.

"Okasan." Yukine said as he approached the fence.

"Otosan!" Hikaru jumpped up as he was running and clung to the fence in front of Sasuke.

"Aniki." Nana said looking up to Yukine. Yukine knelt down and slipped his hand through one of the holes in the chain link fence and handed something to Nana. He looked down at the pinkish piece of candy in his hand and smiled. "Arigato aniki." Nana smiled. Yukine and Sasuke were the only ones able to get him to smile like that lately.

"What did he give you?" I ask squatting down next to him.

"Strawberry hard candy." Nana said opening it up and popping it into his mouth.

"Where did you get it?" I asked Yukine.

"Sora-chan gives me one everyday." Yukine said looking over his shoulder at a small Hyuga girl. "I don't like strawberry, so I promised Nana that he could have them."

"Why don't you tell her you don't like strawberry?" I asked, a little confused.

"Because she is nice enough to bring me one every day. I don't want to hurt her feelings." Yukine says looking up at me.

"Oh, I see." I smile lookin down at him.

"Otosan! Otosan! Naruto oni-chan said htat you can breath fire like a dragon!" Hikaru said rattling the fence.

"Can you show us?" Yukine asks. Nanase looked up at Sasuke with his ever blank expression.

"Heh, I think I need to have a talk with Naruto oni-chan." Sasuke says with a smile.

"What about lightning? Can you show us that?" Hikaru asked.

"Naruto oni-chan sure is talkative isn't he?" Sasuke says looking at me, trying to avoid showing them any thing. I let out a giggle and cover my mouth.

"Oh, is tha the ring?" Shikamaru asks looking at my hand. "When is the big day?"

"We haven't really talked about it yet. I had only asked last night." Sasuke explains.

"Oh ho ho." Shikamaru teases with a look that says 'I know what you did last night'. My face heats up and turns bright red, telling him that he was right.

"When we do hold the ceremony, would you mind coming?" I ask.

"I'll be there." He assures.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, you have to bring a date. Shall I ask Saori-chan to be your date?" I tease, fully knowing he has a crush on her. This time he turns read and places his hands behind his head.

"Well...You know..." He starts. Both me and Sasuke laugh.

"Here are the boys' bentos. I think were going to go talk with Saori-chan." Sasuke says handing Shikamaru the neatly wrapped bentos.

"You two go back to practicing, okay?" I tell the twins. They just nod and run back to were they were sparring.

"Wait wait...Don't go to Saori's. I'll do it myself." Shikamaru says nervously.

"Bye bye." I wave as we walk off.

"Let's go talk to Naruto oni-chan." Sasuke says to Nana.

"Mm." Nana nods.

"You know the boys won't leave you alone until you show them." I say glancing at Sasuke out of the corner of my eye.

"I know. But I need to say something to him before he brings up Sus-" He cuts off his own words when he realizes Nana is staring up at him. "Before he brings up anything else." He finishes.

Sasuke lifts his hand and knocks on Naruto's door. Beyond it we hear a bunch of clattering noises then the door opens. "Who is it?" Naruto asks looking at us through squinted eyes. "Were you sleeping?" I ask watching him yawn.

"Today is my day off so I was taking a nap." He explained as he invited us in.

"Naruto, I have to talk to you about something." Sasuke said as Naruto sat on his bed and flopped back on it.

"Uh huh?" Narto yawned again. I knelt at the table next to Sasuke, watching Nanase climb on to Naruto's bed and lay next to him. "Hey kid." Naruto smiled, patting him on the head.

"Hikaru and Yukine asked me about breathing fire and lightning today." Sasuke started.

"Oh yeah, we were talking about it earlier." Naruto said sitting up.

"Please don't tell them any more. Like S-u-s-a-n-o-o or A-m-a-t-e-r-a-s-u." He spelled out. Nana sat up quickly and looked at Naruto.

"Oni-chan, what does that spell?" Nana asked.

"Uh..." Narutos mouth hung open as he tried to think of something to tell him. "Noodles and Ice cream." Naruto blurted.

"Noodles and ice cream?" Nana asked.

"Uh huh, it was going to be a surprise, but now that you know, oni-chan is going to take you out for ramen and ice cream." Naruto explained. I looked over at Sasuke and could tell he was mentally facepalming just by the look on his face.

"Keep a close eye on him, Naruto. Katsuki and I have to get a little shopping done. Bring him to the house in a few hours." Sasuke told him as we got to out feet.

"Okay, whatcha gotta go shopping for?" Naruto asked as we exited his apartment.

"Katsuki needs a white kimono." Sasuke says showing him the ring.

"You dog you." Naruto grins with the same look Shikamaru gave us. Sasuke just shakes his head and head down the stairs. "Alright! See ya later. I'll let Hinata know!" Naruto calls after us.


	8. Chapter 8

I tried on kimono after kimono. I had never seen Sasuke wrinkle his nose before but today I got an eyeful of it. Though it was cute, and he looked like a bunny, I don't think I could live through trying another kimono. If he didn't like this one, then I'm just going to wear a sheet. I stepped out of the dressing room fo what seemed to be the ten thousandth time and stood on a pedistle in front of Sasuke.

"What do you think about this one?" I asked, pulling his attention to me. He lifted his head front the back of the seat and rubbed his eyes before looking at me. His cheeks turned pink as he stood up.

"I like it." He said, folding his arms and he looked me over with a smile.

"Really? Really really?" I asked making sure I heard him corectly.

"Yes. That's the one." He confirmed. I jumped up and down then hugged him. I was so happy that I was close to tears. After we get married, they'll have to pay me just to get me into another kimono. "I'll go order it while you take it off."

We left the shop holding hands. I don't know what had gotten into him but he lead me behind a tree then stopped. "What's wr-" My words were cut off by his lips. I blushed as I kissed him back wondering what this was all about, then his lips traveled down my cheek to my neck. His teeth grazed my collarbone and a noise escaped my throat. I quickly covered my mouth praying that no one had been close enough to hear. Sasuke's lips curled into a smile against my skin. He was doing this on purpose. I bit my lip hoping that it would be enough to keep from making any more noises. His hands slid around my waist, holding me against his toned body. Just as I thought I was going to lose my mind, he stopped and pulled away. I let out the breath I was holding and gasped for air. Sasuke smirked then kissed my lips one last time before taking my hand and leading me away from the tree.

"Your face is so red." He whispered to me, which of course made me go ever more red. "You might want to let your hair down." He smiled miscieviously.

"What? Why?" I asked reaching for my hair tie.

"I marked you." He said casually.

"You did what?" I looked at him wide eyed and pulled the tie from my hair. He laughed but tried to hide it. "Is it covered? Can you still see it?" I asked. He pulled my hair around and over one shoulder.

"Just leave your hair like that. No one should seei it." He assured.

"God, what are you? Some kind of animal?" I accused more than asked.

"Depends. Did you like it?" He said playfully nipping at me. My faced turned even more red at his words.

"Maybe." Of course I did! "Maybe not." I tell him trying to avoid talking about it any farther. He smiled as if he had already knew the answer.

"Let's go home. The kids will be there soon." He said grabbing my hand again.

* * *

When we got home the twins were already there and Suigetsu was helping them with their training by letting them spar with him.

"Aniki, you're leaving yourself open again." Yukine told Hikaru as he tossed a wooden ball at his open spot.

"Every one has an open spot sooner or later." Hikaru growled at him.

"This spot is always open. I could have taken you down ten times over." Yukine calmly replied.

"He's right, you seem to cover your left side better." Sasuke comments.

"Everyone covers their dominant side better." Hikaru replies.

"Have you tried practicing with your non-dominant side?" Sasuke asked. "Try switching now. Pay closer attention to Suigetsu, he has a total of four open spots." Sasuke says confidently, knowing from the few times they have sparred.

"There are seven." Yukine corrects. Sasuke looks over at him in shock as Hikaru and Suigetsu freeze.

"Where?" Hikaru asks thinking that his brother is just making things up.

"Watch." He says trading spots with his panting brother. Three moves after they begin Yukine lands a hit on Suigetsu. "One." Then he lands another and another. "Two, three." He calls get time. Yukine slips around him and fist connects with the back on Suigetsu's knee then the side of his neck has he drops. "Four, five." He pauses momentarily letting his opponet get back up. When Suigetsu comes at him with a punch, Yukine grabs his fist and twists it around his back. "Six." The white haired man tries to sweep Yukine's legs from under him but the child is already ahead of him. Yukine kicks Suigetsu's other foot out from under him causing him to almost land in a splits position. If It hadn't been for Yukine pushing him over, he would have. "Seven." Yukine concludes.

"Now that you've showed me I see it now. Okay, Suigetsu oji-chan, let's go again." Hikaru says. Sasuke smiles proudly.

"Whoa whoa, Oji-chan needs to take a break." He says falling back into the grass, trying to catch his breath. "There are two of you and only one of me."

"I'll spar with you." Naruto says, walking up holding Nana's hand, with the other tucked in his pocket.

"Oni-chan!" Hikaru says excitedly. "Come on, come on, let's go."

"How come Naruto is oni-chan and I'm oji-chan?" Suigetsu asks completely confused. Naruto and Sasuke laugh.

"Did you have fun with Naruto oni-chan?" Sasuke asks Nana as he eats his ice cream.

"Mhmm." He hums, aking another bite. "We ate noodles, and he took me to see Tsuna-ba-chan, then we went to the park an played. After that, on our way home, we got icecream."

"Can I have a bite?" Sasuke asks. Nana nods then scoops a big bite of ice cream out of his cup and shoves it into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke tilts his head back and holds the ice cream in his mouth until it melts enough for him to swallow.

"Should have thought about that first." Suigetsu says laughing at him. "He did that to you last time too."


	9. Notice

Sorry for such a late update, I was busy getting Katsuki drawn and everything. I' proud to say she turned out great!

If any of you interested in seeing how it turned out you can see it on my Diviantart account under NanashimaNanase.

I'm hoping of having a pic of the boys done eventually. so loo forward to that.

Also, I have received a request to do a collection of one shots that happened during the time skip. The answer to that is yes.

I know this is going to sound horrible but I am planning on doing a few more time skips. This story may turn into a forever story. I have a few big things planned for this story.

Some of them being:

-The wedding

-The Hikaru and Yukine graduating

-Nanase Starting school

-A possible new edition to the family

-The twins getting assigned to a Jonin

-The first mission.

A whole bunch of good stuff. So if you hate time skips and want to know what the hell happened in the little between times, rest assured. I will be making one shots to fill in the little blank spaces. Like the show though there are chances that some with be just for fun and be completely unrelated to the main story line. Also, I do have plans of writing Katsuki x Itachi one shots. Just little stories about how they met and fell in love. Just some Pre-Hikaru-Yukine stuff.

If there is any other things or ideas that you have that you would like to see in the story please let me know. I will be more than happy to try and Happify your imaginations.


	10. Chapter 9

I sat watching Naruto take on both Hikaru and Yukine, while Sasuke played in the grass with Nanase. They all looked so happy. Well, everyone but the half dead Suigetsu practically turning into puddle where he sat. "What's your secret?" He groaned. I looked over at him confused. "How did you keep up with them? There's only one of you and three of them. I don't know how you did it." He groaned, completely wore out.

"I'm a mom. I've had a lot more practice at it then you have." I told him with a laugh. "It was really hard on me when they were babies." I admitted, pulling my knees to my chest and folding my arms on top of them. "Yukine would cry and cry. I had trouble getting him to eat, everything I tried would either upset his stomach or he would spit it back out. Hikaru would cry just from hearing Yukine cry. There were times I would go days with out sleep. Then, just when I got into the swing of things, they started crawling and walking." I laughed. "Right after they had, Itachi came home. Boy, was he surprised. But, he was so happy. I was finally able to get some rest." I smiled thinking about the look on Itachi's face when he first saw the twins. "When I found out I was pregnant with Nana, I thought my world was going to fall apart. Itachi only stayed for a couple of weeks then left agian. Hikaru and Yukine were one almost two. There was no way I would be able to raise three kids on my own. But, the days went by and Nanase had arrived. Yukine tried to help me take care of him, it was so cute. He would sit in the chair with Nana in his lap and feed him a bottle while I cleaned."

"Thats probably why they are so close now." Suigetsu said watching Nanase keep an eye on Yukine.

"Maybe." I said with a smile.

"You know, when you first moved here... After you would fall alseep, Sasuke would go sit in the boys' room and watch them sleep. He would take care of Nana when ever he would start to cry, just to be sure that you didn't get woke up. Then he'd get up early with the twins and make them breakfast, so you could sleep in. He really has a lot of respect for you. I've known him for almost five years, not once have I seen him show interest in a girl." Suigetsu laid back on the porch again, folding his hands beind his head.

"Well I'm sure that was mostly Itachi's fault. He fueled Sasuke's fire of hate, making his hatred the only thing that he could focus on. I'm sure if things were a different way, Sasuke would have ended up with Sakura. Itachi would have never given me that task. Hell, Itachi would have never even spoken to me."

"Why?" Suigetsu asked, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Well when Itachi asked me to do him that favor, it was our first time talking. We had run into each other a few times, but I had never seen his face let alone hear his voice. His Anbu mask was the only way I could Identify him. Every time I had seen an Anbu by chance, I would always look for the kitty with the red triangle pointing down the middle of their face." I admitted tracing the mark on my own forehead.

"Okay, so he never spoke to you, how many times did you talk to him before the task?"

"Never, even so, he was like a guardian angel. There were times when I'd trip and fall, and he'd be there to help me up. When I'd carry things to my family's shop, he'd appear out of no where and help. There was one time I was returning from a neighboring village and stepped in a hole. My ankle was sprung. And of course, Itachi was there, he carried me back."

"Didn't you find it weird having an Anbu follow you around? I mean, usually that means the village is watching you and you are in some sort of trouble." Suigetsu commented.

"Not at all. Itachi was always so gentle. Much like the way Sasuke is with me." I smile.

"You do realize, Sasuke shot a hole through a girl once, with lightning."

"I know, he told me, but he didn't kill her." I say. "Had you every thought, that he had did it to save her? He obviously didn't hit any vital points, otherwise she would have died instantly. She was being held by the enemy, and he told her not to move."

"How does that not shake you up? Even a little."

"We've all done some dark things in our lives, you can accept a person for how they are now, and see the brightness of thir future, or you can hold he darkness of their past against them." I tell him getting to my feet and walking to the door.

"Have you done anything like that in your past?" He asks, stopping me before I step into the house.

"Perhaps."

* * *

"Katsuki, Lady Tsunade in ready to see you." Shizune calls. I nod and take a deep breath as I enter the Hokage's office.

"Good morning." I say giving Tsunade a quick bow.

"Katsuki," She said looking to me with a folder in her hand. "I was just going through some old files from before the Uchiha clan incident and I was surprised at what I found." She said, sliding a picture of Itachi in his Anbu uniform, carrying me when I had sprung my ankle. I looked down at the picture, concealing all of my emotions. "Do you know, who this boy is?" She asked tapping her nail on Itachi's figure.

"I'm sorry, I don't." I lied.

"What happened that day? Can you tell me?" She asked folding her hands under her chin.

"I was returning from a mission, and I had stepped in a hole causing me to sprain my ankle. Then that boy showed up and helped me get home." I explained.

"That boy is Sasuke's older brother." She told me. "I also have your previous mission records." She opened the file and began reading off the locations of the mossions. "These were some pretty big missions. Quite a few of them were to the Land of Chaos. That's beyond the land of wind and across a body of water, isn't it? Could you tell me what the content of these missions were?" She aked.

"I'm sorry, I cannot. Lord third has made me vow not to speak of them to anyone but him." I explained bowing my head apologetically. Tsunade narrows her eyes.

"I see, Lord third is no longer around, and as the Fifth, I believe I have the right to know." She says, slightly angered.

"As do I, but as you can see," I say lifting up the back of my hair and showing her the tiny curse mark hidden just inside my hair line. "there is no possible way for me to tell you."

"That should have disappeared at the time of lord thirds passing." Tsunade comments, taking a closer look at it.

"That is what I was led to believe as well." I tell her. "But, rest assured Lady Tsunade, as far as my knowledge goes, there is no danger."

"How many years has it been since your last mission to the land of chaos?" She asked, looking over other incident reports.

"Almost eight years."

"Would you be willing to take on another mission to the land of chaos?" Tsunade asks.

"I'm sorry, I must decline." I say looking at the floor.

"Does he not know?" She asks, turning her chair to the window.

"I have not told him." I admit.

"So he thinks you were just some villager." Tsunade concludes.

"I'm afraid so. He has not asked, so I haven't told."

"What about the curse mark?"

"Lord third was a smart man. He made sure he placed it where it is well hidden." I tell her. Tsunade nods then turns back around in her chair to look at me.

"It says here that lord thrid had you study my grandfathers' healing techniques. Why didn't you heal your sons leg when he had gotten injured?"

"I was prepared to leave my former life behind. Including everything I had learned during that time. Any thing that I could do to protect my kids. Boys, will be boys. Getting scrapes and bruises is part of growing up." I admit. Tsunade smiles before speaking again.

"Seeing as you are the only one who is familiar the the Land of Chaos, I suggest you find a way to tell Sasuke about your past. I'm giving you a mission..."

"Lady Tsunade, please." I plead.

"It's not a request. It's an order. You will leave tomorrow morning. I'm sending a squad of five. You will be accompanied by Kakashi, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and Aoba. Meet at the front gate at four A.m." Tsunade commanded.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." I said bowing to her before leaving the office.

* * *

**Alright, so, I thought that it was time to reveal a little about Katsuki's past in this chapter and kind of add some mystery and action to it, please let me know what you think, things are about to speed up, get a little bumpy, I'm going to try a skip as little of time skips as possible, traveling scenes usually are the hardest for me to write, but I'm going to give it my best.**


	11. Chapter 10

I stood a the gate as directed, only I arrived a half hour early, same as I used to do before the incident. Sasuke stood a few feet from me leaning against a post with his arms crossed. I had told him everything. He only had a few questions, but hasn't spoke to me since. He was angry, and who could blame him. It's not like I was hiding it from him, if he would have asked, I would have told. Since he never asked, I figured it didn't interest him. The rest of my group made their way to where I was standing.

"Let's go." Kakashi commanded, disappearing into the night with the rest. I took a few steps after them then stopped and turned around. I ran after Sasuke to had turned to walk home. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head against his back. My moment was up, and I turned to run after the rest of my team when he caught me by the wrist. I turned around, surprised and he pulled me into an embrace pressing his lips against mine.

"Be safe." He said, letting me go and walking away. All I could do was nod before taking off after the group.

I jumped from branch to branch, guided by the moonlight. Night air whisped trough my hair the same way it had when Sasuke carried me that night. When I had caught up, Kakashi was the first to speak.

"He is just worried about you." He says in a low tone, only meant for me to hear. I nod and pull ahead of the group, trying to clear my head.

"It takes nine days to reach the Hidden Tunnel village, we can make it in six with minimal breaks." I tell Kakashi. "I could make it there faster alone." I say under my breath.

"How long did it take you to go there on other missions?" Naruto asks.

"I had never met Lord fourth myself and Lord second had died long before my time, But Lord third was very generous when it came to my knowledge. He had given me many scrolls to study about their techniques." I answered.

"You've mastered the teleportation jutsu?" Naruto asked, clearly shocked.

"Ah, flying raijin jutsu." I smiled remembering how conveinient it was at times.

"What else can you do?" Shikamaru asks, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"I inherited the Uchiha flames, as well as their gift. I have both Fire and Wind nature chakra as well as lightning and yin, though I've never honed my lighting skills." I tell Shikamaru, knowing he only asked to be able to derive a strategy if needed.

"How long did it take you to master Flying Raijin?" Naruto asks.

"Two years, and even to this day I'm sure I wouldn't be able to stick the landing." I tell him. He looks at me confused. So I decide to explain. "When you use it, it's not like going in one portal and coming out the next. If yo use it while running, when you hit your destination, you lose that force, it's kind of like hitting a brick wall. Or at least it was for me. I'm sure Minato-sama didn't have the same problems." I say remembering his face the few times I had seen him.

"You actually resemble your father a lot." I tell Naruto.

"Really? His hair was longer but I've been told I look a lot like him." He smiles.

"Ah, you really do. But Minato-sama was cuter." I admit. Naruto's smile disappears as his looks at me like I has said something utterly shocking.

"Eh?! C-c-cuter? What did you?! You had a crush on my dad?!" He practically yells. Everyone in the group looks at me.

"What girl didn't? Minato-sama was very handsome. He was every little girls dream guy. Blonde hair that the sun glistened off of. Eyes blue as the sky and clear as water. His warm smile that made you smile just by seeing it. And his voice! His gentle but mainly voice. My four-year old crush was no joke." I told Naruto while holding my finger up, trying to justify my first crush.

"Heh, Katsuki-chan, I'm sorry, but, I just can't talk to you right now." Naruto said, falling back. I giggled seeing Naruto look as if he had just heard the grossest thing he had ever had to listen to.

"Have you talked to Saori yet, Shikamaru?" I ask turning my attention to him.

"Huh what was that, Naruto?" He calls over his shoulder. Naruto looks at him confused, like Shikamaru had lost his mind. "Sorry, Katsuki-chan, Naruto needs me over...over there." He says falling back to join Naruto.

"Your plan seems to have been a success." Aoba says catching up to Kakashi and I.

"I figured it would." I nodded, looking bad at Naruto and Shikamaru talking. "But what I said about Lord Fourth is true." I smiled. "Everyone seemed to admire him." I said looking up at the sun that had rose high above us now. "On a different note, come nightfall, I'm going to see if my seal in the hidden tunnle village is still intact. If it is, this mission wont take as long. We can cut the travel period out comepletely. Also while I'm there I'll get us apparel and cloaks. You'll have to remove your head bands as well. Make sure they stay hidden well. If we get caught our lives will be on the line." I explain. Kakashi and Aoba nod.

"Are you able to teleport people with you?" Kakashi asks. "Yeah, but only two at a time. I have to be physically touching them as well. I'm not able to transfer chakra so I'm not as efficient as Lord fourth was."

"Just do your best. Stressing out will only be a distraction." Aoba says.

* * *

When we had decided to stop for the night, everyone was beat. Kakashi leaned against a tree that Shikamaru and Naruto sat at the base of, while Aoba leaned over with his hands on his knees. I lifted the hem of my shirt black yukata and untied my Leaf shinobi head band from around my upper thigh and tossed it on the ground in front of Naruto.

"I'll be back." I tell them, then vanish into thin air.

"She's got quite a bit of stamina." Aoba breaths.

"She's got three kids." Kakashi comments folding his arms across his chest.

"Hikaru and Yukine never stop. I have trouble keeping up with them at the academy." Shikamaru admits.

"Nanase is the complete opposite, he is just like Sasuke when he as younger. But, I agree with you on Hikaru and Yukine. After I took Nanase for ramen and ice cream I brought him home and the twins where still sparing with Suigetsu, then after they tired him out, I stepped in and they wore me out. I bet those kids sleep like rocks." Naruto claims.

"Not they know who they get their stamina from." Aoba says, sitting against another tree. They all sat in silence fore a few minutes. That was the moment Naruto's stomach had chose to growl.

"Ah, how long do you think Katsuki-chan is going to be gone?" Naruto asks, rubbing his stomach.

"There's no telling." Kakashi replies as he leans over and picks the woman's head band up.

"How do we know if she's in trouble or not?" Shikamaru asks. "It's not like she gave any of us a chance to go with her."

"Are you worried about her?" Kakashi asks looking down at him and Naruto.

"It's not that were worried about her. Well, we are, but we're more worried about Sasuke." Naruto says, breaking a twig into small pieces. "Who know's what he'll do if something happens to her. I've never seen him in love before, and as creepy as it is, I like him a lot better this way and not trying to destory the village." Shikamaru nods in agreement to Naruto's words.

"Look at what happened when he found out the vllage basically condemned hs brother. Imagine what would happen if it were his bride." Shikamaru says. "And if the kids ever found out, could you imagine having four Sasuke's trying to wipe out the village?"

Naruto shivers at the thought of it. "I don't even want to think about it. Even if what she said aout my dad was a little weird, it still nice hearing about him. Just knowing someone other than my mom admired him enough to have a little crush on him is funny." Naruto smiled. Just then Katsuki appeared standing between Shikamaru and Naruto. "Ah! Katsuki-chan!"

I looked down at him confused. "What are you freaking out about?" I asked setting a pile of clothing and cloaks down on the ground.

"What exactly did you mark to teleport back?" He asked looking over at me suspiciously.

"You." I tell him casually. "Or maybe I was aiming for Shikamaru." I said turning to look at him.

"What all did you mark?" Shikamaru asked.

"You, you, you and you." I said pointing to each Kakashi, Aoba, Shikamaru and Naruto. "Oh and every tree I've come in conact with since we left the village." They looked at me in awe. "Oh look at what else I was able to get!" I said holding up five black headbands with eight arrows in a radial formation etched into the metal. I tossed each a head band and cloak while I sorted through the clothes.

"When exactly did you mark us?" Naruto asked, still skeptical.

"When I checked your clothing sizes." I said rolling my eyes.

"When did you do that?!" Naruto screams crossing his arms over his body as if I had just violated him.

"Does it really matter? Just get dressed or I'll leave you behind." I told him as I tied the Chaos head band around my upper thigh. "Oh, Kakashi senpai, I got you this also." I said turning to him as he remove his shirt. "It's a black face mask, your blue one would attract too much attention." I said setting it down on his cloak. Afer takeing a seat at the base of a tree, I folded my arms and rested them on top of my knees.

"Katsuki-chan, do you mind?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, go ahead." I reply. His expression soured into something that resembled disbelief.

"Katsuki-chan, what I meant was, could you look away so we can change." He revised.

"Oh come on, I've seen Sasuke naked. Once you've seen one you've seen them all." I explained.

"Katsuki-chan! That's not the point! Just turn around!" Naruto growled.

"Hai, hai." I rolled my eyes and spun around. "Kakashi senpai was able to do it with out a problem." I say over my shoulder.

"Eh?!" Naruto turns to see Kakashi already fully dressed with the new clothing and head band on. "Kakashi sensei!"

"What's the point? She's already got us marked." Shikamaru said pulling up his pants and trying the draw string. Naruto turns to him and sees a small snowflake shaped mark on the back of Shikamaru's left shoulder.

"You have a tattoo?" Naruto asks looking at it.

"No, that's Katsuki's mark." He says looking down to see it. "You have one too, so does Kakashi-sensei and Aoba-sensei." Naruto looks back over his shoulder trying to see the mark.

"I thought you marked our clothes!" He yells at me.

"Why would I do that?" I ask turning to speak over my shoulder. "You can change your clothes, not your skin. If anything happens to you, and I need to get to you in a split second, I need to get to you, not your clothes." I explain as if it was obvious.

"Well how do I get the mark to go away after the mission?" He asks.

"You don't, there's no way to remove someone's flying raijin mark." Shikamaru says, securing his head band in place.

"Are we ready?" I ask standing up and turning around to see everyone dressed except Naruto, who was standing in his underwear, preparing to step into his pants. He face turns bright red as he hids behind a tree. "Okay, you finish getting dressed, I'll take Kakashi-senpai and Aoba-senpai first."


	12. Chapter 11

"Ready or not here we go." I said grabbing Shikamaru's wrist and Naruto's arm that was in the air as he was still trying to put his shirt on.

"Katsuki-chan wai-" Before he could finish getting with words out of his mouth we were already in standing at the end of a dead end tunnel. "Katsuki-chan, you're really something else." Naruto said, looking at me with an annoyed expression as he pulled his shirt down his chest.

"The word Sasuke used was 'interesting'." I told him with a smile. "Just be glad you had your pants on when I grabbed you. Boy, would that have been a scene. Someone other that us might have gotten a peek at your Valentine's day candy boxers" I gasp, obviously teasing him as I lead them throw the tunnels that acted a city streets.

Naruto turns bright red before trying to defend himself. "They were a gift!" He whisper yells.

"Alright, alirght. I'll pretend I never saw them." I say waving him off as I turned to a villager standing in front of a produce stand. "Nǐ hǎo, yǒu duōshǎo shì zhèxiē?" I ask the older man.

"Duì nǐ lái shuō, 12 shinza." He says with a smile.

"Wǒ huì cǎiqǔ qízhōng de yīgè, qí zhòng sān gè, zhè ròu." I tell him as I hand him fifteen shinza to pay for the food. He bags it up and hands it to me with a bow. I return his gesture and signal the boys to follow me.

"What was that?" Aoba asks.

"Kinua. The native language here." I turn around hand them each a handful of small tokens, all slightly smaller then the five yen coin, all stuck in different metals. "This is the curency, it's called shinza." I explain. "Two of you grab my hands, the others grab my shoulders." I told them as we slip into an unlit tunnel. Naruto and Kakashi grab my hands while Shikamaru and Aoba grab my shoulders. "I hope this works." I say.

"Wha?!" Naruto looks at me with a frightened expression. In the next instant were standing in a dark room. I feel around for where the pack of candles should be. When I find one I bring it to my lips and lightly blow on it until a small stream of fire snakes out of my mouth and lights the wick.

"The is where I stayed when I was on missions here." I told them as I slipped off my cloak and hung it on a pertruding rock. "Don't mind all of the scrolls. This is were I used to study." I explained, trying to roll them up and get them out of the way.

"How long has this been here?" Kakashi asks.

"Since my thrid mission here. I used to stay at an in farther down the tunnles from where we were, then one time I came here with an earth style user, they made this room." I replied. "They couldn't get here if they wanted to. I'm the only one with a mark in here." Tell them, holding up the candle to show them the walls covered in hundreds on snowflake markings.

"So this is where you trained your flying raijin." Shikamaru said turning in a circle.

"Yep." I nodded. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get some fire wood and water. Just sit tight for a second." I tell them and disappear.

"There's got to be at least five hundred marks in here." Shikamaru commented, lighting a second candle. Then Katsuki appeared back in the room with a snake wrapped around her left bicep, arms full of small twigs and branches, and a bucket of water hanging from her right elbow.

"Snake!" Naruto yelled backing away. "Kill it!"

"Whoa! Slow down! It's Aoda. Don't hurt him." I yell back at Naruto dropping all of the wood into a small pit in the middle of the room. That's when Naruto noticed the scroll the snake was holding to my arm. "Sasuke sent him."

* * *

I added the meat to the wok I had placed over the fire first and waited for it to brown before adding the water and spices to it. The vegetables and noddles would go in last. I sat staring at the flames that danced under the metal hen I felt Aoda tighten around my arm as he offered up the scroll from Sasuke. I looked down and took it from him.

"Katsuki,

Nana is sick, I haven't been able to find anything that I can get him to eat with out throwing it back up. He also has a fever that I can't seem to get down. I don't know what medicine to give him and he only calms down when Yukine is around.

I miss you. The night seems colder when you're not around. Please stay safe.

Sasuke."

I frowned reading the news from him. I needed to write him back and send it with Aoda.

"Sasuke,

Make sure he drinks a lot of liquid. You probaly won't be able to get any food in him until you get the fever down. Try giving him popsicles. He'll probably eat be able to eat those. His favorite are the watermelon ones. Tell the boys I'll be home soon and to be good.

I love you. I'll be home before you know and the nights won't seem so cold anymore.

Katsuki."

I finished scribbling out my note and rolled it up, being sure to tie it tightly. Aoda wrapped himself around it and disappeared with a small puff of smoke.

"Is something wrong?" Kakashi asks taking a seat next to me.

"Nana is sick. Sasuke said he has been throwing up and has a fever." I tell him as I toss the vegetables into the simmering water.

"Why don't you go see?" He asked.

I shook my head. "If something were to happen here, it would be on my head."

"What's going to happen? We don't even know where we are, how are other people?" Shikamaru argued.

"Sensory types and earth style users. Honestly, Shikamaru, You were the one person I would had exspected to think of that." I replied.

"I'm too hungry to think." He said laying down on a futon near by as he inspected the scrolls that were laying around.

"Dinner is almost done." I assured as I droped the noodles in.

"Katsuki-chan." Naruto yawned. "What is it about Sasuke that you like?" He asked completely serious. Honestly, the question caught me off guard. "I keep trying to figure it out, but, after hearing you talk about my dad, I've been comparing the two and they are nothing alike."

I laugh. "I was four with I liked Minato-sama. Sasuke is completely different then him. Sasuke is..." I blush thinking about out moment behind the tree. "Sasuke is shy. Soft spoken. He isn't the best with words or showing his emotions. Some times he does things that I can't make sense of. He can be quite docile some times. Like he loses his train of thought or forgets where he was going and why. He is really good with the kids. His hugs make me feel like nothing could go wrong. And the way his kisses-"

"Okay, okay. That's enough." Naruto says waving off the conversation. "It's bad enough I keep picturing you drooling over my dad, but now I got you being all lovey-dovey with Sasuke stuck in there too."

"Oh come on." I say laying on my stomach and kicking my feet. "You've kissed him before. You know what it's like." Naruto looks at me angrily.

"I think I'd compare it to getting CPR from a frog." He said trying the shake off the memory.

"Well, what was it like kissing Hinata for the first time?" I ask.

"We haven't done that!" Naruto yells, oviosly flustered.

"Kakashi senpai. Do you have and advice on kissing for Naruto?" I ask jokingly. He pulls a book from his pack and opens it up.

"Let's see here." He says flipping through the pages.

I tilt my head and read the title out loud. "Make-out tactics."

"Wha! I don't want advice from you or pervy sage!" Naruto says, in a slight freak out. We all laugh at his reation, leavng him to sit in the corner and glare at us. "Katsuki-chan. You know I consider Sasuke to be something like a brother. But, if I had a sister, I imagine she'd be something like you." Naruto says with a small smile.

* * *

A/n

Just responding to a few comments below.

544652-

Yes, technically they are distant relatives. How can I explain this...From what I have gathered, is is said that the sage of six paths was from the Uzumaki clan  
\+ Hyuga clan. He had two sons. The elder one became the first Uchiha, and the Younger became the first Senju. So if you go back far enough...Every one is related. Or at least Uzumaki, Hyuga, Senju and Uchiha all are. They are like, extreme cousins.

Z-

No worries, I didn't even catch the typo until you said something about it, romantic blitz sounds good to me xD

Rashgyl-

I know it seems that way, I as I had mentioned in the Notice, I will be writing a collection of one shots that will fill in that blank space. There with be ones that follow the main story line as well as fun crack ones that just go here and there randomly.


	13. Chapter 12

We stood out side of the building that Nobu Hirabayashi, the leader of the land of chaos, was exspected to be at for a meeting with the lands elders. I stood with my back glued to a stone pillar with my cloak pulled low over my eyes. Aoba and Shikamaru were behind the pillars beside me while Naruto and Kakashi were behind ones across the hall. I pull the face mask that hung around my neck up over my nose and mouth, being sure it covered my features and peek around. I watch Nobu start to climb a set of stairs then signal to Kakashi glancing upwards with a nod. He nods back and we all begin to scale the pillars to the next floor. Once we reached the second floor we shrink into the shadows and regroup.

"I placed a mark in this room here." I tell Kakashi, Aoba, Naruto and Shikamaru. "That's the room that the meeting will be held in, so I'll be in that room until the end of the meeting. Shikamaru, if I get caught I'll need you to use shadow possession to buy me time to get Kakashi and Aoba out. They'll be posing as waiters. Try to come in to the room together. Nobu and fifteen other officials will be in there. So when you enter, be sure to bring drinks, exit, wait about thirty minutes, bring in the food, then exit and wait to bring drink refills. This way it won't seem like you are making excuses to be in the room. Naruto, you're on stand by, if anything happens you'll be stepping in for a battle, so save your chakra the best you can. Everyone got it?" I looked up at everyone in time to see them nod. "Alright, I'm off." I tell them then vanish.

In the next moment I sitting crouched on a wooden rafter as the last official enters the room. I shift my weight trying to better position myself to get a clear view of each person in attendance. I look to the window and see Shikamaru's faint reflection in the glass. His Shadow possession snakes aross the wall, blending in with the shadow of a plant in the corner. After confirming he was in position, I tried to tip toe my way across the beam to a dark corner, only for the wood to creek under my foot a the last second.

"What was that?" An official said looking up in my direction. I flew back to my mark using flying raijin, knowing that it was the only blind spot in the room.

"Was this room thoroughly inspected?" Another asked. Kakashi stepped through the door and looked up in my direction.

"Yes, I can assure that it has been. I checked it myself moments before your arrival." Kakashi said with a bow.

"Check it again." Nobu instructs him. Kakashi nods and leaps to the rafters and bounces around them acting as if looking for something. He nods when passing me signaling that he was covering for me. "Did you find anything?"

"Nothing, just some dust." Kakashi tells him, landing nimbly on his feet in front of Nobu with another bow.

"We will start the meeting now. Go prepare some tea." He says, shooing Kakashi away.

With that Kakashi disappears from the room and closes the door behind him. Each of the officials begin taking their seats. Once all of them are seated, Nobu speaks up.

"Let's cut to the chase. It's been two year's since the leaf had allied with the rest of the four Kage's. I have sources that have told me that the sand has had a falling out with them and has retracted their treaty." Nobu starts.

"I've heard thoses rumors as well."

"Losing the Leaf as an ally would be troublesome for them. Their tailed beast has been running wild as well. It seem's the Kage's have yet to choose their new Jinchuriki."

"The Leaf and lightning are the only ones in possession of them as of now."

"If we act now, while the sand is in a weakened state we should be able to widen our territory as well as take hold of the tailed beast." Just as the official finished his sentence Kakashi and Aoba entered the room pushing carts with tea on them.

"Once we take the sand and it's tailed beast we shouldn't have a problem taking the smaller nations surrounding it."

"The land of wind is a large territory, to take it, we would need to aim for the Kazekage and elders, with them out of the way, there will be no way for them to fight back. They'd have no direction, no one to lead them." Nobu said.

"We should start mobilizing forces, as soon as possible. Before there are anymore treaties put into play. I will get a hold of my informant and tell him to prepare his team in the sand." An official says.

"We would have to wait till night fall to move in. That's when they are weakest. Sandstorms keep people boarded up with in their homes. By time dawn comes we could have over half of the Hidden sand wiped out. There would be nothing the Kazekage can do about it. Not only would he lose the trust his people have put in him, but he will lose his forces as well." Another speaks up. Kakashi and Aoba exit the room.

"Rally the troops. They'll leave in three days for the hidden sand. Their ETA should be in eight days. Send everything we have." The thought of another war so soon makes tears well up in my eyes. Who would it take from me this time? My friends? My kids? Sasuke? I'm stricken with fear as tears begin to fall. One slips off m cheek and misses the beam below me. I fall on to my stomach and try to catch it before it hits the table below, but I'm too slow, It's already out of my reach. The tear lands on a paper right in front of Nobu. His gaze is turned up to me hanging from the beam trying to catch my tear drop. Kakashi and Aoba open the door to bring food in as Nobu jumps to his feet. "Intruder!" He yells pointing up to be. Kakashi and Aoba look up to me.

In an instant I'm standing at their sides with each hand on their shoulders. I look up to Nobu to see him caught in Shikamaru's shadow possession. "After them!" An official screams. Just as he does we vanish from their sights and appear out side with Shikamaru and Naruto.

"We need to go." I tell them and begin running. They turn to follow after me as I look back over my shoulder to make sure everyone is here. Then, a shuriken grazes my shoulder. I slide to a stop on the pebble scattered rock. We were surrounded.

"I got it." Naruto says leaping forward. He pulls a kunai out and dashes towards the man that threw the shuriken. Before Naruto could swing at him he puts up his foot and Naruto collides with it. The blond haired boy falls to the ground and the man is raising his own kunai, about to bring it down into Naruto's chest while the air is still knocked out of him. Before the kunai reaches him, Kakashi interviens, hitting the man with his chidori. Shikamaru grabs as many of the men with his shadow possession as he can while trying to find a way out. Aoba was taking on three men by his self, trying to keep them off Shikamaru. For a moment time seemed to stand still. My mind went blank. All I could do was watch as my friends got overwhelmed. Naruto had gotten back up gasping for air, still trying to coax it back into his lungs. Aoba had been stabbed twice. Shikamaru was doing the best he could while holding his jutsu. Kakashi had shuriken protruding from his back. The long we were there, the more people showed up. I needed to wait for an opening.

I knew what I had to do now bounced between the marks I had placed on them. Each time I had made contact with them I healed them, but only long enough for me to look for an opening for us to escape. When I made it to Shikamaru I pulled the kunai from the hold around my thigh and trust it into an on coming attackers chest, then spun around and throw it into a second attackers neck, all while keeping a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Thanks Katsuki-chan." He said just before I moved to Kakashi. Surprisingly enough he as still fighting against three men with the shuriken in his back. I kept my hand on his shoulder and began healing him as I pulled them out. An enemy came at me as I was trying to get another shuriken out, I twisted around, raising my leg. My kick caught he man in the side of the head. Then another one came I grabbed Kakashi and teleported to Aoba, who was behind the man that was coming at us. Just as Kakashi finished swinging his kunai, he drawback caught the man. Kakashi looked back over his shoulder and nodded his thanks to me.

"I'm running low, if were going to make it out of here, we need to go now." Just as I finish getting the words out of my mouth a shuriken grazes my cheek as a kunai pierces through my abdomen. Naruto looks back to me in horror as I fall to my knees holding my stomach. Blood oozes out of the hole and drips down into my lap then down my legs. My vision blurs and I start to feel dizzy. Loosing my balance I fall to my side, my consciousness fading fast. The last thing I remember was sensing each one of my teammates' touch and my markings on their shoulders being close.


	14. Chapter 13

My eyes opened, blurred light filled my vision. I blinked again and again, with each it cleared little by little. I looked around, I was in Konoha hospital. I turned my head towards the window to see Sasuke sitting hunched over, his elbows resting on his knees and fingers laced together in front of his mouth as if he was deep in thought. I try to move and sit up,but stop when excrusciating pain bolts through me. Sasuke's attention snaps up to me. His eyes grow wide and he stands up. I reach for him but he turns around and pulls the curtain revealing Shikamaru, Naruto, Aoba and Kakashi all bandaged up sleeping in chairs, then leaves the room.

I toss the blankets off of my body and see bloodstained bandages covering my body. "Sasuke." I whisper, turning to get out of the bed. As soon as I'm up, my legs turn to jello and give out under me. I try to push myself back to my feet, but it's no use, I can't support myself. My legs give out again, my palms hitting the floor with a smack. My I.V pulling it's bag and stand over, the metal bounces against the ground, waking the rest of my team up.

"Katsuki-chan!" Naruto says jumping out of his seat and coming to my side. "What are you doing?! You need to stay in bed." He says sliding one arm around my back and the other under my knees.

"No, wait! I have to-" I try to say as he gets to his feet, craddling me in his arms.

"You need to get back in bed." He says firmly.

"Sasuke." I whisper reaching for the door and tears stream down my cheek. "I have to go after him! He just left." I plead with Naruto. "Why did he just leave?" I ask burying my face in the crook of Naruto's neck as I continued to cry.

"Katsuki-chan." Naruto frowns and tightens his grip on me, trying to comfort and calm me. Then the door slides open. Naruto turns to see who it is when his eyes land on Sasuke standing, out of breath , looking at the floor with Tsunade standing behind him. When he finally lifts his head, the look of shock graces his features. "Idiot." Naruto says to him, then turns back towards the bed and lays me in it. Upon placing me back down and covering me up, I see through my tears that he is now covered in blood, my blood.

"I'm sorry Naru-" I begin.

"No, it's fine." His whispers calmly, unzipping his jacket and taking it off. He turns to Sasuke with an angered look. "This is your fault. Why didn't you just tell her you were going to get Tsunade ba-chan? She tried to go after you when you just up and left her. She ended up opening her wounds again." He said as he passed Sasuke. Sasuke's composure fell and every one left, leaving only him, Tsunade and I in the room.

Sasuke sat back in the same spot where he was when I had first woken up. "I'm sorry." He whispers, grabbing my hand. "I wasn't thinking straight." He admits looking up Tsunade. "I should have said something."

"Katsuki, it looks like you reopened your stomach." She says placing her hands over it and healing me.

"I'm fine. But, I need to know, how did we get back?" I asked looking back to Sasuke.

"You appeared on the porch, you left your mark to high up so after you appeared you fell. When I hear it, I thought it was Hikaru and Yukine still practicing. So I stayed in the room looking up at the night sky. Then I heard the kids start streaming..."

**_"Mommy!" Yukine screams at the top of his lungs seeing his mother laying in Naruto's arms. "Mommy please don't die!" He screams kneeling next to her and taking her hand as tears steadily stream down his sobbing face. "Mommy, don't leave me. I need you!" Hikaru stands in the doorway to shocked to say anything watching Yukine hold on to their mothers bloddy hand. _**

**_"What's going on?" Nanase asks from down the hall, rubing his eyes. _**

**_"Nothing, let's go back to bed." Hikaru says, guiding him back to bed, knowing that Nanase shouldn't see his mother in that state. _**

**_"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy no!" Yukine scream hysterically._**

**_"What happened to Mommy?" Nanase asks looking back over his shoulder, watching the shadows closely. _**

**_"Mommy is just sick, so we have to stay away from her or we'll get sick too." Hikaru explains. _**

**_"What about Aniki?" Nana asks hearing his screams. _**

**_"Yuki is sick too." He tells the younger boy. _**

**_"Sasuke!" Naruto yells trying the wipe the blood away from the woman's face. "Damn it, Sasuke where are you?!" Naruto yells, tears welling up in his eyes upon seeing how torn up Yukine is. _**

**_Sasuke comes running out of the room and freezes seeing the bloody mess sprawled out in front of him._**

**_"Is...Is that..." He stutters, unable to find his voice. _**

**_"Sasuke pull yourself together, get Yukine, I have to get her to Tsunade ba-chan or she'll die. Grab Yukine!" Naruto yelled, trying to lift the woman's limp body, unable to move due to the child holding on to her arm. Sasuke finally snaps out of it and wraps his arms around Yukine. _**

**_"Mommy!" Yukine screams as the blood allows her hand to slip through his small fingers. "Mommy no! Please don't go! Mommy!" Yukine fights against Sasuke as if his life depends on it as he watches Naruto disappear into the night. _**

**_"Hikaru, watch over Yukine and Nanase, I'm counting on you. Suigetsu, help me get them to the hospital." Sasuke says hoisting Kakashi on to his back and trying to support Shikamaru. He begins to make his way to the gate, noticing he is following her blood trail. He grits his teeth and closes his eyes trying to gain his composure again but, falls to his knees as he is unable to push his tears away. His mind is going a million miles a minute. His heat is aching as it begins the shatter. He was about to lost his first and only love and he wasn't even strong enough to make it to her side. Just then he feels the removal of pressure from his back. He looks up wide eyed, tears falling from his eyes. Neji and Lee are standing above him supporting Kakashi and Shikamaru. _**

**_"Go." Neji says. Sasuke nods and gets to his feet then bolts in the direction where he knows Tsunade is._**

**_"Thank you." He whispers, running as face as his legs will let him. _**

"That should hold you together for now. Try to stay put this time." She instructs. "Now that your awake, I'm afraid I have some good news and bad news. The good news is, even though it could have cost your life, you still took the chance and used flying raijin to save your team. If you hadn't, they would have died on that mission. I would like to thank you." She finished saying, still looking like there so something eating at the back of her mind.

"I'm glad everyone is okay." I say with a small smile.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this..." She beganwith a solemn expression. I looked over to Sasuke when he squeezed my hand. Something told me he had already heard the bad news. I kept my eyes on him, It was more apparent now then it was before. His eyes were blood shot and he had bags under them, even more alarming was how red under his eyes, cheeks and nose were. Had he beed crying? "Although I was able to save your life, unfortunately I was not able to save the baby's." She said turning her gaze regretfully to the floor.

"Th- the b-baby's?" I ask pulling my eyes from Sasuke and fixing them on her.

"I'm afraid that you were pregnant at the time. Where the kunai had hit, there was just no way...There was nothing that I could do." Tsunade explains.

"I-I was pregnant." I say placing my hand over my stomach. Suddenly something warm dripped on to the back of my hand. Sasuke had pulled my hand to his lips, his tears fell from his eyes landing on my skin. The look on his face was indescribable. He didn't blink. He didn't look away. His eyes were fixated on something in the far off distance as tear leaked from his eyes. He was torn up, my heart ached seeing him like this. Tears began to fall from my own eyes again. Seeing him like this hurt more than being wounded. I had lost his child. His first child was gone and It was my fault for being too reckless.


	15. Chapter 14

I told everything I had heard on the mission to Tsunade. She didn't say anything other than thanking me for the information. Fortunately for us, some of their info as wrong, The sand had not had a falling out with use, nor any of the other villages. So we still had the upper hand.

On the other side of things, losing the baby has put me in a state that I had never been in before. I can hardly even look at Sasuke. I just knew deep down he was blaming me for everything while on the outside he was trying to keep it hidden.

He's brought me meals, and has tried to get me to sleep, but I can't. I haven't been able to in two days, ever since leaving the hospital. How could I have not known. Why wasn't I aware the I had a life growng inside me. Was it anpther boy? Someone to look up to Nanase the way he looked at Yukine and Hikaru. Or was it a baby girl? Someone that the boys would pick on. Some one that if anyone else picked on her the boys would protect her? Someone that when little boys would get too close to her, Sasuke would scare them away. Some one I could put in little dresses and teach her things that boys wouldn't understand. What would Sasuke have wanted? What would he have preffered? Just then I'm pulled from my thoughts when I feel a light pressure against the middle of my back. Reality come flooding back to me. Sasuke's strong arms are around me as his head rests against my back. He lifts his gaze to the night sky and holds me closely.

"You need to eat or sleep." He whipsers. "If you keep going like this, you're going to get sick." I listen to his words and fix my eyes on the ground. "Katsuki, there was nothing we could have done. From the way to reacted when Tsunade told you, niether of us knew that you were pregnant. If we had, there would have been no way that I would have let you go. Even if it meant the sand were to get ambused." I turned and looked at him.

"You don't blame me?" I asked, my voice little more than a horce whisper.

"How could I blame you? We didn't know. Yes, I'm sad. But the only person I blame is the man who caused your injuries. I thought I was going to lose you that night. Yukine..." He started then stopped abruptly. "Yukine was the first to find you and the team. He thought you were dead. He grabbed your hand and begged you not to leave him. Naruto couldn't even get you to Tsunade began I didn't want to let got of you. I thought my world was ending." He confessed. "Just please, eat and sleep. I can handle you being sad. I can handle you being depressed. I can wait until you pull out of it. But, I can't stand to just sit by and watch you wither away." I heard the pain in his voice as he begged me to eat. He lifted a small bowl of rice poridge and held it out to me. His eyes pleaded with me to eat it. I can't keep hurting him like this. I haven't even looked at my kids since I had left for this mission. I picked up the spoon and took a small bite.

"Are the boys still awake?" I asked before taking another bite.

"Yeah, they've been asking about you." He nodded.

"Could you go get them? I wan't them to sleep in here with us tonight." I explained. Sasuke nodded again then planted a gentle kiss on my temple before getting to his feet and leaving the room.

I ate as much as my stomach could handle, then I heard the sounds of tiny foot steps drawing closer. Yukine threw the door open tears streaming down his cheeks to his chin.

"M-mommy." He said with a shaky voice.

"Yukine." I whispered, opening my arms to him. He rushed forward and threw himself into my embrace.

"Mommy I thought you were going to die. There was blood everywhere." He wailed. "Don't do that ever again. If you get another mission I'll go in your place, I'll protect you mommy." He cried. I smiled listening to his words, slowly rocking his back and forth trying to get him to calm down the best I could. Then Hikaru and Nanase entered the room.

"Mommy? Are you all better?" Nana asked. "You're not sick any more?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm all better now. I'm sorry I made you worry." I apologized.

"What happened?" Nana asked climbing into my lap next to Yukine. Hikaru took a seat next to me and leaned his head against my arm.

"Mommy just got int o a litle bit of trouble while she was away." I explained. Before I knew it, both Yukine and Nana were asleep in my arms. They must have had trouble sleeping. "Hikaru, thank you for taking care of Nana while I was gone." I whispered. I heard him begin to sniffle as he buried his face into my arm. "I know it was hard for you to be so strong at a time like that. Thank you for being so brave and protecting your brothers like that." I said.

"Mom. I promise to get stonger. I won't let anything bad every happen to you or Otosan ever again. I promise to protect Yukine and Nana in the future too. I don't want to see any thing like that happen to someone I love ever again. I'll protect everyone. I promise. As the oldest, it's my job." He said crying into my sleeve.


	16. Chapter 15

Couple of weeks had passed since I had been released from the hospital. Tsunade had contacted Gaara and told him what we had discovered while I was on my mission. They agreed that it would be best if Tsunade stationed troops in the Sand for assistance, assuming Nobu decided to carry out his battle plan even after we heard his plans. So far there hasn't been any sign of an enemy invasion, but we couldn't be so sure that the plans weren't just postponed.

Out of respect for Tsunade, I had agreed to be a messenger between the villages. Sasuke is still to this day, completely against it. But, being the only living person able to use the flying raijin justu, there's no way around it. Not to mention with Sasuke requesting to be on the frontline shift, I only get to see him when I'm asked to bring something to the Sand. He's decided that he want's to be the one to take Nobu down himself. Luckily, his two week shift will be done soon and another frontline troop will be sent out to take troop one's place. I haven't seen him in five days now. And even though, if Naruto was here I'd be sitting here alone because Nanase, some how, convinced Tsunade and Shikamaru to let him go to school with the twins. Though, she did have a valid point of Kakashi being the only team leader with a sharingan so I would be best if they were all in the same team. Of course, knowing how Uchiha tend to go all out when in battle, she had taken an apprentice under her wing and is training them for the sole purpose of being a medical ninja for the future Uchiha team. The Leaf's first official four member team.

Naruto, one the other hand, has not left my side since Sasuke had left. On Sasuke's request that is. I hate to admit it, but seeing Konoha's hero sitting with his sleeves rolled up squating over a wash bin, scrubbing my delicates while I cooked was quite the sight. After he finished getting the clothes hung up on the line I brought a tray with our lunch on it out.

"Naruto." I called to him as he peeled his drenched shirt off and wiped his face with it. He looked over his shoulder at me while shaking his shirt out in the breeze. "Lunch is ready."

"Hai." He calls back, flinging his shirt over a empty spot on the line. I watch him as he walks over and lays back against the porch.

"Have you ever considered working out?" I ask him teasingly as I place a bowl of rice for him on the table.

"Working out? For what?" He asks sitting up and spinning towards the table.

"That way when you strut around here half naked I at least have something to look at. You're no Sasuke but if I squint a little you look like Minato-sama." I tell him.

"Katsuki-chan, when you say things like that... I really don't know how to respond." He countered. "I mean, should I be flattered that you looked in the first place? Or should I be insulted because you're saying I need to work out? And then there's the whole thing with my dad, how am I supposed to take that? I'm mixed on it. I'm happy you liked my dad. You said he was cuter than me, which means you think I'm cute, just that he is cute-r. Then on the other hand I'm kind of grossed out. That's my dad for gods sake." He rambles.

"Naruto...You are looking way too far into this. Just eat your lunch." I tell him before taking a bite of my food. "But, seriously, you should work your abs out more. Nothing a girl likes more then being able to do laundry on her mans abs."

"You do laundry on Sasuke's abs?" He asks looking at me in bewilderment. I put down my chopsticks and give him the 'I am two hundred percent done' look.

"It's an expression, referring to washboard abs, the ripples in the muscles, like the ripples on the washboard." I explain.

"I think...I get it now." I claims popping a cherry tomato into his mouth. "Do girls really like things like that? Like enough that I should be concerned about it?" He asks.

"Naruto, you are perfect the way you are. If you start to workout to define your body more, it should be because you want to, not for some girl." I tell him, completely serious.

"Wow, you think I'm perfect the way I am?" He asks brightly.

"Think of it this way, she may love you now when you're all hot, but what going to happen when you're old, fat and bald. Once the looks are gone, all that's left is personality."

"Did you call me hot? Wait...I'm not going to get fat and bald!" He choked. I let out a laugh. "I'm always so perplexed when I talk to you." He glares at me, watching me laugh.

"All I'm saying is find a girl that likes your personality most." I defend. "Like maybe Sayrui-chan." I finish under my breath.

"Sayuri-chan?" He repeats, mouth hanging half way open.

"Umm, yes." I nod. "I saw her in the market the other day. She made a comment about how you follow me like a lost puppy."

"I follow you because Sasuke asked me to stay by your side till he gets back." He defends.

"Any ways, remember how Hinata was when she had a crush on you? Before Kakashi's nephew, Izumi, moved here? She likes you like that, only she isn't as shy as Hinata is. She just hasn't been able to confess because you're always with me." I tell him, sipping my water. "She had the audacity to think I was cheating on Sasuke with you." I tell him as I hear the gate creek open. I turned expecting to see the boys coming home from class. But, there stood my shinobi in black. Jumping up and running to him, I almost trip. He catches me in my clumsy stumble, his strong arms completely supporting my weight as I wrap my arms around his neck.

Sasuke buries his face in my hair, holding my body tightly against his. "I missed you." He whispers before planting a kiss on my collar bone.

"What are you doing here?" I ask kissing him. "You weren't supposed..." I kiss him again, "to come back for another..." And again, "few days." I finish saying after my lips part from him one last time. He smiles and slides his arms under the backs of my knees, cradling me in his arms.

"I'm going home now." Naruto calls from the gate. "I don't want to be here if you start making out in the grass." He says with his back turned and shirt slung over his shoulder.

Sasuke waits till Naruto is out of sight then spins around in a circle. I smile, placing my hand on his cheek and kiss him again. "There's something I want to do." He says looking into my eyes.

"What?" I ask, noting the seriousness in his voice.

"You need to put this on first. And your not allowed to take it off. I'll take it off when it's time." He says holding up the blindfold from the night he proposed.

I smile upon seeing it. "What are you planning?" I ask, taking the blindfold from him a putting it on.

Two hours later, after changing my clothes and getting my hair pulled and tugged on, I stood god only knows where still wearing the blindfold. The wind picked up, carrying the scent of cherry blossoms with it.

"Ready?" Sasuke whispers from in front of me. I nod quietly. "Hold this." He instructs placing something in my hands. As I grasp it, he begins to speak again. "You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow still you manage to love me. I once told you that I would never fall in love with you, but as the days went by, you became someone more important than I even imagined possible. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I found someone who I have learned I can't live without. I miss you when I'm not with you...when I'm not with you all I do is think about you...when I think about you I just want to be with you...and when I'm with you it's like all of my dreams have come true. On this day, I give you my heart, my promise, that no matter what happens from this day forth, I will be there for you." He pauses.

"Sasuke?" My voice, no more than a whisper.

"I will let nothing stand in the way of me being by your side. Not even war. I swear it to the stars and back." He stopped speaking and gently removes the blindfold. I open my eyes and look up at him. He is standing there, confidently, wearing a formal black kimono. Confused I look around. All of out friends are there wearing their formal wear as well as Hikaru, Yukine and Nanase. Then I look down at my own outfit.

"My wedding...kimono..." I say looking back to Sasuke as my confusion fades.

"I promise." Sasuke says with a smile, finishing his vows. I turn and look at Tsunade, who is officiating, flustered.

"I- I didn't get a chance to finish writing my vows." I shyly admit looking at Sasuke. "But, I can recite what I do have. Sasuke, I don't know how we came so far in so little time. When I was sure I was all alone, you showed up and proved me wrong. Then, you became a father." I said looking at the boys. "I was worried at first. You were so young and I thought you wouldn't be able to handle it. Once again, you proved me wrong. You handled it much better then I did. Each and everyday since then, I fell a little more in love with you. I want to wake up every morning and be laying next to you. I vow that I would walk through fire just to be by you. I promise."

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." Tsunade announces tossing up a handful of cherry blossom petals. Sasuke pulls me against him and lowers me in to a low dip before hungrily claiming my lips.


	17. Chapter 16

The honeymoon came and went. While we went to the ocean , Tsunade agreed to keep the boys for a few nights. She probably wanted to assess their skills during this time. I heard that she was going to introduce them to the little medical ninja in training that will be in their team. I wondered what she'd be like.

"What are you thinking about?" Sasuke asked as we walked, swinging our arms as we held hands.

"The boys. Just wondering how they are doing and if they've met their medical ninja yet." I tell him.

"I was thinking about them too." Sasuke says looking up into the trees. "I enjoyed every second of out time together, but I felt like something was missing with out them there. When this whole thing with Chaos invading the Sand is over, we should take a family vacation back at the ocean." He said looking down at me wth a smile.

I smile back at him with a nod. "That sounds good." I say looking down at the ground. His eyes stayed glued to me. "What is it?"

"What?"

"You've been looking at me differently." I shyly tell him.

"Differently? How?" He asks glacing a me out of the corner of his eye.

"Like its more..."

"Possessive?" He asks.

"Kind of, but thats not the word I was looking for. It's like...a hungered look?" I try to find the words. He lightly tugs on my hand, spinning me into his arms as we could see the Konoha village gate.

"Once we walk under that arch the honeymoon will end." He smirks down at me. He traces his thumb along my jawline, looking down into my eyes. When I look at him now, all I could think of was a wolf. Possession and desire pool in his onxy eyes. His arms slide around my waist and down, pinning my body against him as he claims my lips. My hands stay against his chest as he pulls away kissing down to the nape of my neck where I feel the warm wetness of his tongue slide against my collar bone.

"Ah, Sasuke, Katsuki-chan. You're back." We hear a voice call. My face turns beet red as Sasuke steps away from me with a smirk, then lifts me into his arms.

"Don't show that expression to any one but me." He whispers as I hide my face in the crook of his neck.

"Naruto, what are you doing out here?" Sasuke asked.

"I was just doing a quick patrol. Is Katsuki-chan okay?" He asks looking down at me in his arms.

"She's just tired from he trip home. Plus, it's tradition to carry your bride over the threshold." Sasuke lies.

"The threshold of your house, not the city." Naruto says turning to get back to work. "Tell Katsuki-chan I hope she feels better." He says before disappearing into the trees.

Once he's gone I lift my head, still able to feel the heat on my cheeks. Peeking over his shoulder, I check to make sure Naruto is really gone, then I feel Sasuke nibble on my earlobe. The red in my face deepens as he smirks down at me.

"How am I going to face Tsunade like this?" I ask hiding my face again. Sasuke laughs and begins to walk towards the Hokage's office.

* * *

We stood out side the office, waiting for Tsunade to call us in. Sasuke continued to hold my hand, lightly caressing the back of it with his fingers. Then the door opened.

"Come on in." Tsunade said with a smile. "How was your trip?"

"I enjoyed it." Sasuke says.

"It was wonderful, the ocean view was beautiful. The food was wonderful. There were so many things to see and do. We actually even talked about taking a family vacation back there when we get the chance." I ramble.

"Sasuke, as always, you're a man of few words." Tsunade comments.

"How were the boys? Were they good? They didn't cause you any trouble did they?" I ask.

"The boys..." Tsunade began. "How often do they train at home?" She asked.

"Almost all day everyday. Sometimes after wearing out Sasuke and Suigetsu, Naruto will even come over and train with them." I tell her. "Did something bad happen while we were gone?"

"Well, Suigetsu is away on a mission and Naruto has been working the last couple days. Naturally, I wouldn't be able to train my apprentice properly if they were around the office causing distractions, so I had them spend some time with a couple of my ANBU officers." She explained. I watched her wide-eyed waiting to hear what had happened. She laces her fingers together and gaze down at her desk. "While they were out on patrol they came across a group of bandits."

"Oh my god, are they okay?" I ask shooting out of my seat and pressing my palms against her desk. Sasuke sat like a stone, staring at the hokage. "They didn't get hurt did they? Where are they? At the hospital?" I ask, firing off question after question before turning towards the doors at a hurried pace. Then Sasuke caught my arm.

"The group of bandits was fairly large. Of the group of three ANBU that had been assigned to watch over the boys only one made it back. The other two are being hospitalized as we speak." I fell to my knees upon hearing her words. My kids were dead. My heart sank and I could feel the back of my throat begin to burn. "The reason those two were able to make it back at all was because of your sons. Along with the remaining ANBU officer, they were able to hold back the bandits long enough for reinforcements to show up." I pulled my hands away from my tear filled eyes and turned to look at her. "From the reports I have recieved, your boy's alone took out thirteen of the fourty-eight bandits in that group before help had arrived. Seven of which had been clean kills." She finished, closing the file in front of her.

"So they are okay?" I asked, have begging.

"Katsuki, your boys are fine. The bandit issue wasn't the one I was most concerned with." She said as Sasuke lifted me back on to my feet. "Were you aware that both Hikaru and Yukine have activated their Sharingan? I wasn't aware that they had encountered such a traumatic event in their young lives." She said.


	18. Chapter 17

Tsunade slid the door to a hospital room open and gestured for me to enter. I looked from her to the blue curtain that gave whoever was behind it their privacy then entered. She followed behind Sasuke and I and pulled the curtain open. Beyond it sat two hospital beds occupied by two men wraped in bandages, and my three boys sitting in the bed with them listening to stories each of the men told.

"Lady Tsunade." A man said raising from the seat to the left of the beds. My boys turned around, their faces lighting up when their eyes landed on Sasuke and I.

"Mommy! Otosan!" Yukine said crawling to the foot of the bed and raising his arms. I wrapped my arms around him and lifted him on to my hip.

"Were you good while I was gone?" I asked him as I watched Nana run and jump off the end of the bed into Sasuke's arms.

"Mhmm." Yukine hummed.

"We went on a mission and got into a battle!" Hikaru says excitedly swinging his arm as if he were battleing someone invisable.

"We might have been gonners if it weren't for your boys Katsuki-san. We're greatful we had the pleasure of having them along." The man in the first bed said with a sincere smile. I nodded listening to his words.

"They are advancing quickly." Tsunade said folding her arms, watching Sasuke rock back and fourth with Nana in his arms.

"Tsunade-Sensei!" A little girl yelled running into the room. When she caught sight of every one in the room she froze and hid behind the curtain. "Gomenasai" She quietly said bowing her head.

"It's fine, come on in Sora." Tsunade said beckoning her forward. I small Hyuga girl stepped foward cautiously, fidgeting with her shirt.

"Yukine, isn't that your friend from class?" I ask looking at him.

"Ah. She's going to be our medical ninja." He says twirling my hair around his fingers. I smile and set Yukine down and kneel in front of the little girl.

"So you're going to be the one taking care of me boys. I'm counting on you." I tell her with a smile. Her cheeks turn a faint pink as a big smile appears on her face.

"I will! I won't let any thing happen to them! I'll watch over them." She said holding up her pinky finger to me. I smile again and wrap my pinky around hers. "It's a promise."

"Boys, lets go back to Tsunade's office there's something I want to talk to you about." I said walking to the door. Just then the little girl grabs my hand and waves me closer to her. She cups her small hands around my ear and whispers something to me. My eyes grow big at her words, before I quickly fix my expression and smile. "Thank you for telling me Sora-chan." I say gently patting her on the head. "Let's keep this our little secret, okay?" I ask with a wink. She looks over around me at Yukine and smiles.

"My lips are sealed." She giggles.

* * *

We sat back in Tsunade's office. Nana sat in her lap, drawing on a scap piece of paper while Yukine and Hikaru looked out the window pointing out all the things they could see from here that they couldn't at home.

"Yukine, Hikaru. Come sit over here." Sasuke says, standing up from his seat and offering it to them. Once they are both seated he leans his hip against Tsunade's desk, thiking of the next works to say. "It's there anything that you boys would like to talk about?" He asks folding his arms across his chest. The boys look at each other and shake their head.

"You know, if there is anything you have questions about, you can always ask us, right?" I tell them.

"Have you noticed anything different about yourselves lately?" Sasuke inquires again. "Like maybe your eyes changing?"

"Oh! You mean this?" Hikaru says, closing his eyes momentarily then opening them, revealing the primary sharingan in his eyes.

"I have it too." Yukine admits, activating his. Sasuke looks down at them wth a blank expression, deciding what his next step should be.

"Katsuki." Sasuke says looking to me. I nod, knowing exactly what he want's. We both activate our sharingans and show them to the boys. "What is happening to your eyes right now is called a sharingan. Only people of the Uchiha clan have them. Your's, at this moment is in the first stage. Meaning it recently activated. When did you notice the difference?" He asks.

Yukine looks over at me, frowning. At that moment I knew exactly what he was about to say. "It happend aound a month ago. The night that...Mommy..." He trailed off looking at the ground.

"Yeah." Hikaru agreed looking down at his hands.

"The Sharingan's power...is actuvted when an Uchiha has a powerful emotion towards someone, such as love and friendship. When a stressful or emotional event happens like, let's say losing that precious person, or in your case thinking you were going to lose your mom your brain releases a special form of chakra that affects the optic nerves and transforms the eyes into Sharingan." Sasuke explains to them. "While it is a blessing to have this gift at times and can help you greatly in battle, it is a double edge sword. It can be a curse at the same time. I will train you on how to use it, and I will explain to you when and where it is appropriate to use it. But until then, I don't want you using it. Not until you properly know how to." Sasuke explains. "If you use it too readily when you don't need to, there's a chance you'll go blind. Do you understand?"

The twins de-activate their sharingans and nod. "We understand." They say in unison.

"Good." He says standing up from leaning against the desk. "Now, Katsuki, what did Sora say to you?"

I smile and look up at him placing a finger over my mouth. "I can't tell you. It's a secret between just us girls."


	19. Need Help!

Just going to play a mini game that will decided what happen in the next chapter.

Select one of these combinations.

xxx

ooo

xxo

oox

xox

oxo

xoo

oxx


	20. Chapter 18

I stood looking out at the night sky rubbing my stomach. I had over eaten again and gave myself a stomach ache, but I couldn't help it Sasuke's cooking is so good. I sighed mentally scolding myself again. "If I keep this up I'm going to get fat." I tell myself.

"Who's getting fat?" Sasuke said sneaking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Me. Usually it's the man who puts on weight after he gets married, not to woman." I tell him as he rests his chin on my shoulder. I turn my head and look at him then gently kiss his cheek. "But your still hard as a rock." I say slipping my arms behind me and poking his stomach. He smiles and let's a breath out his nose then backs away from me. I look at him in shock, my mouth hanging open. "Are you ticklish? Is THE Sasuke Uchiha, tough guy, eye candy, stone faced Sasuke Uchiha tickleish?" I ask playfully.

"No." He says turning away from me as he pulls his arms out of his yukata and lets it hang at his wais as he is getting ready for bed. He definitely laughed when I poked his stomach. I slowly approach him from behind and wrap my arms around him making sure that my hands are near his sides. "What are you up to?" He asks suspicious of me.

"Nothing." I try to say innocently. Then I attack, tickling at his sides with my nails. He let's out a soft laugh and squirms away. "You are!" I whisper-yell, pointing at him. "You're ticklish!"

"I should have known you were up to something." He says in a low voice, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. "Now that you've had you fun, it's my turn." He steps closer to me and slides his hands down my hips to my thighs then lifts me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He smiles devilishly up at me. His eyes seem darker as passion and desire swim through them. My arms instictivly wrap around his neck as he pins my back to a wall. His lips press against mine, his tongue sliding along the curve of my lower lip. I smile, meeting his tongue with my own as he lowers us both down onto the futon.

* * *

I hear Sasuke groan as he stretches in the morning light. With one swift movement he gets to his feet, pulling the blanket with him, keeping it wrapped loosely around his hips. I tug on it teasingly, not giving up my share of the sheet. He turns around with a smile. I couldn't help bu stare at him in awe. This Adonis, standing with a smirk as the morning light caresses his pale skin, is mine.

"Good morning." He says, his voice still raspy.

"Good morning." I blush, still looking him over. "How about we stay in this sheet all day?" I propose, now stretching myself.

"The sounds great." He smiles again. "In theory." He finishes. "But, we have three boys that need breakfast and lunches packed for school. Not only that, but Suigetsu is supposed to return today. I'd hate to have to break my friends neck if he just so happened to see you like this. It's bad enough Naruto has seen you almost naked. I don't think I'll allow a second person to live. And we have to make plans for the twins birthday that's in a few days."

"Naruto has seen me almost naked?" I asked pulling the sheet tighter around me, making it almost fall from around Sasuke.

"That night you came back from the land of Chaos. You were wearing a short yukata." He started. I nodded remembering it was the same as the clothing I used to wear on missions. It was so much easier to move in. "He untied it and opened it up to see how badly your stomach was injured. So he probably saw your naked chest, but doesn't remember because of the panic. But, he still saw."

"That couldn't be helped." I say with a blush as I get to my feet and start looking for clothes.


	21. Chapter 19

"I'm off to my doctor's appointment." I call to Sasuke who was talking plans for the twins birthday with suigetsu. He stood up from the table and kissed me on the cheek.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" He asked looking down at me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just a routine three month check up. They just want to make sure I'm healed well and that there isn't anything messing up my chakra flow. Plus, you have a party to plan." I say waving him off after kissing his cheek. "I'll be back soon." I yell from the gate.

* * *

I sat in the room wearing a gown and my pants waiting for the doctor. Then there was light knock on the door. "Katsuki-san?" He asked poking his head in the room, looking down at my chart.

"Yes." I replied looking up at him nervously. Then Sora followed him in. "Hello Sora-chan." I smiled. "Are you helping today?"

"No." She said, quickly shaking her head. "I came to work with my dad today." She said looking up to him with a smile. "I want to learn all I can from him so I can protect Yuk...My team the best I can." Her father smiled down at her and lightly pat her on the head.

"She also told me a little bit about wha she had seen when she was training with Tsunade a couple of months ago when you had returned from your honeymoon." He says setting my file down. "I'm not quite sure what she was describing but I'm going to go ahead and take a look if you don't mind."

"Oh, okay." I said sitting up straight as he activated his Byakugan.

"I see." He murmurs looking at Sora out of the corner of his eye.

"What? What do you see?" I asked nervously. "Last time I had spoke to her she said she saw something. I figured it was just a concentration of chakra near my wound."

"Do you mind if I openly talk about it in front of her?" He asked.

"Not at all, she already promised secrecy." I smiled. He nodded once then began.

"Katsuki-san, when you were brought here after your incident, your ovary left ovary was severly damaged. We weren't sure if it would heal properly. What seems to have happened is that your body instictively focused a large amount of chakra to that ovary. The ovary seems to have healed fine, but the concentraition of chakra had put that ovary in to over time causing it to be over active. Now this part isn't my business, I assume you consummated the marriage. Intercourse during that time was not something I would have reccomended due to your ovary being in over drive..." He said slowly coming to a stop.

"That means... I'm..." I whispered.

"About seven or eight weeks along." He continued.

"Pregnant." I breathed placing my hand on my head in shock. What is Sasuke going to think?

"With triplets." He said nonchalantly.

"Trip...Wait...What? T-triplets?! But I already have a set of twins and another son! That would make it six...six kids." I rub my forhead heared trying to think straight. "This can't be happening."

"It can. Your chakra just over stimulated your egg production." He reasoned.

"Are you sure it's triplets?" I ask placing my hands on my stomach.

"Yes. There are three small, but separate, chakra systems. Here." He said pointing to my stomach. "Here and here." He finished. I felt every ounce of energy drain from me.

"What am I going to do?" I breath, sitting back up.

"I suggest that you take things easy for another few weeks. The firs three months are when miscarrages commonly occur. Eat healthy and avoid anything the could cause stress. Here are some vitamins that will help you." He said handing me a bottle and a mission dismissal note. I nodded and took the bottle and paper from him. Before exiting the room. "Congrats. This is the first set of triplets ever recorded in Konoha." He smiles before I close the door behind me.

* * *

I walked home in a daze. Could we afford to have that many kids? I thought of how little sleep I had gotten when I had the twins. Sleep was seeming more and more like a far off dream. "Who do I tell first?" Say looking down at the slip of paper in my hand. Lady Taunade's office is on the way home...But, shouldn't Sasuke be the first I tell? I don't know, Itachi wasn't around when I found out about the twins and Nana.

"Katsuki-chan!" Naruto called and waved. I looked up to see him looking over my shoulder. I blushed the instant I remembered what Sasuke had said this morning. "What's wrong? You seem down." I quickly folded the paper.

"Hey, N-Naruto." I stuttered. "I have a question." I tell him.

"Sure what's up?" He asks with a smile.

"Have...Have you seen me naked?" I blurt looking at him. His cheeks turn a faint pink color, telling my exactly what I wanted to know.

"No." He says scratching the back of his head, lying to save me from emarassment. "That night, when you got hurt, I did open your yukata, but there was so much blood." He tried to explain. We walked together in silence for a few minutes. "Don't worry Katsuki-chan, I didn't see anything." He said patting me on the head.

"Thanks Naruto. Could you do me a favor and give this to Lady Tsunade for me?" I ask, handing the folded piece of paper to him. "Don't read it...It's about my perod!" I blurt. A disgusted look came over his face as he looked at me. Technically it wasn't a lie.

"You didn't have to tell me that." He mumbled. "But, yeah I'll give it to her now, I was just heading there to hand in these reports."

"Thanks." I say waving to him and rushing home.

* * *

I stood in front of the sink washing Sasuke and Suigetsu's lunch dishes, still trying to find a way to tell him about the pregnancy. I looked over my shoulder at him as they talked about different games the guests could play and the prizes the kids could take home.

"Katsuki!" I heard a voice yell from the front gate. I practically jumped out of my skin hearing Tsunade's voice. "Congratuations!" She said coming on to the porch and looking in. "I can't believe it." She waved the paper around with Naruto in tow. He look as confused as a chameleon in a bag of skittles. "The first set in Konoha! How exciting. It's like the gods knew!"

"Knew what?" Sasuke asked joining the convo, just as confused as Naruto.

"About your small clan needing to grow." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I shyly glanced at Sasuke out of the corner of my eye.

"What about it?" He said looking at her like she lost it. Thats when she turned on me.

"You haven't told him yet?" She asked me. I silently shook my head.

"I didn't know how. He wasn't around till after I had the twins so I didn't have to tell him. Then he only met Nana the night before we moved here. So once again I didn't have to tell him."

"Tell me what?" He asked now getting frustrated, looking down at me.

"I think you kind of have to tell him now." Tsunade said, realizing she kind of let the cat out of the bag.

"Tell me what?" He asked again, grabbing my arm.

"She's pregnant." Tsunade blurts. I look over at her shocked.

"You know, for being the Hokage you're really bad at secrets. Even Sora-chan was able to keep it." I tell her.

"Sora-chan knew?" Tsunade asked, still completely forgetting Sasuke was standing there.

"She had told me about it the day we came back from our honeymoon, I thought it was just because the chakra was focused on healing my wound still. It never crossed my mind that it could be this." I admitted.

"So her dad told you about it today?" She asked, firing off another question.

"Yeah, I ran into Naruto on the way home and asked him to give you the mission dismissal note from the doctor. I was still trying to think of how to tell Sasuke. I was worried about his reaction. Oh my god Sasuke!" That's when I realized he wasn't standing next to me any more, but out by the pond in the back yard. "Excuse me for a second." I tell Tsunade as I rush out to him.

As I draw close to him he turns around with a smile on his face and tears running down his cheeks.

"Are you okay?" I ask reaching out to him. He grabs my arm and pulls me into a tight embrace.

"I'm going to me a father." He whispers happily into my ear. "My...Our," He quietly corrects. "Our clan is going to gain a member."

"Did you tell him about the triplets yet?" Tsunade called out to us. Sasuke pulls away from me, keeping his hands on my shoulders and looking down at my face. He was obviously in shock, his eyes were nearly popping out of his head.

"Surprise?" I say in a sing song voice, smiling sheepishly.

"No? Well he knows now. Let's celebrate! No sake for you Katsuki!" Tsunade called turning back into the house with a bottle of Sake already in her hand. "Suigetsu! Naruto! I'm going to be a grandma!" We hear her yell from the house. Sasuke let's out a chuckle and shakes his head.

"Has she already been drinking?" I ask looking at the house.

"She started on the way over here." Naruto says watching her sit down on the porch and talk to the boys.

* * *

**creativeBUBBLE- oxo**

**sleepypuppy- xxo**

**apocolypsebutterfly- oxo**

**Shakilove- oxo**

**Melissa Fairy- xxx**

**lovetolongago- xxo**

**z- xox**

_**Okai, so...The triplets weren't my idea. I knew I was going to have them have a baby together, but I didn't know what to have them have. So I let my Sims 4 game choose for me...That's how the triplets came into play. **_

_**Then I didn't know if I should go with that, so I let you readers blindly choose. Those of you who chose an "x" and "o" Combination that had an "x" in the first space (x x x, x x o, x o o, x o x) That first space was X- Go with the sims game O- Don't go with the sims game. So go with the sims game won and now they are doubling the amount of kids they are having! YAY!**_


	22. Chapter 20

The day of the twins' birthday had come. Though Sasuke was a great cook, he wasn't much on baking. I ended up being the one to make their cake, and while I was at it I also made some cookies for the little goodie bags for the other kids. Tsunade was the first to arrive. Of course, she tattled on me while I was standing on a stood trying to hang decoraions with out Sasuke knowing. He placed his hands on my hips and lifted me off the stool with a sigh.

"I'll do it." He said taking the streamer from me. I frowned. I could have done it. Geeze, if he had it his way I'd be confined to a chair. I left him to finish the decorations for the kitchen to set out snacks. With knife in hand I began cutting vegetables to put on a tray. Three celery sticks in, Sasuke appeared again.

"I'll do it." He said taking the knife from my hand gently pushing me out of the way.

I puffed up my cheeks and headed outside to put the goldfish into the pond for the kids to catch like the game they have at festivals. Each of the fish were floating in the pond in their own bags. I would have to climb in and round up the bags, cut them open and release the fish now that the water inside and outside of the bags were the same temperature. I sat down on a rock and began rolling up my pant leg when someone stepped into the pond with a splash. I looked up from my pant leg to see Sasuke gathering the fish bags.

"I'll do it." He said for the third time. I pursed my lips together and got up from where I was sitting, then headed to the porch. Just as I sat down, Yukine sat next to me and leanded his head against my arm.

"What's wrong?" I asked, pulling the tie out of his hair and combing it out with my fingers.

"Nothing." He said watching Hikaru and Nana play. I began to braid his hair down his back and retie it when he spoke up again. "Mom, are the babies boys or girls?" He asked turning to look at me over his shoulder.

"I don't know, it's kind of a surprise." I tell him as I push his bangs to the side. "What do you hope they are?"

"I want a sister." He said, spinning a shuriken on it's point.

"Why do you want a sister?" I ask curios about what he is thinking.

"I already have two brothers, and when I see how much fun you have talking with Naruto oni-chan it makes me think that that is what having a sister would be like." He says watching the shuriken fall on its side.

"Sisters are different from brothers." I begin as Hikaru and Nanase run up and sit in my lap. I smile down at them.

"Hikaru, Nana, do you want the babies to be boys or girls?" Yukine asked.

"I want more brothers." Hikaru says as I pull his hair up into a ponytail, getting the length of it off his neck that's sweaty from playing.

"Why?" Yukine asks looking over at him confused.

"Well, I already have brothers and I know that I like it. You and Nana like to play the same things as I do. So we share all of out toys. And when we're training, you help me out, that helps me help Nana, so if we had more brothers I would have more people to help and train with. I don't know if I would like having a sister. I like being around the girls at school but when they get hurt, they cry." He says pausing.

"That's not a reason to not want a sister." I tell Hikaru. "Everyone cries when they are hurt, even me."

"It's not because they cry when they get hurt." Hikaru says turning to look at me. "Some of te boys at school cry when they get hurt too. The reason I don't want a sister is because when the girls at school cry, I feel bad. It makes me feel weird right here." He explains grabbing his chest near his heart. I couldn't help but smile. "What about you, Nana? What do you want?"

Nana slurps his yogurt from the tube and thinks about it for a minute, then pulls the tube out of his mouth. "Both." He says the single word then slurps up the yogurt again.

"Both?" Yukine asks looking at him. I pull Nana's clip from his hair and comb his bangs back with my nails. He tilts his head back and looks at me with his big onyx eyes, then nods to Yukine's question as he turns his attention to Sasuke who sat down next to me. "Why both?"

"Because." He says, giving Yukine another single word answer. I let out a small laugh as I pin his bangs back. He is just like Sasuke.

"What do you guys want the babies to be?" Hikaru asks looking from me to Sasuke. Both Nana and Yukine follow his lead and look at us, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I will be happy with what ever they are." I tell them.

"Healthy." Sasuke says leaning back on his palms. "Strong, smart. Like you guys" He finishes looking to the boys with a smile.

Lady Tsunade leaned against the door frame as people began to arrive. She took a sip from her cup watching people come through the gate. "Ney, Tsuna-ba-san, what do you want the babies to be?" Yukine asked tugging on the hem of her shirt.

"Seven." She says looking at him with a smile. I looked at her astonished. Seven? Is she drinking? What's in her cup?

"Seven?" Yukine and Hikaru repeated in unison looking up at her confused.

"Yeah, instead of three babies I want it to be seven." She explained before leaving the porch to meet up with Kakashi and Guy. The twins shared a look then looked at her walking away.

"Why would Tsuna-ba-san want it to be seven babies?" Hikaru asked me.

"Well-" I began, then Sasuke cut me off.

"Because, Otosan, Okasan, you, your brothers and the babies are the only ones in our clan." He explained.

"Clan? Our family?" Hikaru asked.

"Remember how I told you that only Uchiha have the sharingan? Well there used to be a bunch of us, we were all like distant cousins. Now it's just us five and the babies in Okasan's belly. Don't you want to have more people in your family?" Sasuke asked looking at Hikaru with a smile.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I wan't Naruto oni-chan to have more peope in his family too." He said watching Naruto approach the gate alone. "He lives all alone, and he doesn't have any brothers or sisters."

"He doesn't have a Mom and Dad either." Yukine added. "His clan is almost gone."

"Can Naruto oni-chan join our clan?" Hikaru asked Sasuke.

"It doesn't really work that way sweetheart." I tell him.

"Well can we join Naruto's clan then?" Yukine asks. Nana looks up at me curios about my answer.

"It don't work like that either. To join a clan you have to be born into it or marry into it." Sasuke says.

"Then I'll marry Naruto oni-chan!" Hikaru yells raising his hand as Naruto approaches the porch. I laugh looking at the look on Naruto's face.

"They wanted ou to join the Uchiha clan or wanted to join the Uzumaki clan, but Sasuke told them that you have to be born into a clan or marry into one." I explained where Hikarus exclaimation came from. Naruto nodded understanding the situation better.

"Sorry Hikaru, you're not my type." Naruto told him with a smile and patted him on the head.

"Type?" Hikaru repeated.

"Don't listen to them, you can join my clan whenever you want. We don't have to get married." Naruto said with a smile. "We can be the Uchamaki." He said jokingly. The twins laughed at the word Naruto had made up. "Oh I got you guys these." He said handing Hikaru and Yukine each a small package wrapped in decorative paper. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you!" The twins said in unison, tearing the paper from the boxes. When they opened the box their faces lit up. Hikaru was the first to pull his set of kunai out of the box.

"Take good care of them, they are just like the ones my dad had." Naruto said proudly. The twins both dropped into a formal bow.

"Thank you Naruto Oni-chan!" They yelled to him.


	23. Questions!

Yay! It's weird question time!

Featuring the author, ME!

I need some opinions.

1) Usually when trying to keep bloodlines pure, there is a bit of incestuous relationships. What is your opinion on cousins getting married? It used to be a pretty common thing amongst clans but I want to know what you think about it.

2) Hikaru, Yukine and Nanase will only be baby1, baby2, and baby3's half brothers, so, their kids will be like...half cousins? What would you think about the half cousins mingling?

3)Are you judging me right now? Yes, I do have the genders of the triplets decided. Yes, I do have the triplets named. yes, I have planned out who each of the six 2nd gen uchiha will be marrying. Yes, I do have how many kids each 2nd gen couple will be having. Yes, I do have the genders of the 3rd gen uchiha decided. Yes, I do have all 18 of them named. Yes, I did get carried away. Yes, i did have fun doing it. Yes, I do realize you all think I'm crazy now. Yes, you can stop looking at me like that.

******Update********

Since I may have worded it wrong, I didn't mean that Sasuke and Katsuki's kids marry Itachi and Katsuki's kids. I meant Yukine Hikaru and Nanase's Kids with The triplet's kids.

I was worried that if I kept having the kids marry out side the clan, eventually the Uchiha blood line would be completely diluted out. So that's why I asked in the first place.

I just forgot that if you go back like lets see if tsunade had a kid...

Kid Tsunade- Tsunade's dad- Hashirama- like three or four generations here- First Senju / First uchiha- sage of six paths- Uzumaki + Hyuga...

So like 11/12 generations, they are all related.

So, if I have them match up with Senju, Uzumaki or Hyuga, it should be like marrying a Super distant cousin...Right?


	24. Chapter 21

Day by day my stomach got bigger and bigger. At seven weeks, when I had just found out, pregnant there was no way to tell. Ten weeks, I looked like I was hiding a dessert bowl under my shirt. Fifteen, I was no longer fitting in my biggest pants. Morning sickness was killing me and all I could eat was crackers and drink lemon water. Twenty weeks, I appeared to be smuggling a watermelon. Not only that but I had to pee every ten minutes. My boobs hurt, I had to sleep on my side and had constant heart burn. Twenty-five weeks, I couldn't fit in any clothes made in the city. Thankfully, Lady Tsunade helped me out and turned some bed sheets into dresses for me. Nanase's birthday came, he had turned four. I felt sick the whole time, but I stuck in there. He was growing up so fast. Thirty weeks I felt and looked like a blimp. Stand up too long, my feet hurt, sit too long my feet would swell. Thirty five weeks, I was at my limit. Everytime a baby would move it look like something was going to tear its way through. I was constantly tired. I would wake up, eat, nap, potty, eat, nap, potty, repeat.

I was ready for this pregnancy to be over. Sasuke and the boys were still completely fascinated by it. I was over it. One minute I was hot, the next I'm cold. My hormones were all over the place, one second I'm fine, the next I'm crying. My food cravings like getting attacked by a ravenous hunger. Sasuke, the greatest husband in the world, has made at least fifty midnight snack trips to town. Over half of those were for ice cream...At three in the morning. But that's besides the point. You do not know the excitment I would have whell up inside me as I sat on the porch waiting for him. Then the moment he would sleepily trudge through that gate with the little bag in his hand. It was like my birthday had come early.

I looked up at the night sky, happily eating my ice cream. Sasuke sat behind me as I lay back against his chest. His warmth agaisnt my back comforted me. I tilted my head up and looked at him. He yawned and began to doze off with his hands against my stomach. Just as his eyes closed and his chin rested against the top of my head, one of the babies kicked against his hand. His eyes opened up and he smiled. My poor personal shinobi was looking rough. Looks like this pregnancy was taking it's toll on him as well.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in a low voice, trying not to wake anyone up.

"Like a whale." I tell him. "But the doctor said any day now. Tsunade said she read some records about the pregnancy and birth of triplets that she had requested from the sand. And, it said that multiple birth pregnancies usually only last between thirty and thirty-eight weeks. They never go full term. Come to think of it, Hikaru and Yukine came at Thiry-seven weeks and Nanase came at Thirty-nine. So I've never gone full term." I told him. Sasuke rubbed my belly and nodded.

"I'm ready for them to be here." He admitted. "The boy ae excited too."

"Not as excited as Tsunade."

Sasuke smiles. "She has really taken a liking to you and the boys. She's always treated everyone the same. Then the boys came and I guess softened her up. She used to get so mad when Naruto would call her Ba-chan. Now she loves it when the boys do it. Did you know she went to the a summit with the Kazakage, Mizukage, and Raikage? She pulled out pictures of the boys and bragged about how talented her grandchildren are. Then proceeded to tell them about how you were pregnant with triplets. That's how she got the records from Gaara." He explained. I smiled watching him yawn again.

"That's cute. What about the other Kage? Why wasn't here there?" I ask realizing that only four had attended the meeting.

"I heard he had hurt is back and couldn't travel." He responds. "But he did send a representative. He had to, otherwise there would be no way for him to hear the new information about the land of Chaos." Sasuke's tone darkens when speaking about Chaos. I nod listening to his words. I couldn't believe that Chaos was still threatening to attack the Wind. It's been over a year already.

"Let's go to bed." I say tapping Sasuke's knee then pushing myself up right. He agrees and gets to his feet to help me up. Just as I get my balence, Sasuke turns around and opens the door, going through the house making sure the path to out room is lit up. Then I hear water leak on to the floor. I freeze and grab my stomach.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Sasuke says appearing in the doorway again.

"I...I can't." I tell him.

He looks at me confused then his eyes grow wide. He disappears into the house again and reappears minutes later. I hear foot steps in the grass I turn to see what it is. All three boys are running across the yard, pulling on their shirts and leaping over the fence at top speed. Nanase heads in the direction of Tsunade's, Hikaru is running towards the Hyuga clans community, and Yukine took off in the direction of Naruto's.

Sasuke runs through the house turning on every light and filling his arms with things. He returns with a bag packed full of everything imaginable and a pillow. Setting the pillow down on the porch, he helps me sit. I whine and grimace in pain as a contraction comes.

"Just breath." He says kneeling next to me. "Naruto will be here soon and we'll get you to the hospital." He says rubbing my forehead. I nod taking deep breaths.

Foot steps sounded down the street, growing closer by the second. A red glow came into sight then Naruto appeared cloaked in the ninetails chakra, carrying Yukine under his arm. When they hit our property, Naruto set him down. Yukine ran to my side and grabbed my hand, looking at me worriedly.

"Does it hurt?" He asked pushing my hair away from my face.

"Only a little bit." I smiled, trying not to worry him more.

"Okay, we need to go." Sasuke said summoning his snake familiar, Aoda.

"Here we go Katsuki-chan." Naruto said, wrapping his arms around me and jumping on to Aoda. He set me down next to Sasuke then gaurded me from slipping off while Sasuke told Aoda how to get to the hospital.

"I could..." I took a deep breath. "Have just used..." I take another. "Flying Raijin." I tell them.

"iie. If you used it right now, you would take chakra away from the babies. We don't know how that would effect them." Naruto said as the hospital came into sight. Another contraction came and I let out a scream. Yukine had tears in his eyes and covered his ears.

"Sasuke, they are coming." I tell him as calming as I can, trying not to freak Yukine out anymore than he already is.

"We're almost there." He tried to assure.

"Almost there is not good enough. We need to be there now or someone needs to be ready to cover Yukine's eyes and catch a baby." I tell him. He looks over his shoulder at me wide-eyed. My gown was soaked in blood and my contractions were getting closer.

Lady Tsunade was standing out side with Nanase and Hikaru, pacing back and forth. When Aoda disappeared from under us, Sasuke and Naruto supported most of my weight. "Get her inside, we set up a ground floor room for her so she wouldn't have to climb up the stairs. The doctor is already in the room waiting for you. Yukine, Hikaru and Nana, go sit in the lobby." She instructed. I could tell she was trying to be calm and serious, but the excitment and happiness that the day had finally come was radiating from her. She looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

* * *

"Push, Katsuki." Tsunade instructed from behind the doctor. I squeezed Sasuke's hand pushing as hard as I felt I could. Then I felt someone let go of my hand. I looked over and Naruto was gone from my left side and was laying on the floor, out cold. "He'll be fine." Tsunade said waving it off.

Me and Sasuke shared a look them peered down at him as I pushed again. "Konoha's hero, can take take on a war and witness death with out batting a lash. Faints at child birth." I joke through gritted teeth.

"One more big push." The doctor says as Sasuke wipes sweat from the side of my face. I nod trying to catch my breath and push. Seconds later the sound of crying fills the room. "Congratuations, It's a boy!" The doctor says.

"Come to ba-chan." Tsunade coos taking the baby from the doctor and begins to clean him up.

"A son." Sasuke whispers, not taking his eyes off the baby in Tsunade's hands.

"One down, two more to go." The doctor says. Just then Naruto begins to come around again. "Push push push."

"What did I miss?" Naruto asks from the floor.

"A boy." Sasuke replies with a proud smile. I follow the doctors instructions and push while squeezing Sasuke's hand. "You're doing good." He wispers wiping more sweat off. Another cry enters the room.

"Congrats. Another boy!" The doctor announces.

"Naruto." Tsunade calls him over to her. He pushes himself to his feet and goes to her side only for her to hand him a newly bathed baby. He carefully cradles it in his arms and leans against the wall before sliding down it and sitting cross-legged on he floor again.

"Come here little cutie." Tsunade smiles taking the baby from the doctor to clean it up.

"Okay, Katsuki. Last one. Then you can rest." I nod breathing heavily.

"It's almost over." Sasuke says pressing his lips to my temple.

"Alright. I can see the head. Push." I nod and push on queue. "One more big one. And it's out."

"What is it?" Sasuke asks looking at the doctor, unconciously squeezing my hand in anticipation. Tsunade hands the second baby to Naruto and takes the final one from the doctor.

"A beatiful baby girl." Tsunade coos.

"A...Daughter." Sasuke whispers with a small smile.

"Okay, Katsuki, we're going to get you all fixed up. You will be able to go home in a few days." The doctor tells me.

"You'll be able to see the babies after I get her cleaned up and I get the check up done. It should only take a few minutes. I just have to write out the birth certificates, fill in the length, weight and few other things, then we'll fill in the names." Tsunade explains as she and Naruto place the babies in nursery beds then leaves the room.

* * *

**Okay, About my weird question!**

**I completely understand all over your opinions. I agree with them. **

**I did forget for a moment that the Uchiha were distantly related to the Uzumaki, Hyuga, and Senju. So I have devised a plan. Thank you. **

**I will updated again today, I already have the next chapter started so look forward to that. **

**I also have a few one shots started to begin filling in the time skip blanks. **

**Here is how I have decided to do the time skip collection. I will be making another story, I will name it "Itachi's Final Secret: The missing pages"**

**The formation of it will be like this:**

**Letter - Number**

**Letter will tell you which time skip it happened in. Numbers with just tell which order I had written them in, Since each one will be their own story. **

**A - Katsuki and Itachi: How it all started**

**B - Katsuki: Raising three boys**

**C- Hikaru and Yukine: Life as twins**

**D - Nanase: My earliest memories **

**E - Katsuki and Sasuke: The beginning of a new love**

**F - Katsuki and Sasuke: The pregnancy**

**As you can see, I plan on writing stories from the boys point of views, as well as Sasuke and Itachi's Thought It would be cool to hear some stories from them. I will be adding on to the list as more time skips occur. The triplets will eventually be added to the list. This is just what I have to work with as of now. As the story progresses there will be more added to it. **

**If you have and ideas for a one shot that you would like to read about, please let me know. I am nothing but a people pleaser. **

**I will have the man page for the story and the little table of contents up today, but it will be a couple days before I have some of the collection posted.**

**As always thank you for supporting me and my stories. **

**I am still working on visuals, I really wish I was able to post pictures on here. **

**I have finished drawing up The twins and Nanase. Katsuki is drawn up too. **

**If you are interested they are all posted over on my DA. Just look me up, my thing is .**


	25. Chapter 22

Sasuke and I sat in the room I had been admitted to waiting for Tsunade and Naruto to return with the babies. He sat in the bed with me, one arm around my shoulders. I leaned my head against him and yawned. It was now five in the morning and not one of us has slept a wink. Well, niether Sasuke or I had. I look over to the second hospital bed in the room and see the Hikaru, Yukine and Nanase all out cold, curled up under a blanket.

"Poor things." I say, making Sasuke look over at the boys as well.

"They tried their best to stay awake to meet the new babies." He smiles.

"They did, they were on top of things last night." I comment as I hear the door click open. I get excited and push myself to sit up straight. This will be my first time seeing the babies. At leas Sasuke was able to get a peek.

"Let's go meet mommy and daddy." Tsunade coos down at the baby wrapped in a blue blanket. When she sgeps around he bed my eyes grow wide. Sakura was following Tsunade into the room carrying a second baby wrapped in blue. I glance at Sasuke out of the corner of my eye and see him smiling softly. Then Naruto enters the room with a baby swadled in pink.

"She's so pretty." He whispers, looking down at the baby. Naruto goes to Sasuke's side and hands the baby to him. There's a new glow in his eyes that I had never seen before. He gently pushes her hair to the side and kisses her forehead.

Tsunade hands me the baby in her arms and smiles. "We need names." She says, her eyes still on the baby.

"We can't keep calling them baby one, two and three." Sakura says, slowly swaying back and forth cradling a baby. I turn my attention down to the bundle of joy in my arms and my jaw drops.

"This is baby number two." Tsunade tells me and he wrapps his hand around his finger.

"H-his hair...h-h-his eyes. Lady Tsunade, was there a mix up?" I ask looking at her worriedly.

"Is if I would let that happen to my grandchildren!" She say in a slightly angered tone. "I watched him come out, I'm one hundred percent sure he is your's. There haven't been any births here in almost 2 weeks. Your's were the only ones in the nursery.

"Sasuke." I call, quietly trying to get his attention. He looks up from the baby girl in his arms at me. "The baby." I say turning my attention down to the baby. He looks shocked but for only a second.

"White hair and Silver eyes..." He says with a smile "Shiro." I look at Sasuke as he named the baby in my arms.

"It's perfect." I smile. "My little Shiro."

"Shiro Uchiha." Tsunade repeated, jotting the name down on to his birth certificate.

"Kinabi." Sasuke whispers looking back down at the only female baby.

"Ki-na-bi." Tsunade sounds out. "U-chi-ha. Now this little guy needs a name." She said as Sakura walked over to he side of my bed and held him up for me to see. His eyes were just like Sasuke's, almost feminine and feline. His hair was as black as the deepest depths of the sea.

"Kuro." I said with out thinking.

"Kuro?" Tsunade questioned looking down at what she had just written on his birth certificate. "Hikaru, Yukine, Nanase, Shiro, Kuro, Kinabi." She said going through all of the kids' names. "I like it."

"Me too." Sasuke smiles.

"Tsuna-ba-chan?' Nanase calls out rubbing his eyes. Tsunade smiles and turns to the bed where to boys arewaking up from all of the comotion. She lifts Nanase off the bed and holds him.

"Did we wake you up?" She asks swaying back and forth with him in her arms. He nods then turns his attention to me.

"Mama. Was I right?" He asks through a yawn as the twins crawl off the bed.

"You were. You got two new brothers and one new sister." I tell him.

"I win!" He says pointing down at Hikaru and Yukine. They both look at each other and nod before taking something out of their pocket and giving it to Nanase.

"What did you win?" I ask.

"We made a bet. I bet it would be brothers." Hikaru said.

"I thought it would be all girls." Yukine admited. "Nana said it would be both. We all bet five yen. Nana won." Tsunade laughed and shook her head. Yukine slipped around the bed and climbed into Naruto's lap trying to get a look at the baby in Sasuke's arms.

Yukine looked down at her, eyes full of wonder. She peered up at him as her tiny fingers caught his braid. He smiled and Kinabi's face lit up, smiling back up at him. "This is your new baby sister, Yukine. Her name is Kinabi." Sasuke told him.

"Kinabi." Yukine repeated, watching her twist her litte fingers into the tail of his braid.

"Why is his hair white?" Nana asked looking down at the baby I was holding.

"We don't know." I smiled. "Isn't it pretty though?"

"It looks like Kakashi oji-chan's." Hikaru blurted. Everyone in the room laughed.

"His name is Shiro." I told Nanase. Shiro stared up at Nanase.

"He likes me." He said as Tsunade set him on the bed, letting him get a closer look. Shiro smiled and covered his eyes then peeked up at Nanase out from under his hands.

"This one is sleeping." Hikaru said, standing on the end of the bed looking down a Kuro in Sakura's arms.

"This is your little brother Kuro." Sakura told him. "You're going to take care of him and teach him a lot of things, right?" She asked him.

"Ah." Hikaru nodded.

I smiled feeeling tears of joy whell up in my eyes. Seeing everyone here, like this, right now, made me so happy. I felt like I had a complete family. Tsunade was like a big sister and a mom. Naruto was like a little brother, we would alway pick on each other. Sakura was like a little sister, some times we got along, some times we didn't. A tear slipped from my eye.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, worried.

"I'm so happy." I said as tears streamed from my eyes. Sasuke smiled and kissed my cheek. "I have six perfect children. A motherly big sister. A clumsy younger brother. A little sister I don't always get along with. And a husband you gets me ice cream at three in the morning."

"Really? Of all the things you could have chosen to say about me, your choose the ice cream?" Sasuke asked with a smile.

"Uh-huh." I nod, tears still slipping down my cheeks.

"Katsuki, your crying on the baby." Tsunade said taking Shiro from me.

"I'm sorry Shiro." I say, still unable to get my emotions under control.

"Katsuki-chan, You're a mess." Naruto laughs.

"Shut up or I'll talk about your dad more." I threaten wiping my tears with my palms.

"Talk about his dad?" Sasuke asks lookin at me confused.

"My dad was her four year old crush." Naruto explains. Sasuke turns and looks at me, clearly shocked, then busts out laughing.

"You had a crush on Lord fourth?" He asks still laughing.

"Shut up! All the girls did!" I say. I've never seen Sasuke laugh this hard over something before. "Didn't they Tsunade?" I say turning to her.

"W-well." She said turning red in her cheeks.

"You had a crush on him too Ba-chan?" Naruto asks jumping out of his seat.

"No wa-"

"Of course she did! All the girls did! What do you think we talked about all the times I went and visited her and you weren't allowed to come?" I say to Naruto. Sasuke's shoulders shook as he tried to hide his laughter from Naruto.

"Shut up Sasuke, Your wife is the one who had a crush on my dad." Naruto said.

"Yeah, but she married me." Sasuke retorted, feeling victorious.

The morning carried on like this until everyone was too wore out to say anything more. All of us falling alseep in that room until more visitors showed up that after noon.


	26. Chapter 23

I sat cradling Kuro in my arms. It was time for the triplets feeding. Sasuke handed me a bottle then picked Shiro up out of the nursery bed and a bottle for him. Tsunade sat in a rocking chair next to my hospital bed feedin Kinabi.

"Uchiha-hime." She says looking down at her. "The only female Uchiha child."

"Atleast I now ave a baby girl to dress up in cute little dresses and ribbons." I tell her as the door clicks open.

Before I knew it, the room fills with all of our friends. Ino, Kiba and Shikamaru each had a bouquet of colorful flowers. Choji set a small stack of neatly folded clothe down on the bed. Tenten and Lee flew to Tsunade's side to see Kinabi. Kakashi stood over Sasuke with Aoba. Hinata and Konohamaru stood near my bed side. There were so many people here to greet the new babies.

"How are you feeling, Katsuki?" Shikamaru asks.

"Sore, elated. There really isn't a way to explain it." I tell him with a smile. He leans over the bed and looks down atthe baby in my arms.

"He looks like Sasuke." He comments.

"He's so cute!" Ino coos rubbing his cheek with her finger. "Can I hold him?" She asks. I nod, carefully handing her little Kuro. "I'm going to take you home with me." She says rocking back and forth, holding his bottle.

"This one looks like Kakashi." Aoba jokes.

"He is secretly mine isn't he Katsuki?" Kakashi jokes. I laugh and shake my head.

"Kakashi-senpai, as handsome as you are, your not my cup of tea." I say placing my hand against Sasuke's back. Sasuke smirks at Kakashi. I had stroked his ego once again. "You'll have your own soon enough, don't rush it."

"It's hard work." Sasuke added.

"That's right, tell him Shiro. Tell Kakashi-oji-chan that it's not easy to have a baby." I coo down at Shiro.

"Kinabi is such a pretty name." Tenten saiy coming over to my bed side to see the baby in Ino's arms. "Did you pick it Katsuki?"

"Actually, Sasuke did. It just kind of slipped out." I explain.

"A pretty name for a pretty girl." He commented handing Kakashi little Shiro. "I'll be right back." Sasuke tells me, planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Where are you going?" I ask , waching him head for the door.

"I need to go shower and buy a few things that well need before you come home. I'll be back as soon as possible." He explains.

"Okay." I nod as he leaves the room.

"So when are you having the baby shower?" Ino asks.

"I wasn't going to have one." I tell her casually. This catches Tsunade's attention.

"You what?" She asks.

"Well, could you imagine Sasuke sitting there surrounded by girls, bored to death as I open gifts for the babies? It just doesn't seem like him." I tell Tsunade.

"Maybe to you. You should have met Sasuke before, when he was younger. He was always surrounded by girls, but if I think of him now, compared to then. I think he would enjoy it." Ino says.

"Yeah, I would have never pictured Sasuke as a father, let alone an amazing one." Tenten adds.

"He is just as crazy about the kids as Tsunade is." Ino says leaning closer to me.

"I know right? Tsunade is gaga about them." Tenten says looking over at Tsunade talking with Nanase in her lap and smiling.

"This is just something about these kids that captivates you." Kiba speaks up for the first time.

"Awe, Kiba, do you have a soft spot for them too?" Ino asks teasingly.

"You could say that." He replies completely serious as he takes the baby from Ino's arms and cradles it against his chest.

"Katsuki! I brought you...some...Ice cream." Naruto says walking into the room and looking around a everyone.

"Thank you Naruto." I say as he hands it to me.

"What's everyone doing here?" He asks looking around the room.

"We came to meet the new village members." Shikamaru says, now holding Kinabi.

"Great! Now that everyone's here, I can count on all of you as baby sitters, right? And when I need to get chores done you'll help me, right?" I ask teasingly.

"I'm free on Tuesdays and Wednesdays." Kiba says.

"I'm only open on Sunday." Shikamaru adds.

"I work at the flowershop Sunday through Wednesday, I'm sure I can help any other time." Ino explains.

"Just call if you need anything." Naruto says, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"If she's going to call anyone first, it would be me." Tsunade says from the corner. Everyone laughed.

"If you need anything from neighboring villages, we can go get it for you." Kakashi offers.

"Yeah, we travel around to the smaller villages a lot." Aoba adds. Then the door opens again. Gaara enters holding a bouquet of purple desert flowers, followed by his brother Kankuro holding a few boxes.

"Lord Kazekage." I say slowly trying to get out of the bed to try and bow to him.

"Katsuki, how many times have I asked you to call me Gaara." He smiles, stopping me from getting out of bed.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, surprised by his visit.

"It's about time you got here." Tsunade says. "Where are the rest?" She asks.

"I came as soon as I got your message." Gaara defends. "I assume that they are still on the way, the Raikage and Tsuchikage have a longer distance to travel. Then a long orange haired woman ran into the room wearing a blue floor length dress. "Ah, Lady Mizukage." Gaara says turning to the lady out of breath.

"M-Mi-Mizukage?" I say wide eyed. "Tsunade what's going on?" I ask watching her guide Kiba, Kakashi and Shikamaru over to the Kazekage and Mizukage. "Why are the five Kage coming here?"

"I'm showing off my grandbabies." She says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do you really think it's appropriate to call the five kage's here for that?" I ask. Then the twins and Nanase come through the door.

"Gaara Oni-chan!" Hikaru yells as he runs to Gaara. The red hairs man catches Hikaru in his arm as he jumps.

"Look it how tall you are!" Gaara says.

"Mei one-chan." Nanase says tugging on her dress. She smiles down at Nana and picks him up.

"Look at how handsome you are." He tells him. "Did you go get yourself a girlfriend?" She teases.

"How was school?" I ask Yukine as he climbs into the bed with me and leans against my side.

* * *

**Good news! The first one shot is now up and posted!**


	27. Chapter 24

I awkwardly sat in my bed, wearing the hospital gown provided to me, surrounded by the five Kage. Tsunade had really gone out of her way this time. Gathering them all in Konoha just because of the triplet's birth. Both the Raikage and Tsuchikage sat with a stern expression on their face as they waited for the nurses to arrive with the babies. Nana and the twins came through the door. As soon as Hikaru noticed the Raikage sitting with his arms crossed he ran to him.

"Ay Oji-chan!" He says climbing up on to his knee.

"Heya Kiddo." The Raikage smiles. I'm completely dumbfounded.

"Onoki Oji-chan, is your back all better?" Yukine asks standing next to the chair he was on.

"Have you been training?" The Raikage asks Hikaru.

"Everyday!" He says proudly. "Watch!" Hikaru makes the Raikage hold up his hand and draws his fist back then punches the mans hand with all his might.

"Hikaru!" I say alarmed by his actions.

"Whoa! that was great." The Raikage comments with a huge smile. What just happened? What is even going on? How to the boys even know these people?

"Onoki oji-chan, would you like some tea?" Yukine offers, pouring a cup and handing it to Mei, the mizukage, who is holding Nana and flipping through a book.

"That would be wonderful Yukine." The Tsuchikage says with a smile.

"Lady Tsunade, what is going on?" I ask, feeling completely out of my element.

"We're waiting for the babies." She replies. I knew that much

"No I mean...When did the boys meet the other Kage?" I ask looking around the room, watching the boys talk to the different Kage like it was a normal daily thing. " I mean, I knew they met Gaara, but the rest..."

"When you went on your mission to the land of Chaos they came here. I had to send Sasuke out on a mission and I watched them." She said turning he page of her magazine. "And again when you went on your honeymoon." She said, looking like she was thinking it over, making sure that those were the only times they had been together.

"Katsuki, your boys are the sweetest." Mei says to me.

"Th- thank you." I say quickly bowing my head to her. Then the door opens and the nurse pushes the babies in.

"There they are." The Raikage says getting to his feet, playfully tucking Hikaru under his arm.

"That one is Shiro." Hikaru says pointing down to the white haired baby.

"A white haired Uchiha." The Raikage says looking down at the baby. "He is going to be a scamp."

"This little guy looks just like his daddy." Mei says holding Nana on her hip.

"That's Kuro. Everyone says he looks like Daddy." Nana tells her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Kinabi." Gaara says to the baby he lifts out of the nursery cradle. "I didn't get to see you earlier." He smiles fixing her blanket. She looks up at him and smiles, letting out a small giggle.

"She likes you." Yukine says. "She smiled at me too."

"Come here you." The Raikage says, holding Shiro in his big hands after setting Hikaru down.

"They are going to be Shinobi like their parents and brothers, right?" The Tsuchikage asks, tickling Kuro's belly.

"I'm sure, but I'm not going to force it on them, it will be completely up to them whether they go to the academy or not." I respond.

"They'll want to following in your footsteps." Tsunade says, standing as proud as a peacock. "I will have to take on another apprentice and teach them to be a medical ninja for this team."

"Well, wouldn't Kinabi be an option?" I ask, wondering why she didn't even mention the idea.

"Uchiha are more suited for battle. Fighting is in their blood, she won't want to sit back and watch." Tsunade says. "Never have I ever met an Uchiha who wanted to be a medical ninja. You know how to heal, but your strengths are in battle."

"I see." I say aloud. I can't say I would want to have to sit back and watch. I, myself would rather get in on the action. Plus my healing is nothing compared to a medical ninja. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Gaara take a seat in the rocking chair holding Kinabi. He smiles down to her as the chair begins to rock. He looks so happy. He looks so fatherly. "When are you going to have little ones of your own Gaara?" I ask teasingly.

"Not for a a little while, five...seven years." He says with a smile.

"But you look good holding a baby."

"Well, first off, to have some of my own, I would need a girlfriend. There is just not any time for that. And Second, have kids of my own when I can come see yours when ever I want. I can pump them full of sugar and then send them home so I don't have to be the one that has to worry about putting them to bed." He jokes.

"That's just evil." I tell him as Kinabi starts to fuss. His smile disappears as he quietly shushes her, trying to calm her back down. "She's probably hungry again. Try this." I say holding a bottle out to him.

He takes it from my hand and places it in her mouth. She instantly settles down while staring up at him. "Ah, you were hungry weren't you?" He coos.

"Are you excited to go home?" The Mizukage asks.

"I am. I miss my own bed. But I'm not ready to see the mess that's awaiting me. Don't get me wrong, Sasuke does a great job at keeping the house clean. But, laundry isn't his strong suit. It overwhelms him quickly." I tell her.

"That's right, you get to go home today." Tsunade says. "Then I'll have to walk all the way over to your house to see my babies." She pouts looking down at Shiro. "What are you going to do with out grandma there?" She asks him.

"Lady Tsunade, you know you are welcome at our house when ever you want. And seeing how the boys love being around all over, please stop by and have dinner with us before you leave town. I want to properly thank you from coming all this way." I tell them.

"I can't remember the last time a lady cooked a meal for me." Gaara says still looking down at Kinabi.

"Your sister cooks doesn't she?" I ask.

"My sister is far from being a lady, Katsuki-chan." Gaara laughs.


	28. Chapter 25

I've been home from the hospital for a month now, still can't get into the swing of things. It seems like everytime I sit down one of the little ones starts to cry. It's like they know. Even Sasuke had dark circles under his eyes now. I rocked back and forth with Shiro against my shoulder as I patted his back. "Please burp." I beg, looking at the ceiling. And, of course, wouldn't you know it, one Kinabi begins to cry. "I just had to open my big mouth." I prayed to the stars above for someone to come home and help me. "I can't do this alone." I say with tears beginning to fill my eyes. What is sleep? What's a shower? What are clean clothes? Relax? Whats that? "Kinabi, please calm down Mommy is going her best." I tell the crying baby. I look at the time, praying for a miracle. The boy's won't be home for another three hours and the stars only know when Sasuke and Suigetsu will come back from this mission. A tear falls from the corner of my eye as I shush Kinabi and continue to pat Shiro on the back. Then Kuro began to fuss. I fell to my knees and began to cry. "Please calm down. I'm just one person." I pleaded through my sobs.

Then I felt someone take Shiro out of my hands. I quickly turned around shocked and dizzy from moving to fast. There stood Kiba holding Shiro. "Are you giving Mommy a hard time?" He asked taking over burping him.

"You're a wreck." Shikamaru commented. I tilted my head up to see him standing above me with Kinabi. She had finally calmed down and stopped crying. "Naruto, what are you doing?" He asked looking down at the blanket in front of me. My eyes followed his gaze. Naruto was now laying on the triplets' blanket with a calm, sleeping Kuro laying against his chest, and his eyes closed.

"I'm going to take a nap. I can't move anyways. If I do he'll wake up and start crying again." He says tucking one arm behind his back and placing his palm agains Kuro's small back.

"Go get a shower and take a nap, we'l take over for a bit." Kiba says grabbing my elbow and helping me to my feet.

"You guys..." I begin on the verge of tears again. "You guys are the best." I finish, wiping the tears from my eyes. "I'll cook you dinner when I get up from my nap." I tell them as I make my way around their little circle, giving them each a thankful peck on the cheek. "Milk is in the fridge."

"We know." Kiba says turning away to hide his blushing cheeks. "Just go shower and sleep."

* * *

I took the best bath I had ever taken and I never ever thought sleeping would feel so good. I felt like I went into hibernation for and entire month when I had woken up. The house was still quiet. Of course it would be, there was three of them. One person for each baby. I walked into the living room, where I had left them, as I tied my hair up. The sight that lay before my eye made me smile. Kuro, as still asleep, on Naruto's chest, who was also alseep and using Shikamaru's leg as a pillow, who was also alseep sitting criss-cross against a wall with a sleeping Kinabi in his arms. Kiba, was using Shikamaru's shoulder as a pillow, securely holding a sleeping Shiro against his chest. I tip-toed back to my room and grabbed the camera from the closet. I was able to snap three pictures before Shikamaru's head fell foward, jerking him awake. I quickly hid the camera beind my back and tucked it into the belt of my yukata.

"Oh, you're up." He yawned.

"Mhmm." I hum trying to appear to be innocent. "How long was I alseep?" I ask, picking up the scattered bottles. Shikamaru blinked a few times and looked down at his watch.

"About... We got here at one in the afternoon, and it's five now..." He explained. Oh, I was only out a couple hours then. "Twenty-eight hours."

"Whaa!" I whisper yelled, dropping the bottle I had in my hand.

"Shhh." Naruto breathed, carefully sitting up, continuing to hold Kuro against his cheast. "You'll wake them up." He said rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

"You owe us more than one meal." Kiba said through a yawn, raising his arm into the air and stretching the best he could while staying still enough not to wake Shiro.

"It's a deal." I say with a smile.

"By the way, your out of bottles." Naruto whispers. "You'll need to make more."

"Yeah, they'll be wanting to eat in about twenty minutes." Shikamaru says, glancing at his watch again.

"Okay, I'll make some up then start dinner." I say getting to my feet. "Wait, where's Sasuke?" I ask upon realization. Shikamaru shook his head, getting up onto his feet, stretching his legs. "He didn't come home last night?" I asked. "I thought for sure he would..."

* * *

**Yes, another short chapter, I'm in the process of building up. So forgive me.**

**Some other news, I updated the Missing pages yesterday with a one shot from during Katsuki's pregnancy.**


	29. Chapter 26

It's been three days since I've heard from Sasuke. I am beyond worried. Tsunade tells me she can't tell me anything about the mission he is on. I wish I could read minds. I need to know where he is at, what he is doing. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Shikamaru or Naruto since they came over to help me a few days ago. Kiba, on the other hand, has practically moved in and Konohamaru has been visiting a lot.

I decide to drop by Naruto's apartment, hoping that I catch him at home. Staring at his door, I lift my hand and knock three times. Silence. Maybe he is sleeping. I knock again, only harder this time. "Naruto? Are you in there? I really need to talk to you." I call out then press my ear to his door. Still nothing.

"He left a couple of days ago. I assume Lady Hokage sent him out on a mission." An old lady, who I assumed was his landlord, told me when she saw me standing outside his door.

"Oh, okay. Thank you." I tell her and begin down the stairs. Next stop, Shikamaru's house.

"I'm sorry Katsuki, he isn't here. He was sent out on a mission a couple of night's ago." His mom tells me.

"Thank you." I say bowing to her. "If he comes home could you please tell him that I was looking for him?"

"Of course." She smiles before closing the door.

"Where is everyone?" I ask. "Even the streets seem empty." I look around, seeing no one wearing the ever famous green vest. I wonder..."Maybe Kiba knows something." I turn for home, hoping for some good news.

When I walk through the gate Yukine comes to meet me. His braid a mess and dirt on his shirt. "Where did you go mom?" He asks looking up at me.

"I went to talk to Tsuna-Ba-chan and Naruto and Shikamaru." I tell him, pushing his bangs aay from his face.

"Naruto oni-chan and Shikamaru oni-chan left a couple days ago." He says. He even knew?

"I heard. Where's Kiba?" I ask him as we walk to the house.

"Kiba Oni-chan left. He had an assignment." Yukine tells me.

"What?! Who's watching the babies then?" I ask rushing into the house. My eyes land on Konohamaru, Saori (Shikamaru's crush) and Rina (Saori's older sister) sitting with the babies. "Oh thank the stars." I breath placingm y hand over my heart. "When I heard that Kiba left I got worried." I explain my panic to them.

"It's fine. I would have been the same way." Rina says with a smile.

"Do you girls know what's going on? Sasuke and Suigetsu hasn't been home in days. Naruto and Shikamaru left a couple days ago and now even Kiba is sent out." I say.

"My husband, Ryuji, has been called out too. He just said that he has a new assignment." Rina says fixing Kinabi's little dress.

"Hmm..." I hum. "Could you guys keep an eye on the kids for a littl bit? I need to go talk to someone" I say heading to the door again.

"Yeah sure, take your time." Saori says playing with Kuro.

"Is there formula here?" Konohamaru asks as Shiro starts to fuss.

"Yeah, there are bottle in the fridge. I shouldn't be gone too long but if you need more there is formula powder on the counter, just mix it with warm water." I explain before heading out the door.

I look back over my shoulder seeing Yukine looking out the window, watching me as I cross the yard. I'll have to be out of sight before I can do what I'm planning. I make it through the gate and head for the shopping district of the village, then out to the forest. I couldn't sense anyone around me, but that doesn't mean that there wasn't any one. It just meantthat it wasn't one of my boys. I knew they hadn't learned to mask their prescence yet.

I pictured my snowflake shaped mark that I had placed on the back of Sasuke's neck. "If no one wants to tell me what's going on, I'll just have to find it out for myself." I say activating my flying raijin, just as someone grabs onto my wrist. I look down just in time to see Yukine. The next second I'm standing with my hand against the back of Sasuke's next.

"Katsuki?!" He yells, making me pull my angry, shocked gaze away from Yukine. I look up to see Sasuke looking back at me angrily. "What the hell are you doing here?!" He growls. I take in my surroundings. We were in the middle of a desert. We were in the land of wind and we were in the middle of battle. "Go back now." Sasuke yells at me.

I nod once and activate my flying raijin again, placing us back in my house, in the middle of my living room. Everyone around me looks up at me like they had seen a ghost. "Keep an eye on him." I say handing Yukine's wrist to konohamaru. "Don't let go of him until I'm gone, get everyone into the shelter. I'm going to talk to Tsunade." I say, activation flying raijin for the thrid time.

I appear in Tsunade's office. She jumps seeing me appear from thin air, causing her to fling papers up into the air. "Katsuki, don't do that to me." She says placing her hand on her chest.

"When were you planning on telling me?" I ask slightly angered. "Don't you know they are stuggling out there? The Chaos's army is advancing closer and closer to the leaf by the minute." I tell her trying to not yell.

"So you've found out." She sighs, straightening out her stack of papers. "Just for the record. I wanted to tell you, Sasuke made me promise not to." She explains.

"Made you?! Made you?! You are the damn Hokage? What could he have possibly done to MAKE you promise something like that?!" I yell, getting pushed over the edge. She just looks up at me. "You of all people should know that hell has no fury like a woman's" I say drawing back my fist and slamming it down, shattering her desk under the power of it. Her eyes grow wide and mouth hangs open at my little secret I had kept from her. Rule number one, Never show someone all of your cards.

"Katsuki!" She says in a commanding tone.

"Get everyone into the shelter." I say turning to the door and opening it. "Take care of my kids." I say over my shoulder, closing the door behind me.

"Katsuki wai-" I hear her begin, but it's too late. I'm already back on the battlefield before she was able to stop me.

* * *

**Woop woop double update!**


	30. Chapter 27

I grab the back of Sasuke's colar and pull it. He falls onto his back next to me as I punch the guy coming at him in the face as hard as I can. His body flies back and lands against a rock wall. Then a guy comes at me from the left, I duck below his kunai and kick his legs out from under him. The guy falls forward, landing on his own kunai.

I turn my anger on Sasuke and punch the rock ground right next to his head. My fist creates a crater in it as my knuckles began to bleed. "Why?!" I yell down at him as he stares up at me in shock. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?! Did you not think I deserved to know?!" I continue screaming at him.

"I..." He begins as I hear foot steps comming up behind me. I pull a kunai from the holster around my thigh then twist around, throwing it at my enemy. The point penetraits his throat and blood begins to ooze.

"I sat at home with six kids. Six! Three of them crying constantly! Waiting for you! Not knowing if you were dead or alive! Why?" I continued yelling.

"You don't need to be here. I'm strong enough to fight for us both." He says adverting his eyes from me.

"Don't give me that shit. You don't know my strength. You don't know what I can and can't do. You may physically be a man, but right now, in my eyes, you're the worst. You're nothing but a selfish child." I spit. "You didn't even think I should know about this!" I yell, letting go of his shirt and turning around. "Don't get in my way." I growl at him over my shoulder before walking away, leaving him laying on the floor. "Chidori!" I yell, letting lightning envelope my fists. I look down at my hand, remember how Kakashi-senpai kept his hand open and finger straight when he attacked. I looked to the two enemys coming at me, anger still filling my heart. I straightened my fingers on both hands.

Lunging at the first one, my hand pierces his chest, going straight through. I turn, pulling my arm out of the guy and aim for the second. He must have seen it coming because he was able to dodge and counter just in time for his kunai to graze my cheek. My feet skid across the sandy rocks under my feet, turning to take aim again. I glared at the man. If looks could kill, he'd be six feet under. The man smiles, watching me wipe the blood from my cheek with the back of my arm.

"You're going to pay for that." I tell him, activating my sharingan. His composure fades but only for a moment before he covers up his surprise. He charges at me arming for my heart. I make him think I'm playing into his trap until the last second. I lower my aim and target his abdomen. With in seconds, I'm pulling my arm from his limp body. "Serves you right." I say, blood dripping from my finger tips.

"Katsuki!" I hear Sasuke call. Even hearing my name come from his mouth pisses me off. I turn, round house kicking the enemy coming at me.

"I don't need you're help. Ever." I tell him and disappear.

I stood in a gap behind Naruto and Shikamaru. Four enemies were coming at them. I charged forward severing ones head from it his body, taking another's arm, then planting a kunai into the base of a thirds skull.

"Katsuki?" I hear Naruto call my name. I thrust my hand through the one who's missing an arms torso and a watch the fourth run off in fear.

"M-m-monster!" He yells as he runs. As if I would let him get away. I throw my kunai past his head then teleport to with using flying raijin, letting the man run into the sharpe end of it, driving it deep into his heart. Blood dripped down my arms, coating the long sleeves of my yukata. I shook my blood from my hands by flicking my wrists.

"W-what are you doing here?" Naruto asked looking at me in shock as I untied my belt and pulled the cloth from my shoulders, letting it fall to the floor at my feet.

"What does it look like I'm doing here?" I ask looking at him with a glare as I step out of the pile of clothing at my feet. Naruto looks from me to Shikamaru, then a shuriken lodges into my thigh. Normally I would feel the pain, but between the anger and adrenalin pumping through my veins, I feel nothing. I pull it from my skin and hold it up to get a better look at it, then I turn my focus to the man running at me, ready to through another. I throw it like its a playing card, watching it lodge itself into the mans forehead. He hits the ground with a skid.

"Uhh...Ino...Can you connect me to Sasuke for a sec? Katsuki is on a rampage." Naruto says looking at Ino standing behind Shikamaru.

"Y-yeah." He stammers, placing her hand on his head. I disappear from this sight, joining Kakashi and Gaara farther down the battlfield.

Gaara deflects two kunai with his sand and Kakashi takes out a guy with his chidori. I take a kunai from my holder and throw it. I sticks into the mans colar bone and the man falls to his knees. Both Kakashi and Gaara turn to look at me.

"Katsuki." Kakashi says.

"What are you doing here? How did you find out?" Gaara asks.

"It's kind of hard to hide some thing from someone who can locate you no matter where you are." I say stepping forward to finish off the man pulling my kunai out of his skin. "Thank you." I say taking it from his hand and shoving it into his temple. I quickly pull it back out and throw it, then teleport to it. I'm now standing behind another enemy with my kunai to his throat.

"You can..." Gaara begins but stops as I slit the mans throat and watch him begin to bleed out.

"You have about five minutes at most to live. I severed an artery and it can't be repaired." I whisper to the man. I could feel him shaking with fear. "Any last words?" I ask. The man nods then his body goes limp. "Too late." I say, letting his body fall to the floor. I wipe my bloddy hands on the dead mans clothes then stand back up. "You two can handle this here, can't you?" I ask as a kunai comes flying past my head. I turn around when I feel an enemy's prescence get close enough and trust my hand into his chest the same way Kakashi had.

"Where is Sasuke? Can some one connect me to Sasuke?" Kakashi calls out, looking around.

"I can." A man calls running over to the white haired man.

"It looks like you guys have this area covered." I says before disappearing again.

* * *

**TRIPLE UPDATE!**

**I'm spoiling you guys today!**


	31. Chapter 28

I appear next to Aoba. He's injured and bleeding from somewhere near his hip. I take his headband from his forehead and run at the enemy coming at us. When I'm close enough I flip over his head, hooking Aoba's headband around his neck. As soon as my feet hit the ground, I pull as hard as I can on the cloth. I release it when I hear the man's neck snap then head back over to Aoba.

"Katsuki." He struggles to say to say as he pushes him self up to lean against a large rock. "What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Don't talk." I tell him. "Everytime you strain to bleed more. Just give me about five minute's to get you healed up a little. You'll have to have more medical attention when I'm done. As you know, I'm no Tsunade." I tell him. Then I hear foot steps growing close. I turn and see three enemies coming at me. I don't have time to get up and take care of them with out leaving Aoba open. I have no idea where the medical tents are. My only option is to teleport him back to the leaf. And that's just what I do. Just as the men get close enough to attack, we disappear.

"Nurse!" I call, leaving Aoba on a bed to check the hall. I grab the person nurse's arm that I see. "Nurse, I need you to call a doctor, Aoba is in there. He is critically injured." Tell her as I drag her back into the room to show her.

"I'll go get the doctore now." She says laying eyes on him.

"Don't worry Aoba, they are going to take care of you. I have to get back out there." I say turning to run out the door.

"Katsuki, wait!" He yells as I disappear.

"Tsunade." I say re-appearing in her office. She jumps a little and turns around giving me a dirty look. "Aoba is in the hospital, I just dropped him off. Do you know were the medical tent's are?" I ask.

"They should be around here." She says writing coordinates down on a piece of paper and handing it to me. "Yukine is worried about you." She says quietly.

"Tell him I'm fine and that I'll be back soon. Oh tell him to pack his things as well. Make sure Hikaru and Nana know as well." I tell her.

"Pack? What? Why?" She asks just as I disappear from the room. "She's really got to stop doing that." Tsunade says crinkling a piece of paper in her fist.

I'm back on the battle field, running in the direction of the medical tents. "I have to put my mark there." I say looking down at the piece of paper. "It'll make tansporting te injured so much easier." Just then I'm tackled to the ground. I glare up at Sasuke above me, with my feet planted against my chest. "What do you want?" I growl shoving my feet against his chest and kicking him off of me.

When the dust settles I see him standing, ready to come at me again. "I want you to go back home." He says.

"Why? Is there something else you want to hide from me? Do you honestly trust me that little?" I ask as he charges at me again. I side step his attempt and grab his arm and wedge it up etween his shoulder blades. He lets out a hiss. "You may have been able to defeat Orochimaru once before, but there is one thing you must remember." I say into his ear.

"And what's that?" He asks as I let go of his arm and push him away from me.

"I was trained by the one person you couldn't defeat." I say, preparing for his next attempt to get me to submit to his wishes. "Itachi wasn't a fool. He wouldn't leave me helpless, specially not after Hikaru and Yukine were born." Sasuke's eyes grow wide at my words.

"Have you forgotten that I was the one who killed him?" Sasuke says, voice filled with regret.

"No I haven't. There isn't a day that goes by where that slips my mind." I say as He runs at me. When he is with in my arms reach I activate a weak chidori at the tip of my finger and hit thre of his chakra points. It won't hurt him, or slow him down for long, but it will stun those points and disrupt the flow of it momentarily. "Itachi let you win." I say standing over him. "He planed it all along and you know that now don't you?"

"I do. I know it so well that it hurts." Sasuke yells, still down on all fours.

"Itachi wouldn't have hidden this from me." I say motioning to the battlefield around us. "He told me everything. Every last horrible thing he had done. Every mission he would go on. Even if it was just through letters. He told me. He trusted me. He trusted me with everything. There wasn't one damn thing he would hide from me." I yell, falling to my knees as tears filled my eyes.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke says, pushing back onto his knees. He wraps his arms around me and tries to comfort me but I push him off.

"Get off of me! Don't touch me!" I yell, backing away from him. "This is your own fault. I trusted you once. Don't think I'll do it again. I'm not going to let you betray me again." I tell him, turning away and disappearing into a gust of sand.


	32. Character pictures

So I have A few drawings made up for some of the Characters and every time I try to put the url in here it gets deleted.

Now, My art isn't that great.

But here are some of the Characters.

The twins look about Seven or eight. Nanase about five or six and the triplets look about four or five.

Katsuki

Hikaru and Yukine

Nanase

Kuro

Shiro

Kinabi

Saori Inuzuka (Shikamaru's crush)

Izumi Hatake (Kakashi's "Nephew")

I attempted a pregnant Katsuki with her hair straight and tied up in front of their house...but it didn't turn out as well as I had hoped. Still trying to find a drawing style that fits me.

Apparently there is the magical force field that deletes any hot links or urls you try to use on here.

If any of you want to see the characters you can see them at

NanashimaNanase#.Deviant#art#.#com

(remove the hashtags /pound symbol/ tic tac toe board/ waffles)


	33. Chapter 29

I appear back by Naruto and Shikamaru. They both jump as I land in the sand next to them. "Damn it Katsuki." Shikamaru hisses. "One of these days you're going to sneak up on the wrong person." He says turning back to the enemy.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asks.

"I don't have time to talk. If you have something worth saying, Ino knows how to reach me." I tell him before taking off towards the medical tents again, this time from the opposite direction. I know I won't run into him.

I make it to the top of a hill and see a small cluster of tents in the distance. That's got to be them. I look back at the paper and make a mad dash for them. The sooner I get my mark there the sooner I can get back out there.

Just a little more ways to go, then Sasuke appears in front of me again. I grit my teeth and get into postion to dodge him if he comes at me. "Get out of the way. I don't want to hurt you." I tell him. He just stands silently staring at me. "The sooner you move, the sooner you can go find someone else to lie to." I call to him. He slowly begins walking towards me. I plant my feet in the sand, bracing myself. But he keeps his slow pace up until the moment he is standing right infront of me. Then something catches my eye. Blood has stained his clothing. It's fresh, no matter how mad I am, I'm still worried about him.

"You stunned my chakra flow." He says noticing my gaze fixed on his blood. "It makes things harder to fight."

"How did you find me again?" I ask, knowing it had to be Naruto.

"Naruto." Sasuke says, confirming my suspicions.

"I have no intention of heading back to your house." I tell him, emphasizing 'your house'. He catches me off guard, placing his hand gently against my cheek.

"I never lied to you." He says, looking down into my eyes. "I never meant to make you feel betreyed, I now see my error. I should have told you. I won't hide anything from you ever again." His gentle tone clashing with the war around us.

"You won't have the chance." I say, glaring up at him. A pained look over took his face.

"I didn't tell you...because I was scared." He admits, droping his hand from my cheek. I look at him surprised. All of my anger melting away. Scared of what? "When Naruto brought you home covered in blood that night, I felt like I was dying along side you. There was nothing I was able to do to save you. I had to sit there and pray to the stars that you would pull through. I knew that if I told you that I was going off to war, that you would want to come too. And I also knew that if you were here, that there'd be another chance that you would get hurt. My heart would not be able to handle seeing you like that again. And if you die out here, I wouldn't want to life with out you. I would beg them to kill me along side you." He said, he voice lowering as he grabbed my hands. "If you were to stop existing, this would also stop." He pressed my hand against his chest, over his heart. I felt my cheeks getting hot as I blushed like a school girl. Stop it Katsuki, you're mad at him. You're mad, like a bull in a red tent, your mad. "I won't try to end you home again. But at least fight by my side." He says, dropping to his knees and begging me.

"F-fine." I said reluctantly while turning my head away from him. Just cuz I promised to stay by his side doesn't mean I have to look at him. I hissed, clicking my tongue. I should have known this would happen. Itachi was the same way. Aparently I got an ultra soft spot for both brothers. I mentally slap my self for being such a push over. "But you'll ave to wait. I have plans of my own and they are to put my mark in that medical camp over ther. If you can't wait for me to do that when you don't need me by your side that bad." I tell him. He smirks and nods. Don't you smirk, like you're letting me play the boss. I am the boss. I'm older. I'm the damn boss by default.

"After you." He says gesturing to let me go first. I watch him as I pass him. Damn right after me. I'm the boss.

I jog a few steps before dropping in to a dead run. I reach the small camp with in minutes, Sasuke still tailing me. I bet he feels victorious. Look at that smug look on his face. I keep my eyes on him as I wonder around marking as many tents and various places as I can. If I thought I may need to get there quick, I marked it.

"That should do it." I say running past Sasuke, grabbing his hand and heading back out to the battle field. Sasuke runs behind me a Shocked look on his face. "God your so slow." I say, activating my flying raijin, hopping from mark to mark that I had left along the wa to the medical tents.

"How many marks did you leave?" He asks, now running along side me.

"A lot. I don't exactly count them." I tell him as we land behind Naruto and Shikamaru again.

"Gosh damn it Katsuki-chan." Naruto yells, half jumping out of his skin as we do.


	34. Apology

I would like to apologize to every one.

I haven't been updating as often as I should.

I don't want to make excuses, but I do want to give an explanation.

I have been spending a lot of time drawing and doing commissions for people on Deviant Art.

Been basically completely swamped for the last three or four days.

I add to my writings when I get a few free minutes.

Then I get back to work.

Good news is, any one who would like to be more in contact with me between updates can find me either at

NanashimaNanase . deviantart .com

or

facebook NanashimaNanase

I kind of got carried away with drawing the triplets.

Umm, Shiro has three pictures now, a 3 to 5 years old pic, a 7 to 9 years old pic, and a 15-17 years old pic.

Kuro has a 3 to 5 year old pic, and a 13-15 years old pic.

Kinabi has a 3 to 5 year old pic and a 7 to 9 year old pic.

Yukine has a 7 to 9 year old pic

Hikaru has a 7 - 9 year old pic

and Nanase has a 5-7 year old pic.

What else did I want to tell you...

There is a Sasuke x Katsuki + family group on DA

It's called SasuSuki

There is a Sasuke x Katsuki stamp.

There is a Katsuki, Hikaru and Nanase pixel icon art.

There are 8 other pieces by various other artists being made.

Also, I don't know if I've told you guys yet or not, I'm kind of at a stand still for one shit Ideas for the missing pages.

ANY suggestions are welcome.

PLEASE tell me what you would like to read about in there.

I really appreciate all of you to the moon and back.

Please keep supporting me and my stories.

I adore getting comments from you.

Speaking of which I need some feedback but first id like to take a moment and respond to some of them.

Those of you who were worried about the SasuSuki fight. And hoping they stay together and stop fighting.

You guys re freaking adorable. I originally planed on her leaving the battle field after Sasuke had caught her the first time. But I was also going to have her leave him for a while because of the trust issues he had caused and have them get back together a few chapters later.

BUT and this is a big but.

Seeing the way you all react when Sasuke does something utterly and ridiculously cute and romantic. I decided to go the way I did. I kind of like seeing you guys turn in to silly putty over sweet Sasuke.

Here is a question I've been pondering.

Would you guys mind if I put ...Steamier scenes into the story? Like...sexy...Nothing too graphic or trashy. Something thats in good taste but yeah... you guys get it, I',m not going to explain. I did rate the story M, I just didn't know how far "rated M" covers.

Thats all I have for now, I am working on your next chapter, I pinky promise.

But please, talk to me. Let me know what you think.

3 Nana


	35. Chapter 30

I jump into the battle before us and take out two enemies before Sasuke grabs my arm, pulling me back from more on coming enemies. I look at him confused. I thought he wanted me to fight along beside him? Why is he pulling me out of it? Then he drops to a knee and rips off a sleeve from his shirt.

"What are you doing?" I ask looking down at the cloth in his fingers.

"You need to put pressure on this or it will never stop bleeding with you moving around this much." He says tying the sleeve around my thigh where shuriken had gotten me earlier. I smile and turn my attention from his hands to his face. That's when the wound on his shoulder grabs my attention. I had seen the blood on his shirt but I never imagined the wound to be like this. A deep hole from a kunai dripped blood down his arm as he stood back up. I frown looking at it. A feeling of sadness and anger swirl through my entire being. Who did this to him? I'll kill them. I grit my teeth and clench my fist, my eyes still locked on the wound. Then Sasuke places his hand on the top of my head and smiles down at me. "I've already taken care of him." He says with a gentle smile. Wether the guy was dead or not, I was still angry that it had happened in the first place. But, once again, if I really thoguht about it, it was my fault in the first place for stunning his chakra flow.

I place my hand over it and the familiar healing green glow emits from my hand. Though my healing skills weren't enough to heal it completely, they were enough to stop the bleeding and repair some of the tissue. I let him join the battle again once the hole was mostly closed and the bleeding had stopped completely. I, myself, had found a few bettle wounds of Naruto and Shikamaru. I became the one thing I never thought I would, a medical ninja. I grimaced at the thought. Wether it was because I was an Uchiha or it was just a weird preference of mine, I would rather be in the fight. But right now, the safety of my friends was more important that my weird love for battle.

Sasuke and I stayed on the frontlines in battle for fifty-two hours straight. Taking over for both Shikamaru's team and Kiba's team when they would go rest and eat. By time we had even considered taking a break, we had covered three different battlefields. Sasuke didn't like traveling by using my flying raijin, but he did find the convienince in it. Taking two seconds to get somewhere opposed to the normal twenty minute run was great.

"Sasuke...Katsuki. You two should go rest now." Gaara said, looking over his shoulder at us taking a quick breather in the shade of his sand.

"We're fine. I have lots of energy left." I wheezed, wiping the sweat off my brow. Gaara smiled and was about to say something when Sasuke stepped in.

"Thank you, we'll gladly take this moment to let our chakra replenish a little." Sasuke said, placing his hand on my shoulder. "The enemy seems o have slowed down for now. I'll summon Aoda and have him split. I'll leave one here with you just incase you need to call us back quickly. Gaara nodded, clearly seeing what Sasuke was getting at as the snake appeared before us and split in to two smaller versions of himself. One secured himself to Gaara's wrist, the other to Sasuke's.

"Why would he need Aoda? Aren't we just going to be like...Right over there?" I ask pointing to a small cluster of tents that were set up for barracks.

"Let's go home." Sasuke says, tucking his hand in his pocket as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. It was then that I understood why. I was going to use my flying raijin to get us home and come back when needed. I t was a good idea. I needed to see my kids and at this moment they should be in school. It'll give both Sasuke and I a chance to clean up and not look like we had just spent a total of three days with out sleep or breaks. I wrapped my arm around his waist and smiled as I activated flying raijin.

* * *

Funny story...I thought I had posted this two days ago.

Turns out my internet dc'ed and it never posted...I am SO freaking sorry. x.x

Here is the link to a family photo of before the triplets were born.

Just remove all the hashtags.

http#:/#/#nanashima#nanase#.#deviantart#.com#/art#/Uchiha#-Family#-5284#81643


	36. Chapter 31

I sat between Sasuke's legs in the bath tub with my back pressed against his chest and my head resting against his shoulder. I could feel my muscles loosening from the heat of the water. I was sure Sasuke was feeling the same tension leaving his own body. My eyes mpved to look at him. His strong jawline, his closed eyes. He looked completely at peace at the moment. I lifted my chin just enough to plant a kiss on his cheek. Though his eyes did not open, a smile spread across his lips. He tilted his head to the side until his cheek rested against my forhead.

"We need to hurry up and get out or we'll end up getting caught. I don't want the boys to see all of our bruises and cuts. We were just supposed to be washing off the blood, not taking a spa day." I tell him.

"Five more minutes won't hurt." He says, sounding as tired and relaxed as he looked. Then we heard the door open and Tsunade as them about homework and training.

"Yes, it will." I smile, placing my hands on the sides of the bath tub and trying to lift my self out. Then Sasuke wraps his arms around my waist and presses his face against the middle of my back.

"I said five more minutes." He smiles.

"And I said I don't want the boys to walk in on us in the bath together. They are smarter than they look." I laugh, struggling to get out of the bath tub.

"Mommy?" I hear Yukine call.

"J-just a minute!" I call back to him.

"Looks like we're caught." Sasuke whispers against my ear. I playfully dump water I cupped in my hands over his head and down his face. He let go of me to wipe his eyes, which was just log enough for me to escape and wrap a robe around me before Yukine opened the door. I stood blocking his view of Sasuke as I tied the belt.

"Hey sweetheart, have you been good for Tsuna-ba-chan?" I ask as she walks up. She looks at me then peeks around me. Sasuke sat waving at her from the bath tub. Are you kidding me? You wave at her? I roll my eyes at him and he just shrugs giving me a look that says 'What was supposed to do? She already caught us.' Tsunade shakes her head and goes back to the living room. "Two minutes." I tell Sasuke, holding up two fingers.

I sat awkwardly infront of Tsunade holding on to a cup of tea. I knew exactly what she was thinking. I just couldn't bring myself to look her in the eye. I set the cup down and pulled Nanase into my lap.

"Where did you and Dad go?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"We...uh...Well...We went to visit Gaara oji-chan." I tell him. It wasn't a lie. But at the same time, it wasn't the truth. Yukine looked at me with a glare then folded his arms and turned his back to me. I had never had him mad at me before. I really bothered me. "Yuki-" Just then Sasuke entered the room and Yukine bolted out the door.

"What happened?" Sasuke asks seeing Yukine run across the yard to the gate.

"He is angry." Tsunade says from her seat where she's craddling Shiro.

"I need to go talk to him." I say, sliding Nanase off my lap as I get to my feet. Then Sasuke places his hand on my shoulder and stops me.

"I'll go talk to him." Sasuke says, kissing my cheek and heading out the door.

"On another note, I need to talk to you, Katsuki." Tsunade says looking down at little Shiro and pushing his hair away from his eyes. The way she had said that worried me. "Shiro is blind." She says, as he grabs her finger with his hands.

"What? What do you mean he is blind?" I ask, complete taken back by her words.


	37. Chapter 32

Three days have passed, not a word from Gaara. I didn't really know how to interpret it. Did something happen and he was in trouble? Or is eveything going smoothly? I pace back and forth through the living room, craddling Shiro in my arms. Ever since Tsunade told me that he was blind I've been paying closer attention to him. Kuro sneezed, bumping his little head against my back as he was in a sling that held him against my body. Sasuke stood talking to Kinabi on the porch. I could already tell that She was going to be daddy's little princess. I smiled at the thought of her and him playing together. Making the ever so manly Sasuke reduced to a hair braiding, nail painting, flower crown wearing, tea party prince, puddle. I let out a giggle as the images pass through my mind. Apparently he had heard me because he turned around and looked at me standing in the door way.

"What's so funny?" He asks looking over his shoulder.

"Nothing." I tell him shaking my head with a smile. He turns and gently kisses my forehead.

"This is the longest they've been quiet." He says, looking down at Shiro in my arms.

"I know. It's a miracle." I smile.

"You know, I was thinking, maybe we should have one more." He says looking up at the sky as birds flew over.

"Have one more what?" I ask, rocking Shiro back and forth. I smiled down at him, not as if he could see it, but he was smiling as well, like he could feel me looking down at him.

"Baby." He replies. My head snapped up looking at him in disbelief. I have only given birth a little over a month ago and now he is saying he wants another one already?

"Are you crazy? We already have six, and I literally just had three of them." I say to him like he had lost his mind.

"Techinically, I only have three, you have six." He argues.

"But you agreed to take responsibility. So you have six." I retort.

"The more children we have, the quicker our clan will be restored. I just want a future for my clan." He says, looking down at Kinabi. I glare at him. After all this time he is still going on about his clan. His clan this. His clan that. Blah blah clan. I can't believe him. "Plus, would it be so bad if Kinabi had a younger sister?"

"It's not garaunteed that it would be a girl and even if it was...What am I saying, I can't even talk about this right now. We have enough on our plate as it is. Just take things one day at a time." I tell him.

"Maybe you're right." He nods.

"Of course I am." I say.

"But, I've always wanted a big family." He says this still looking down at kinabi. "I've always hid it because I never felt like I could really tell anyone." His words catch me by surprise. He seemed kind of anti-social, even though he didn't mind being around people, he would never really talk to them. Now his is saying he wants to have a big family? Was six kids not enough?

"You want a big family, or to restore the clan?" I ask suspicious of his answer.

"My family is the clan. Thanks to you, I have a chance of having a clan again. You're the only one that can give me that." He says looking to the ground now. His words catch me off guard once again. Suddenly I feel ever more important. I'm the only one he wants help from to restore the clan. My blood may as well have been platnium to him.

I shake my head and sigh. "Fine, I'll entertain the thought of another child...In about for years, so remind me when I'm supposed to reconsider this crazy idea of yours. There is no garauntee! I said I'd entertain the thought...Meaning I'd think about it...I didn't say it was a for sure thing." I tell him as I turned to go back into the house. Sasuke stood smiling, as if he wouldn't drop the topic until he had gotten his own way.

"Ka~tsuki-Ch~an!" I hear Naruto call. I stop in the door way and turn around hearing his voice. Running along side him were the twins and Nanase. As the boys struggle to open the gate, Naruto hops over it and throws his arms in the air. "I win!" He calls running over to me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask looking at him in surprise.

"I just got back, The Chaos retreated." He says just before Hikaru tackles him.

"What, why?" Sasuke asks looking down at him.

"I don't know, they were losing? It was really weird. One minute they were fighting for their lives, and like two seconds later the were running. We stil have a squadron over there watching the shore to make sure they don't come back. Gaara is back in the sand village trying to plan out counter measures for if they return." He explains. In a way I'm relieved. I didn't want this to turn into another big war but, at the same time, their actions were a little suspicious. Something about them didn't add up.

"Have you told Tsunade this?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's where I ran into the boys when I went to see her, they were there visiting her on their way home from school." He smiles, still wresting with Hikaru.


End file.
